Heroes of Kombat
by Aqua142
Summary: After being 'kidnapped' by Mileena, the greek big 3 demigods are forced to find Leo in outworld with the help of the special forces and the outworld gang.
1. prologue

_Author's note: lol i'm crazy aren't i. Two MK crossovers? Aqua, are you crazy? yes, yes i am. I'm crazy ANYHOO! ok this is little bit on WHY everything happened! So the reason why everyone's fav big 3 greek kids are going on this crazy mission. How leo and Calypso got their hands on black dragon technology...uh...i don't know eithier! i'll ask them later. Don't own eithier BUT i own the reference where Leo talks about the Agni kai dude. The agni kai dude is Zuko from avatar who FOUGHT LEO IN LEO VALDEZ VS ZUKO, just google that and you'll see one of my DBs. Kay_

 **PROLOGUE** **!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Two figures screamed. They were falling out of sky as well as a golden dragon.

"LEO VALDEZ!" one of the figures screamed. Her eyes flared with anger and regret, even IF she was an immortal nymph she was pretty sure that she wouldn't survive the animals that lived in this world. Leo began pulling stuff out of his tool belt.

"Spanner? Breath mints? Guns? huh? what's this?" the son of Hephaestus smirked, he pulled out a grapple hook.

"I never knew you HAD a grapple hook!" Calypso pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"What can i say?" the fire-boy asked with a flirty wink to his immortal girlfriend.

"You're an idiot?" Calypso replied with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

Valdez gave his girlfriend his signature wink and aimed the grapple hook.

"This thing's from the black dragon, i think...OH look! it's got the special forces symbol on it!"

"JUST SHOOT IT ALREADY!" Calypso screamed unexpectedly, after 5 minutes of falling her worries changed from her dying from the fall to her regret of dating to Leo. Leo aimed the grapple hook at a nearby branch and latched it to the wooden branch. In the nick of time he held Calypso's ankle and his girlfriend blushed as the loud clanking noise of festus crashing onto the ground.

"Couldn't you have held me somewhere else?" Calypso replied with a roll with her eyes.

"Well excuse me for not letting you fall to your death!" Leo replied with an equally cocky attitude. He slowly let down Calypso and ran towards his automan friend.

"No! festus! come on man! not again!" The Spanish teenager ran towards his dragon friend and knelt to him. The fall had generated large dents on the dragon's head and wings. Going back to camp halfblood wasn't an option unless he found a mechanic.

"Don't leave me! don't leave me!" Leo cried, Festus' eyes dimmed each minute before printing out one last message

\- .- -.- . / ... ..- .-. . / -. - -. . / - ..-. / -.- - ..- .-. / -.- .. -.. ... / .. -. ... . .-. .. - / -.- - ..- .-. / -.-. - -.-. -.- -.- / .- - - .. - ..- -.. .

Suddenly Leo paused, he pulled out a wrench from his tool belt and bashed it against the dragon's head.

"WHAT KIND OF REQUEST IS THAT?!" he cursed, kicking and showing physical abuse to the poor dragon. Calypso grabbed Leo's waist and held him back.

"Don't worry Festus, i'll make sure he does..." she whispered, the dragon's eyes lost its glow and Leo sank to his knees and cried in his hands. Calypso hugged him before hearing something rustle in the leaves. The ex-nymph stood up and pulled Leo.

"Leo we need to leave." She ordered, Leo gave one longing look at Festus before nearly getting impaled by a giant shurikan thing.

"WOAH WHAT?!" the fire boy gasped. He saw a girl in yellow clothing and white eyes slowly sashay towards him and Calypso.

"kotal kahn must be very desperate." She mused before igniting her palms and throwing a punch into Leo's face, only to be caught by his hand.

"Lady, THIS is how you do it." He set his body on fire and tackles the woman down. "Hey sunshine, if you value you life so much GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Calypso grabbed one of Leo's fighting hammers and took to the woods. She saw her beloved weaving under the dark-skinned girl's kicks and with his scrawny body on display...wait did he burn his clothes? AGAIN?!

* * *

"gotta find help, gotta find help, gotta find help." She whispered before running into another man. The guys wore a cowboy hat with a bandanna, his eyebags were as dark as Nyx's hair...no it can't be. Calypso dusted herself before looking at the man into the eyes.

"you should've died a long time ago," she pointed out.

"you should be on your island, Calypso." He replied, armed men surrounded him and Calypso. The nymph shut herself up, knowing that she would aggravate this person. A few minutes later, a mummified corpse that had a dark aura seemed to float in the air. Yeah you heard me right FLOAT.

"you know this girl, Erron Black?" The spirit mused.

"yeah, slept with her once." He reminisced to the time where he had pinned down Calypso to the bed.

"you mean the time when your dad came and kicked your balls?" The nymph replied with an eye roll. Suddenly Black recalled Apollo kicking him in the balls in his flashblack.

"sarcastic as ever Calypso, nice hammer. Never knew you had an eye for Hephaestus goodies." The cowboy pointed out, he moved his hand on Leo's hammer before the nymph stamped her foot. Vines appeared from the ground, which latched on his leg causing him to trip.

"LEO, LEO, LEO HELP!" She screamed before getting confronted by a bug queen.

"This one shall bring her head to the emperor," D'vorah hissed, she expanded her pincers and walked towards Calypso. Erron Black pulled his revolver and aimed it at d'vorah's head. "Pull your revolver away Black, she could be an ally of Mileena."

"No...she isn't. I slept with her." Black sighed,

"Firstly, i didn't sleep with you. Secondly, just because you slept with me doesn't mean I like you. Unlike Leo, YOU DIDN'T DITCH ME ON OGYGIA!" She fumed, stamping her feet on the ground. Black felt so tempted to pull the trigger and finish the job but...

* * *

 **Flashblack**

"Alright...i guess you need to get back to your girlfriend." A more younger calypso sighed. She handed Black his revolvers and a silk bandanna.

"Huh what's this for?" He fastened the bandanna around his neck.

"So i can see those panda eyes of yours, oh yeah. Don't go around killing nymphs again." The nymph cooed before hugging him.

"but but..."He stuttered. Calypso pushed him on the raft.

"Alright, go! your girlfriend's waiting for you." She winked before the little raft floated into the ocean.

* * *

"Wait...but you're off ogygia." Erron stated before Calypso shot him a dirty look, getting killed wasn't the first thing she wanted to do.

"We will take her to Kotal Kahn." Ermac's green spirts flared with uncertainty and intimidation.

"We? Is your mother joining us?" Calypso returned with raising her eyebrows, well until her eyes widen and she collapsed on the floor.

"DAMNIT! I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE VALDEZ!" She cried, the outworld people were so shocked yet confused on her reaction that a nearby tumbleweed and a baraka head (don't ask me why it got there) drifted past them.

"Yeah...let's take her to kotal kahn." D'vorah muttered, being completely out of character.

* * *

"We'll need to take her back to Earthrealm." Black whispered to Kotal, the osh-tek emperor kept a close eye on the nymph as well as his employee.

"Why is she out of her island?" the emperor asked.

"because some KID decided to do it." the cowboy answered.

"That KID," Calypso began, she began walking towards Kotal Kahn and shooting dirty glares at him and her ex-lover "is my boyfriend. Leo Valdez." She paused for a moment, waiting for that part where Leo would burst on fire...too bad he wasn't there...where was Leo anyways?

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE!**

Leo was kicked in the stomach yet again by the dark-skinned girl. He coughed out a bit of blood before ignite his body so she couldn't touch him.

"Ha ha! guess i'm too...HOT for you eh? baby?" Valdez smirked, he pulled his hammer and knocked it against her face. The woman did an acrobatic flip before landing on a branch. Leo pulled two curvey swords from his tool belt.

"oh right! souvenirs! from the agni kai dude." He recalled, he swung the swords twice before running towards the girl flipped backwards and kicked Leo in the chest.

"Be grateful that i did not punch you between the legs." She growled, preparing her fists.

"Hey that's not fair! i'm barely wearing any clothes!"Leo gestured to his mostly burnt clothes and only was in his blue boxers, the same ones he wore when Akmon and Passalos attacked the argo2. Suddenly something pounched on Leo, he found himself face to face with a feroucious pink woman with large teeth. Leo looked and saw a guy in purple regal robes.

"You're not from outworld." The woman remarked, Leo felt so tempted to say "no shit." but he didn't want his face to be eaten.

"Mileena , thank the elder gods-" the dark skinned girl rejoiced. Mileena pulled a sai and held it near Leo's head.

"Shut up tanya! i recognise that technology anywhere, are you one of Kano's lackies?" the hybrid crooned, licking Leo's face, seductively

where are your clothes, boy?" the regal guy demanded

"Woah woah! one question at a time guys," Leo ordered, he tried to be as friendly as possible. "Look, my clothes burnt up. And Kano, you mean that cyborg dude? i stole from him."

"Stole?" Tanya inquired.

"How did you get here?" Mileena hissed, her spit began dripping on Leo's face.

"If i say random swirly portal, would you take that as an excuse?" the demigod asked with a confident smirk.

"I like him~~" Tanya smiled, Mileena got off Leo and offered him a hand.

"What? you jump on me? flirt with me? try to stab me? and now wanna help me?" the boy asked with sarcasm, Mileena then threw one of her sais near to his leg. Leo got up himself.

"What is your name, child?" Mileena asked.

"First, i'm not a child, I'm 15. secondly, Name's Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme and son of Hephaestus."

"Ugh, another cage." The purple dude groaned. Mileena shot him a dirty look.

"I am Mileena, the former empress. The warrior you fought was Tanya and he is Rain." gesturing to the dark girl and the wary purple ninja dude.

"Riiiiight...so uh...can i get some clothes?" Leo said, covering his bits with embarrassment and realization. Mileena nodded before walking towards their camp.

* * *

"I'm going to camp halfblood." Erron stated, he opened a purple portal before someone grasped his shoulder. It was calypso.

"Wait, take me with you!" she pleaded

"Sure, let's get you crammed back on ogygia," He replied with a sarcastic tone. "I'll bring back percy, don't worry."

Before he entered the portal, he heard calypso whisper with venom. "i don't want percy anymore..i want leo."

 _Author's note: i like percy but i found it nice how Leo was bothered to take Calypso with him. I'm glad that Leo found his otp and doesn't have to go flirting with all the women he meets..well i hope he stopped. Fav/ follow/review no flames. Stay awesome and eat pocky!_

 _Aqua out! map maba! Extra credit for those who can decipher the morse code! if you know the message, send it in the review and please please please! No mean reviews don't call me a moron and definitely don't call me a bitch_


	2. Clarisse La Rue

_Author's note: Why is clarrise playable? well then i could've done piper but i like clarisse more! that and i couldn't think of a good fatality for piper. Whenever there are like astrixs in a bit, it generates fight scene (like how in story mode you need to fight a character) go use your imagination on what clarisse would do as an mk character but the mini fight scene will create an idea and yes this is based on the story mode_

 **Clarisse POV**

*Crash smash*

"Ha ha! take that!" I heard Sherman snarl, he began punching another poor Apollo kid before i shot him a smirk. Ah, there was nothing better than the sound of a wimpy Apollo kid getting beaten to the ground.

"Alright Sherman, he's had his beating. Alright! who wants a taste of good old clarisse!" I announced, flexing my muscles once. I heard a scoff and turned to see wise girl rolling her eyes.

"Wow typical clarrise, taking brawn over brains!" Annabeth remarked, rolling her eyes with sarcasm. I spat on the ground before sizing up to her.

"Alright then." I said in my most quiet voice, all the ares kids seemed to back down, they knew from experience that this was my "you-better-get-out-of-my-way-or-i'll-pulverize-you-to-tarturus" voice. Annabeth gave a smirk before pulling out a knife and twirling it once.

"Alright La rue," she stated, readying her battle position. "I'll show you that trickery isn't always the gimmick of victory."

*fight scene*

I readied maimer and a shield as she slipped on her invisible cap and disappeared in thin air.

I took tentative steps backwards before feeling something move. *crash* i struck maimer in the ground and pushed my shield in front of a body. It was most likely annabeth's because i heard her curse in ancient greek. I kicked forwards but felt the blow miss and she elbowed me in the stomach.

"Alright Clarisse," i thought "let's show this owl head what i've learnt over the school term."

I spun maimer in front of me and used its butt to knock as close as annabeth as possible. When i heard the ground stamp with a thump, i stepped on her and pulled off her cap. Annabeth snarled and proceeded with agile stabs at my wrists and stomach. I took steps back before holding my shield up for defence when she ran close to me...too close to me. i knew this trick, i kicked her in the shin and gave her a nice shock of maimer. Annabeth cried in pain as she was electrocuted and i held maimer close to her head.

*end fight*

"Alright Chase, yield." I ordered, holding it close to her head. Annabeth gulped before laughing.

"Man! clarisse! for being uni student your fighting hasn't got too weak!" She remarked, i cracked a smile and helped her up.

"Things haven't been the same without you clarisse." the daughter of athena admitted, giving me a hug. I tensed up a bit...this was SO out of personality of her. So i patted her back until i heard rustling noises out of camp,

"Clarisse! someone's in the woods!" I heard sherman call, i pushed annabeth and donned on my war helmet.

"Alrighty! let's show those punks how we greet visitors!"

Cassie cage's POV

Godamnit!

"Jin," i hissed, the asian archer glared at me "if we ever survive this, YOU'RE DEAD!" Jacqui deflected another bullet and Takeda unleashed his whips at the cowboy, the outcast ducked and hid behind a tree.

"Tch, i could beat you with my eyes closed." Black remarked, before tossing another grenade at the children.

"Uh no, my dad can only do that." Takeda scoffed, obliterating the bomb with another slash of his whip.

"But i have better business to attend to." The assassin replied, dissapering in a sandy dust from his grenades.

"DAMNIT WE LOST HIM!" I replied, suddenly a rustle rustle sound appeared. I smirked and pulled a handgun, she tiptoed before the bush and pounced on it.

"Got it ya son of a bitch!" I began smirking, only to reliase that i had clamped on a college girl with a mean sense of attitude.

"excuse me! but i'm a girl! just like you!" The female replied, kicking me in the shin before rolling off.

"Woah hey! we want no fights!" Kung Jin reassured, dropping his bow. Jacqui readied her gauntlets.

"Listen well kid, you tell me where the cowboy went, i won't punch your face."

"oh yeah! like i ought ta tell you MORTAL!" the girl replied, readying her spear.

"A normal school girl shouldn't be carrying a spear." i stated with attitude, suddenly jacqui released a roar and charged at the girl.

*begin fight*

Jacqui began with punches towards her opponents face, the girl ducked and swiped her spear to trip the dark skinned soldier. Jacqui kicked the 'attacker' in the chest and punched her hard, well more like punched her shield. The female then began her attempts on impaling Jacqui's arms but with her army training, Briggs swiflty weaved through the offences.

"Child's play." my friend smirked

She grabbed the end of the girl's spear and attempted to snap it, only to reliase that it was encased with some sort of metal. The girl gave a dark smirk before pressing a button and electrocuted Jacqui. The dark-skinned girl cried in agony as she felt the shock and collapsed to the ground.

*end fight*

"Last chance, prissy, Leave camp!" The muscly girl ordered, she raised her spear until an invisible hand confiscated the spear.

"Clarrise! no!" A voice cried, the team looked around.

"Uh who was that?" Takeda asked.

"We got more problems than the special forces! some DUDE is going around shooting nymphs!" The same voice explained, a blonde girl whipped off her yankees cap before running to 'clarisse'.

"That's GOT to be black," Jacqui answered, coughing some blood "you've gotta let us help you."

"Sorry ma'm no can do." the Clarissa girl snarled at Jaqcui, i then took a step forwards.

"Look," i began, "we know this dude, just let us handle it." The blonde girl bit her lip before speaking into some raspy language.

"Alright, you guys can follow us. I'm annabeth, she's Clarrise." The girl explained.

"I can't believe you told them my name." Clarisse muttered.

"NOT THE TIME!" a voice in my head screamed.

 **Erron black POV**

"NO! NO! WAIT!" another nymph begged, *bang* another spirit dead. Man these nymphs are so annoying when they don't get to the point. I looked and saw a snobby looking asian girl who began eyeing at my abs.

"Hey~~" She began, fluttering her eyelashes seductively. I felt her power overwhelm before shaking my head and aiming my revolver at her head.

"Charmspeak ain't going to work on me, bitch." I flirted back. Suddenly her face scrunched up as if she smelt Reptile's horrible breath and turned her head.

"Hmph, y'know you're never going to get a girl dressed up like that!" She retorted, acting all high and snobby. I looked at my clothes, ok fine i admit i looked like stripper but a shrugged off that fashion comment.

"take me to Chiron." I gritted my teeth, slowly clicking the revolver. The Aphrodite girl gave me a stink eye before nonchalantly popping another bubble.

"ugh, why would i take someone like you to Chiron, you look like woody the cowboy threw up all over channing tatum." The female replied, rolling her eyes. She reminded me of Cassie cage, just with her stuck-up attitude. The Aphrodite girl looked to the distance and then rolled to her eyes.

"y'know if i were you, i would duck."

Excuse me? Suddenly a spear barely missed my arm.

"Toldja!" The snarky bitch replied before taking off, before i could aim my revolver at her head. I heard Brigg's voice tell me to stop. I turned around and saw a muscly girl stomping towards me. She then tackled to the ground, i took the blow before performing a sweeping motion with my legs to knock her down. I pulled my revolver and pulled the trigger twice at her shoulder, only to figure out she was wearing armour. I rolled off and ran to Cabin 9.

"he's headed for bunker 9!" Someone screamed. Must've been a child of Athena, since they're great for pointing out the obvious. Then something weird came out of a cabin. It looked like a minicar, wait no. A golden table began wheeling towards me and rolled over me.

"Buford! Bad boy! stay!" A girl chastised. I began pushing the stupid table and it kept rolling over my chest where the hammer was there.

"Get off," i grumbled, puling out the hammer from my pocket and swinging it. It clanged against the leg of the mechanical furniture before letting out a contented purr. When i began slowly crawling back, i felt a celestial bronze knife nearly skewer my back.

"Where did you find this." The girl who ran with buford demanded.

"Find what?" I replied. With lighting speed, the knife moved from my back to my neck.

"Why're you asking about the hammer! isn't this a demigod-only camp?" Cage inquired, giving me a dirty look.

"What, this thing?" I interrogated, swirling the hammer as if it were one of my revolvers.

"That's Leo's hammer, scum. Now answer Piper" The knife owner stated, glowering at me with her stormy grey eyes.

"Where did you get this!"Piper ordered once again, her voice began cracking as if she was close to tears.

"Piper calm down!"

"I'm sorry, i'm not telling you till you take me to chiron." I replied, smirking under my bandanna.

"Kill him, annabeth!" Piper screamed, bursting into tears. Annabeth bit her lip, considering her options, before we heard horse hooves.

"Hmm...i thought by now you would be dead." An authoritative voice muttered.

"What happened to a simple 'hello', old man" I demanded sarcastically, Chiron didn't falter.

"What are you doing here, Black? You're not welcome here!" The centaur replied, stamping his hoof. I rolled my eyes before showing him the hammer.

"Chiron..." Annabeth asked, Chiron sighed before turning to the daughter of athena.

"Summon the hunters and head counsellors...this might," he shoots a glare at me "Be bad."

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I surveyed the room. Lou Ellen, who did the nose-trick on Will Solace, was begging for mercy as Nico tackled the girl on the ground. Clarisse, crossed her arms and shot eyes with the dark brawler, Jacqui. Butch began scribbling pictures with his colour pencils and the Stolls began chucking table tennis balls across the big house table. Katie kept her plants clear away from Nico and Percy seemed to find the son of hades wrestling the Hecate child 'funny.' Thalia kept a wary eye at Kung Jin and when the shaolin monk offered her a hand of friendship, she turned her head away with disdain. Nyssa cleared his throat before turning to Erron Black guy.

"So you said Leo's alive?" She clarified, attempting to be friendly with our intruder.

"Isn't the hammer enough proof?" The cowboy replied, raising an eyebrow. The stand-in head councillor shrunk back into his seat, getting burned.

"Why are you even here?" Clarisse demanded, giving the special forces the godly stink eye. Cassie cage cleared her throat before explaining. Apparantly, a few weeks ago, some kid broke into this criminal underground and screwed up his machinery. It was said he was accompanied by a golden dragon and a girl with caramel hair.

"You can't prove that it's Leo," seaweed brain stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the sergeant. The sergeant pulled out a handgun from underneath the desk and aimed it at his head. With a flick of his hands, Cage's glass of water exploded in her face, causing her comrades to laugh. Takeda continued by explaining their misson of a "mysterious camp that was in long island sound" in which they found Erron Black on the way to camp.

"I was sent by Kotal Kahn for a misson." He said, crossing his arms.

"...what? that's it?!" Thalia said, her adhd beating her. "you just WALTZ pass my tree, kill a few nymphs?"

Erron pulled a pistol, "it'd be a shame putting you down." he sighed. Thalia puffed out her cheek and sat down, crossing her arms with annoyance grumblings about 'boys being screwtards.'

"Fine," the cowboy sighed "you wanna know what happened? Fine! Leo Valdez is alive and he's held hostage by Mileena."

Piper banged her fists on the big house table with anger.

"and YOU didn't do anything?!" she shrieked, the daughter of Aphrodite looked like she was going to rip his head from the spine.

"I wasn't there, someone was there to see Leo get assaulted by Tanya and Rain. His dragon left this." The outworld bodyguard prompt, showing the morse code note to me, i took it and studied it.

"Make...sure..none..of your kids inherit your cocky attitude...yup that's Leo alright." I translated.

"Since, Mileena has Shinnok's amulet. Shit's going down for all of us, most likely Kronos might come back." the cowboy deduced, Percy looked skeptical at this.

"Luke's...had his time, he's not coming back." my boyfriend explained, being careful of his words...pft...'had his time' nice one seaweed brain.

"Ha! say that to kitana and sindel." Jacqui scoffed, "those bitches died a long time ago yet right now they wanna help Shinnok escape."

"I would ask the 7, but right now camp roman's helping the special forces. So with discussion, the big 3 are coming with me"

All the head counselors cursed under their breaths in ancient greek.

"Language!" Sergeant cage scolded, popping a bubble.

"I'm guessing that Jason kid told them." Clarisse grumbled, still carving into the table.

"Well some of Kano's tech began saying 'ALL DA LADIES LOVE LEO!' so..." Takeda began

Piper and Annabeth looked at each other, that sounded a lot like Leo.

Jacqui leaned back on her chair "We got that Jason kid to help with General Blade to find Kano, since Leo's managed to make life easier for us, if we were to get this Valdez kid back, we could catch Kano."

"I'm coming with you," Piper stood up "i have an idea on how to find him."

"You'll need brains." I added, "I may not be able to be with seaweed brain here, but Leo's tech might need a lot of people to decipher."

Cassie looked at her communicator, then looked back at me and piper, then back at her communicator.

"I'm...going to regret this." The girl muttered before contacting Blade.

* * *

"Alright campers," Erron said "prepare for a trip of a lifetime."

"Great..." Nico muttered sarcastically, he packed an extra can of bugspray.

"What's that for?" The daughter of Zeus asked, pointing her bow at the can.

"What? We're going to a swamp? Might as well." the son of Hades shrugged.

"Believe me, you'll need that for d'vorah." Cassie muttered.

"Who?" Percy asked.

None of the special forces made eye contact with the big 3, knowing that it would better for them to receive a surprise.

 _Author's note: AHEM! ok i'm sorry IF you felt offended about my anger that other day! I just was so pissed and now i really hope that you guys won't think ill of me! Anyways, please if you have any suggestions of edits or anything unclear please feel free to leave it in the reviews but don't be mean about it. Like don't call me a moron or a bitch! especially a bitch! Ok um please fav/follow/ review and yes once i'm done with this entire fanfic, i will do an extra bit where the PJ and HOO characters get their own intros and fatalities. Aqua OUT!_


	3. welcome to out world (Kung Jin)

_Author's note: Ok, so uh...yeah i'm bored! WOHOO! Anyhoo, i hope you enjoy it. This is based on the Kung Jin chapter. I had to change some things to make it more interactive for my demigod favs! Fav/follow/ review and no mean ones. I own neithier!_

 **Thalia POV**

"wow..." Nico said, looking disapointed. The 'beauty of outworld' was admirable, torture and pain everywhere with a hint of slavery and dictatorship.

"Just like disneyland..." I muttered under my breath.

"The happiest place on earth." Percy finished, rolling his eyes. The special forces gave us harsh scowls as if they hated us for being sarcastic.

"Don't worry, you'll get us to it." Our outworld guide replied, giving me a wink.

"Ugh, please...stop staring at my behind." I groaned, turning around and covering my butt.

"It's not my fault you've got a nice ass for a 15 year old." The pervert just gave me a flirty look before meeting up with a bunch of outworld guards.

"S'up?" percy greeted, offering one of the soldiers a hand. The dude just glared at my cousin and turned away, muttering about 'earthrealm scum.'

"i've brought the demigods, snagged the special forces as a bonus." Black reported, Cage shot him a dirty look as if she hated being compared to a prize. I don't blame her. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist.

We saw a nearby public punishment and realized it was of a man stealing food. The accused pleaded the guard to release him only to be aware that his sentence would be carried out now, Kung Jin gasped before turning to Black.

"Death," he asked, "for petty theft?"

Nico put a finger on his chin, "it's smart though, if you were to run an empire, how are you to keep your citizens in check?"

Black stared at Jin as if he knew he was going to attack the man before reminding him where he was, most likely a threat to tell him to back off. With another glare of disdain, the shaolin monk pushed past the crowd despite his teammates calling him back.

"Uh..this isn't going to end well..." Percy remarked, pulling out riptide in pen form. Nico took steps back until he stood underneath a tarp and i brandished aegis. Suddenly Black realised and pulled out his gun. Cassie then grabbed his arm and judo-flipped him, causing an non-verbal order for Takeda and Jacqui to beat up the other guards. I tapped my bracelet and instanteously it morphed into a horrfying shield, i pushed it into a guards face before punching him in the face. Percy pulled off Riptide's cap and deflected two blows from a nearby dude. Nico shadowtravelled to another tarp area to help Jin confront the guards close to the execution.

*thwip*

An arrow pierced the executioner's heart and the man fell down dead. Nico rubbed his ring to turn it into a sword and slashed at a guard's kneecap before finishing him with a decapitation.

"This is NOT how i wanted to spend my school holidays." Percy muttered as we found our backs touching one another's. I spun my canister, after a speedy transformation, it was stabbed at another guard.

"Blame Jin! not me!" I growled, electrocuting another dude. Nico helped our reckless archer free the civilian and told the man to run off before getting confronted by Black.

"I knew i should'nt have listened to you." the offender growled, readying his pistols.

"Go help your cousins. He's mine!" Kung Jin ordered before engaging in a bloody brawl.

* * *

 **Jacqui POV**

I punched another guy before seeing a metal shield with Medusa's head on it, i then collapsed on the ground with fear.

"Argh! what the fuck?!" I cursed, from the shield, i saw Thalia's head pop out.

"Oh...sorry, i probably should've warned you." She apologised, the daughter of thunder helped me up and we stood back to back. The punk girl tapped her shield before it shrank back into a bracelet.

"How..." I gasped.

"Magic." She replied, she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and bent it a little, it transformed into a bow.

"I'm guessing you're an archer too." Takeda called, kicking another guy.

"Oh yeah, before there're any misconceptions. No i'm not raiden's daughter" She said to me, Thalia pulled an arrow from the quiver and aimed it at a guy's neck before releasing it. I heard Percy call Thalia a nickname, congratulating her of the deed. She growled in anger before running towards Percy's direction. On the corner of my left eye, i saw Nico kept dodging the moves until he came to a wall.

"Nick!" cassie cried, before taking a blow to the head. Nico's eyes turned black before crying in some ancient language.

"Those who have fallen, come serve me now." Percy translated, the ground began shaking before skeleton warriors eruptted from the ground and tackled down the guards.

"Yeah!" Takeda whooped, a skeleton pulled a machine gun and mowed down a guard. I saw Kung Jin kick Black off the stand and rejoined us.

"Care to fill me in?" He said expectedly, Nico ran towards us and collapsed to the ground.

"Damnit..." he cursed "need...nap...like now." Suddenly the ground began vibrating.

"Please tell me that was you..." I asked, Nico looked warily at the new opponent. Ah shit...

 **Normal POV**

A screechy little voice caused the crowd disperse...ok the hulk and a little girl riding on his back...that makes sense.

The brat stared at us with disgust before telling it was "time to play, torr."

"it just has to be the hulk, not a horse." Percy sighed, he flicked his hands a nearby barrel exploded with water and we took this as a cue to rush at the duo one by one whilst Thalia and Jin provided cover. Jacqui made the first move, ducking his punch and kicked the brutes arm. Briggs released a cry of anguish as the sheer thickness of the dude's skin hurt her leg and was soon suspended in the air like bane-breaks-batman style. Kung Jin released an arrow and it pierced the monster's chest, causing her to be dropped on the ground and the brute lumbered past her. Nico carried the wounded girl bride style into another tarp for cover before returning to the fight. The goth boy then pointed at the outworld duo, causing the skeletons to open fire. The monster took the shots before picking up a barrel and tossing it at Nico's direction, knocking the kid out cold.

"NICO!" Percy called before tripping over a corpse and falling flat on his face. Torr raised his foot to crush the boy's bones before getting nailed in the neck by an arrow couretsy of Thalia. Once distracted by pulling out an arrow, the whipper took this oppourtunity to strike Torr, only to learn that the hulk threw a punch. Takeda dodged another of Torr's punches before getting knocked to the ground and vulnerable to a crush before Jin shot another arrow. Thalia turned to jin before putting away her bows an arrows and told him to stay put. She whipped out two knives and ran behind torr and his rider. She stabbed one blade into his back and punched the little girl on his back.

"I spent 7 years as tree, things never get as crazy as this." She commented, coughing out some blood.

"Ferra no like you, tree girl," the child hissed, she pushed Thalia off and pulled out the knife. "Squish squish torr!"

Suddenly a water spout appeared and soaked the pair.

"Ha, tree girl! Will never forget that!" Percy replied cheakily before getting knocked unconscious by a guard.

Thalia rolled out the way and onto Black's foot.

"Hey panda." She greeted giving him a disgusted look.

" I knew it, you're one of artemis's lackies." Black muttered, whipping out a revolver and releasing the trigger twice.

"AEGIS!" Thalia's shield deflected the bullet and her mace canister was now her spear.

"thought you'd use a bow and arrow."

"I'll manage." Thalia shrugged before channeling the electricity in the spear to knock her opponent flat on his ass, she saw Kung Jin already engaged in combat with ferra and torr. Before having some sand thrown at her face. The mercenary aimed at Thalia's hands as the huntress laid distracted when an eagle's cry screeched on the battlefield. It pooped on his hand.

"OH GROSS!" Erron groaned, wiping the bird poo on his trousers before getting a face-first experience with Aegis. Thalia gave him an apologetic look before running to her friends to help. She threw her spear at the guard who prepped to stab percy and helped him up.

"thanks pinecone face, how's deathbreath?" His voice hinted humor and familiar love.

"Alive but out cold!" Takeda answered, carrying Nico back to the group.

Jin used his bow as a staff to give one more bash on Torr's head, causing the symbiotic pair to fall defeated.

"Tree girl?" Cassie cage asked, as if she demanded an explanation of why she had acquired this new nickname.

"oh shut up!" The huntress fumed. Suddenly more footsteps greeted the demigods and special forces. They found themselves surrounded by a bug-woman and someone who looked familiar...wait...

"CALYPSO?!" Percy asked, his green eyes looked warily at the ex-nymph. Calypso's lips moistened as she recalled her love for percy only to shake her head to shake the feelings.

"hello my hero, it's been a while." She said with a little curtsy. The bug woman waved her hand to shut calypso up.

"the earthrealmers, yes? And the halfgods?" The kyterrian queen asked.

"the term is demigod." Thalia sighed, d'vorah shot thalia a sour look before telling her to speak when spoken to. Thalia stuck her tongue out like a child.

"this one wants to know more of your diplomatic techniques."

"this one wants to get his can of bug spray and shove it in your face." Nico retorted, rubbing his eyes.

"insolent son of shinnok." A new voice chastised.

 **Percy POV**

A blue dude with a miniskirt walked towards us in robes and all.

"It's hades not shinnok and before you even start it it's not Argus, it's Poseidon and its not raiden it's Zeus." Nico clarified. The newcomer just gave us a sour look and began yelling at the earthrealmers for 'interfering with outworld matters.' At that cue everyone shot a dirty look at Kung Jin who scowled back at us.

"you have the honor of a thief rather than a diplomat." The blue dude hissed, well at the special forces. Kung Jin stepped forwards and his staff appeared, he wanted trial of kombat for the man's innocence. We all facepalmed as kotal khan walked down the steps on the arena.

"dude," i sighed "it's just a bread thief!"

"remember the penalty is DEATH." D'vorah reminded, giving a confident smirk as if she knew her emperor would kick Kung Jin's ass with no problem

"oh great," Thalia muttered with annoyance "it just has to be combat, why can't it be checkers or scissors paper rock?"

"Learn to hold your tongue, Thalia Grace."

Thalia kicked d'vorah in the face and the bug woman collapsed.

"let's set some rules DO NOT USE MY LAST NAME!"

Nico and I held Thalia back before she could pulverize d'vorah, our cousin began spitting out curses and vowing to use Nico's can of bug spray to eliminate her.

"This is why Thalia needs her coffee every morning..." Nico muttered, ordering skeletons to pin her down.

*thwack thwack*

"Stay...down...you...piece...of...shit!" We heard the archer curse, each time he said a word, he used his staff to bash the emperor's head.

"Go JIN!" i cheered, cupping my hands to make my voice become louder. The shaolin monk noticed a nearby barrel and flung it at kotal khan's body.

"Now that's just dirty." Nico muttered, fiddling with his ring. He kept his eyes close on both of the men's bodies as they delivered blows to one another, a scarlet blush appeared on Nick's face when Jin punched Khan in the face.

"Remember you have Will back home?" I mocked in a sing-songy voice. Nico pulled up his aviator jacket to hide his cheeks.

"Shut up Jackson, you're still not my type," My cousin replied, looking down on his feet. Well...until with a final arrow, Kahn slid up onto our feet. Nico's eyes widen at how beat up the osh-tekk emperor looked he stepped on his face. "uh...sorry, reflexes." He helped Kotal up and bowed respectively; when the blue guy looked at me, i did the same thing.

"Bow before the emperor wench." D'vorah ordered, kicking Thalia's face. Thalia struggled under the skeletons before giving Nico a dirty look. The son of Hades sighed and called off the dead to release Thalia before wiping her bloody lip.

"Ahem! Kotal Kahn, we are most grateful to be in your presence...RIGHT GUYS?!" Thalia addressed giving him a bow of respect, before giving us an electrifying glare. Me and Nico suddenly began agreeing to her as we knew what would happen if we said no, the special forces also picked up and bowed also. Kotal Kahn stared at Kung Jin and knelt to his knees.

"Do what you must." He muttered in defeat.

"you're not really gonna..." Cassie asked before getting interrupted by Jin who helped Kotal up.

"instead of your life, give us your allegiance. Even if Mileena has the amulet, we need Valdez to catch Kano. Win win, don't you think?" the archer offered. D'vorah took a step forward and warned the emperor not to trust us. Thalia moved her hand to her knife, prepping to stab the kyterrian queen. With a sigh escaping his lips, the Khan shook Jin's hand, much to D'vorah's disappointment. He turned to us.

"Now, may we learn of your names?" He asked...or rather demanded. That's when Thalia, Nico and I huddled together.

"I am NOT going first," Nico admitted, "you go, Thals."

"Uh HELL no, let mr bigshot handle it!" thalia replied, gesturing over my direction.

"eldest first, Nick." I hissed. Nico smirked before replying that he was the youngest if considering by appearance.

"I said I'm not going first!" I yelled, maybe a bit too loudly because Kotal Kahn ordered me to go first. I sighed, i was SO going to regret this.

"My name is Perseus jackson: son of poseidon, the god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, droughts, floods and storms. Held the sky, wielder of riptide, the slayer of minotaur twice, navigator of the labyrinth, slayer of kronos, one of the seven, eye of nekhapt, hero of Olympus and I WILL BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE IF YOU DON'T CALL ME PERCY" I introduced, Thalia shot me a dirty look at that last title and slapped me on the head.

"Ahem please excuse him, he's got a severe case of ADHD." Thalia stated, giving Kotal an apologetic look and me a glare.

"Well you have adhd too." takeda point out.

"My name is Thalia Grace, and please don't call me by my last name, just Thalia. Daughter of Zeus, the god of the sky, weather, air, lightning, honor and justice. Hunter and lieutenant of Artemis, wielder of Aegis, former pine tree and heroine of Olympus."

I nudged Nico to make him say his titles to the Emperor, since we needed to show our respect...cough cough...your turn nick.

"Nico Di angelo, son of Hades, the god of the Dead and Wealth, Ghost king, navigator of the labyrinth, former everything plant thing that Persephone turned me into and hero of Olympus." Nico replied, bowing with respect.

"Greeting children, I am Kotal Kahn, current emperor of outworld. I am eternally grateful that you have come to aid us to crush Mileena's rebellion." The emperor suddenly begin shining...like the sun. I leaned towards Erron to engage conversation with him.

"Hey uh...is he your brother?" I asked. Black shot me a look with disgust.

"Hell no and thank elder gods and all the gods no! He just got blessed by dad." He whispered back.

"let us celebrate this union with a feast!" Kotal Kahn announced, throwing his hands in the air. Right when the dude threw up his hands in the air Nico did the same, cheering and celebrating as if he was going to be at the party.

"I..uh...um...AHEM! onwards?" Nico suggested, gesturing to the path way that the citizens left for the emperor to walk.

"Yes," D'vorah hissed, with her bugs buzzing around our faces "Onwards."

When she took off with the emperor, Nico began whistling the tune to "Dynamite" and waving his hands to side. I couldn't help but join him, even with singing the lyrics. We earned strange looks from the special forces and a roll of eyes from Thalia.

Who cares? I thought PARTY TIME!

 **Somewhere else**

Reptile crashed to the ground as a hammer made contact with his face. The zaterrean looked upwards only to find another punch.

"Alright lizard lips, scamper off now and tell him to not mess with Valdez."

"You are making a grave mistake child," The lizard replied, with acidic spit dripping from his mouth "the kahn has your lover and you're aiding the rebel leader, come now and you will be spared"

Leo paused a bit "Stop lying, lizard lips. The kahn killed calypso and that's that!" Leo singed Reptile's clothes, leaving the green lizard to scamper out of the camp. He saw Tanya finishing another guard with her Kobo Jutsu blades and gave her a confident smirk.

"Don't worry Leonardo Valdez," the edenian promised "we will avenge your love once Mileena is on the throne."

"I'll be the one to kill the current emperor, then i'll be...KOTALLY happy! ha! get it?" The son of hephasteus looked around to be rewarded with an applause but insteaed got a groan from his new ally.

"i really...hate you." She sighed, Leo just gave her a smirk before running back to Mileena's camp

* * *

"you have done well, Leo Valdez," Mileena remarked rubbing his head "perhaps you weren't as useless as they said, the SEVENTH wheel."

Leo looked down at his feet, he remembered how all the romans doubted him, he recalled on what Gaea told him

"You're the seventh wheel valdez." He heard her soft voice echo in his head.  
Leo ignited his palms and threw the fireballs outside the door, almost nailing Rain.

"Watch it, boy." the purple ninja spat, putting emphasis on the word BOY as if it was a curse to say it.

"Sorry man." Leo replied, giving his new 'friends' a sheepish grin.

At that moment, Tanya leaned towards her leader.

"please tell me you're going to eliminate Valdez once we're done with him." the dark-skinned edenian pleaded.

Mileena let out a hearty laugh before shaking her head.

"Once we claim outworld, we CLAIM this 'camp halfblood' that Leonardo talks about. A trained camp for demigods. Demigods like rain."

"Yes but this one is different than Rain."

"Hush, Tanya, time will tell. For now we wait.'

 _Author's note: Yay! Partytime! *insert some party music* yeah...i was bored and i wanted more bit where i could piss of kotal Kahn, d'vorah and the other guys. And yes, Erron Black IS a son of apollo if you haven't picked it up. Ok i hope enjoyed it. Fav/ follow/ review. Please no mean reviews. Aqua out._


	4. Outworld party (Thalia Grace)

_Author's note: I put my hands up! Something something! The butterflies fly away! Yeah i don't know the lyrics to Party in the USA so uh...yeah! party time! this will be an extra bit and this will be when the players play as Thalia. Yes i'm a big fan of Thalia and her characteristics are awesome (since she was like: LOL gonna be a Hunter of Artemis to escape the prophecy in your face jackson!) So yeah, enjoy!_

 **Thalia POV**

When Ermaccer (or was it Ermac) led us to the our combined room, I sat down on the middle bed and tossed my bag on the pillows.

"Well guys, i bags this bed!" I announced, reclining on it. Percy and Nico cursed under their breath, showing their obvious jealous.

"What? YOU MAD?!" I teased, throwing my hands in the air.

"Shut up Thals, bags this bed." Nico groaned sitting on the edge of the bed left of mines, leaving Percy with the one close to the window.

"Oh great," He muttered, "I get the bed closest to the window, at least i would be able to get fresh air when someone shoots a flaming arrow in our room."

At that moment, someone knocked on our door. Nico opened it, to see Calypso with a worried look.

"Hey uh...the kahn needs to see you...like NOW." She explained.

* * *

We finally burst through the throne room with beat-red faces, interrupting the meeting between the outworld gang and

"Hey...we're...h-here." Percy gasped, he almost collapsed on the floor if it hadn't been for me to pinch his ear. The emperor just stared at us as if we were disrespectful (because we really were) but waved that comment away.

"if you haven't known," D'vorah began.

"Most likely haven't." Nico snickered before getting my elbow against his ribs.

"the emperor had sent a scout team to investigate the Kuatan jungle to search for Mileena, the only survivor is Reptile." The bug queen gestured to the severely burnt lizard dude who was helped up by Erron. At that moment Percy snickered.

"Something funny, earthrealmer?" Reptile ventured, his long tongue flickered with anger and some green acid liquid dribbled out of his mouth.

"Ha ha...n-no! it's just that uh...y'know what forget it." the son of Poseidon sighed.

"Kelphead." I mocked, earning a hi-five from Nico. Percy just glared at me, he's just jealous that i have less nicknames.

"A boy has joined forces with Mileena, he has the skill over fire and his toolbelt can pull out anything he wishes," The lizard explained. "He claimed that Kotal Kahn slaughtered Miss Calypso."

At that moment, Calypso cried in her hands. Cassie places her hands on the ex-nymph to comfort her.

"um...ok! uh we'll deal with Leo tomorrow, like um...isn't General Blade getting Mileena's location?" I said, looking at both Cage and Kotal.

"right um..she's still looking," Cassie stated, "she's looking for Kano since that scumbag was the last guy Mileena consulted with."

"minus Leo?" Nico added.

"yeah minus Leo."

Percy looked outside the door and sniffed a bit.

"Since when did you become Grover?" I joked.

"Since i smelt the roast meat, pinecone Grace." he replied in a sarcastic attitude. I pulled out one of my hunting knives and aimed for Percy's abdomen.

"I told you not to call me that!" i ordered, my voice got low and dangerous but Percy seemed to not falter from the obvious anger in my voice.

"Ha! too chicken to pull a punch infront of the emperor?" seaweed brain remarked, pulling out riptide. Kotal Kahn stood up.

"Let's start our feast with kombat!"

*begin fight*

I whipped out my other knife and began making swift stabs aimed to his head and body. Jackson deflected many of them with Riptide before kicking me in the face and dousing me with a water pillar. i faked that i was on the ground groaning and when he offered a hand to help me up. I took his hand and zapped him by channeling electricity through my fingers.

"I thought by now that you'd learn to play dirty!" i mocked, bringing down the butt of one of my knives down on his head. Percy then grabbed my legs to pull me down and straddled to punch me several times. In a scuffle, I managed to tap my bracelet, activating it with "Aegis!" My trusty shield formed and i shoved it in Percy's face.

"Gods!" he hissed, he rolled off me, rubbing his eyes. I pulled out my mace canister and transformed into a spear.

"Well Jackson," I sneered, banging my bronze spear against the shield "where's your shield, it'd be awesome if we had a shield battle."

Percy recovered and pressed the stopwatch button on his watch. The watch morphed into a shield and swings his sword twice.

"let's go woody." He called.

"Right back at'cha, Nemo!" I replied going in for the stab in his neck. Percy sidestepped and struck towards my left arm. I pushed Jackson down with my shield and recalled my spear. I pulled my bobbypin out and bent it, causing the hair accessory to morph into a celetial bronze bow. When Percy recovered, he slashed into my shoulder, causing the fabric of my 'death to barbie' shirt to tear a bit.

"You're paying for that." I hissed

"Yeah don't worry." Jackson sighed, i used the bow to deflect Percy's blows until i kicked him down and placed my foot on his chest. I threaded an arrow and aimed it at his forehead

"Call me pinecone face, whenever you want," I growled, Percy gulped "don't call me by my las tname or i swear on my dad's beard..."

"Your dad has a beard," Nico joked, suddenly the thunder began to rumble. "Right um...of course you have a beard lord Zeus."

I rolled my eyes and continued threatening Percy. "I swear by my dad's existing beard that i'll drag you into a whirlpool of pain...got it?"

"Got it...Thals." He replied. My scowl altered into a grin and helped him up.

*end fight*

Kotal Kahn looked expectedly at us as if he demanded more entertainment or even more blood. Percy walked up to the blue emperor's throne, spread his arms and then asked. "Are we not amused?" in a distinct, british and over the top accent. Me and Nick couldn't help but crack up. Hell even the special forces found it funny!

* * *

 **Takeda POV**

"ARE WE NOT AMUSED?" Jackson demanded to the emperor after he and his cousin engaged in a bloody brawl ordered by Kotal Psycho Kahn. Thalia and Nico couldn't help but break down, i looked around my comrades to see them joining in with the halfbloods and who could blame them? From the corner of my eye i saw the outworld gang scowling at Percy and his relatives, especially d'vorah.

"We demand your apology towards the emperor." Ermac demanded, his green spirits seemed to orbit around him faster when he said 'emperor'. Nico then shot a glare at him.

"Y'know, dad's getting pretty ticked that some spirits haven't been coming home. Do you KNOW how much stress you put through him every time you take a soul, ermac? If i wasn't so lenient i could just touch you with my stygian iron sword and let you suffer the same punishment as Shang Tsung were t-mph!." Nico explained before getting muffled by Thalia's hand.

"apologies, Kotal Kahn. We PROMISE," she shot a glare at her two cousins "that we will not mock you...or threaten you...or call you names."

The emperor demanded their word for it, in which they swore on the river styx. The kahn smirked before waving his hands to call off the assembly, letting us know that he will alert us when the feast will be prepared.

"Itadakimasu!" percy cheered, clapping his hands together like a generic japanese anime character. I gritted my teeth with anger. Fucking weaboo. Suddenly i felt Jacqui patting on my shoulder.

"C'mon takeda," she comforted, giving me a warm smile "they're just kids, i'm sure there was a time when we were like them."

My anger changed to nostalgia as i remember training with the shirai-ryu and how i enjoyed laughing with my fellow trainees...well until i heard Nico scream "BEES! BEES!"

We then heard Thalia and Percy screaming, i looked at the other people in my squad and we followed the sound. We saw the big three children swatting around their heads to eliminate D'vorah's children.

"Not the bees! not the bees!" Thalia whimpered, the daughter of zeus warily pulled out a can of bugspray and sprayed it all over d'vorah. The bug queen began coughing and wheezing, several of her children fell down dead. That's when Thalia realised that the kytin queen was distracted and performed a sweeping kick to trip d'vorah. She pulled out her knives and stabbed them in D'vorah's legs.

"That's for calling me 'Thalia Grace'." She muttered before stepping D'vorah's face. The kyttin queen used one of her pincers to stab at Thalia's shoulder, causing the girl to howl in pain and kneel.

"Ambrosia, catch!" Nico threw a chocolate square in Thalia's hand, the thunder child immediately consumed the treat before her shoulder healed a little so she summoned Aegis

"I've died once, and i'm not going to die now because of some bug who's sour that i'm awesome!" She taunted, banging her spear twice on the shield.

"this one shall bring your head to the emperor." D"vorah threatened, prepping in a fighting stance.

"yeah i'm sure he wants my head to replace the star of his christmas tree

*begin fight*

D'vorah stamped her foot, causing a swarm of bees to send Thalia up in the vortex.

"H-he-heights!" Thalia screamed before throwing her spear down on the queen. D'vorah sidestepped to avoid the spear. The daughter of Zeus fell to the ground with a thud before rolling out of the way of D'vorah's foot. She clampsed on the queen's foot before channeling electricity through her body and electrocuting the queen. As the bug stayed paralysed, Thalia used the non-sharp part of the spear to jab at D'vorah's head. D'vorah's wings expanded and fluttered from Thalia's grasp.

"Fool!" the queen mocked, unleashing her pincers to pierce Thalia's vital parts.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" She muttered, using her shield to block the blows.

"Should we tell Kotal Kahn?" Jin asked, I looked to my left to see well outlines of where Nico and Percy were standing.

"Hey...where did they go?"

*end fight*

Thalia tripped over D'vorah's pincers and recalled Aegis to let her utilise her two a fearsome battle, D'vorah held Thalia's wrists to prevent the girl from stabbing her. That's when the devil himself stopped the fight.

"D'vorah, please stop fighting with the guest. Miss Thalia, please do not quarell with my advisor."

"Then tell her to stop being such a hag." Thalia muttered, sheathing her knives.

"We will have your tongue soon, halfblood." The kyttinn threatened, arching her head in a menacing manner.

"oh goody, someone else wants to kill me. What's that uh...50 people?" She sighed.

"Nah 54, don't forget Sisyphus and those wolves in the lupin house, make sure you count properly." Nico corrected.

"Sisyphus is dead though." Percy pointed out.

I facepalmed.

"Y'know, you shouldn't be proud that so many people wanna kill you." Jacqui sighed. The kahn waved his head to shut us up.

"Enough, the feast is prepared, i request your audience."

"Wohoo!" Percy cheered before waving his hands side to side and singing the lyrics to dynamite, earning looks from the emperor and d'vorah, as the cheerful teenagers danced their way back to their room.

* * *

 **Kung Jin POV**

"Ugh...poor kids." Jacqui sighed. Cassie popped a bubble and flicked through her photos on her phone. There was one with Calypso and her.

"Huh? Why did you take a selfie with Calypso?" i asked, giving her my usual glare and mockery of her western traditions.

"Well, if Leo won't listen to me might as well!" She replied. That's when Takeda pushed the doors open, we saw Kotal Kahn at the end of the table with D'vorah and Ermac on the left and right side respectively. Black and reptile joined on D'vorah's side whilst Ferra and Torr sat with Ermac. Calypso sat near the end of the table and gave us a little wave, well atleast someone's friendly.

"Where's tree girl, Nick-nick and fish?" Ferra demanded, slamimng her hands on her table.

"they're in their rooms." I replied.

"This one will go find the-" D'vorah stood up before getting intreruppted by her water spurting upwards like a fountain.

"Don't bother, we're here, bug-queen." The son of poseidon sighed. Thalia and Nico picked up two drumsticks before chucking it in the fire.

"How DARE you throw our food in the fire, how disrespectful!" The zaterran accused, standing from his spot and pointing a finger at the halfbloods. From the corner of my eye, i saw Erron Black pick up a drumstick from his plate and toss it in the fire...well he tried to because i managed to aim an arrow and nail the piece of chicken to a wall.

"Ahem, and i'm sure that the outworld mercenary gets off scot-free." Cassie clarified, rolling her eyes. Suddenly Ferra stood up.

"Oh! that's why fire smell like chick-chick?" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry what," The emperor asked, his eyes were widened at Ferra's releasiation "Black, how many Chicken wings have you been throwing in the fire?"

"uh...i've lost count! BUT BUT! i have a legit excuse!" The cowboy replied, standing up from his chair and waving his hands. That's when calpyso stood up and silenced the crazy audience.

"In order to honour our greek deities, at dinner we usually sacrifice our food towards dedicating to how they have assisted us for today and hoping for tomorrow" The ex-nymph explained "at least that's WHAT i hope you have been doing for the last, i dunno, 100 years!"

"why don't you go venture in the fire and see if it smells like chicken, my darling." Black sarcastically before plucking off the chicken wing and throwing it in the fire.

"Ok that's apollo covered," percy reported, pulling out a checklist that looked like it was scribbled in ancient greek. "So the two drumsticks were for artemis and Athena. What else?"

"I suggest one for our dads so uh...yeah just take three more drumsticks." Nico suggested, stealing three more and burning them.

How about one more for Ares and another for Hermes so we can get brute strength and be sneaky enough to ninja past Mileena." thalia replied, Nico nodded before taking two more and tossing them in the fire.

"Ok...that's our sacrifice done! Let's eat!" Percy rejoiced before sitting down next to Calypso. Nico and Thalia sat opposite of their cousin and they gestured to us to sit down.

"Well?" Nico demanded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you going to stand there like idiots as we talk about daring adventures which are most likely more scarier than yours?" Thalia ventured, wiggling her eyebrows as if she was setting a challenge. That's when Cage cracked her knuckles and sat next to Thalia. Jacqui found her place next to Nico. I settled next to Cage and Takeda managed wiggle between his 'girlfriend' and the outworld cowboy.

"I doubt you've never been kidnapped by fugly over there." Cassie replied, pointing over to the cowboy. The mercenary just let out a chuckle before tipping his hat down like a gentlemen.

"Well, we've travelled through the underworld and searched for something that my stepmum lost." Nico replied.

"And what would that be?" I queered, sensing a great story coming up.

"My Uncle's sword that can control the dead easily." Percy replied nonchantely, checking his nails as if he was a diva.

"ooooh," jacqui gasped, leaning towards the demigods "I sense a great story coming up!"

 **A few hours later and in Cassie's cage POV**

"And that's when dad turned me into a tree." Thalia sighed, reminising those hard times.

"Wouldn't it have pained you if a dog urinated next to your tree." Kotal Kahn inquired, tipping his head. That's when my communicator rang. I stood up and bowed, automatically excusing myself from the party.

"Sergeant Cage, reporting." I replied, that's when i was relieved to hear my mother's voice.

"this is general blade, how's things going with the emperor." Mom demanded.

"Demigods are being demigods and keeping their language PG, d'vorah being a bitch and jin being Jin." I said. That's when she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Nevertheless, Chase, grace and Mclean are with me right now. We're on our way to the refugee camp."

"How'd you track him there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not hard actually, Leo gave me some stuff that can detect his tech or any tech he's edited." I heard annabeth reply.

"Wow, that's handy." I muttered

"It won't be long till i track that scumbag and drag his ass back to base in handcuffs."

"Be careful," I sighed, suddenly the communicator hung up "...mom."

That's when i felt Jacqui tap my shoulder.

"Hey, everything ok?" She asked, her brown eyes connected with my blue eyes and then she knew what i was thinking.

"It's ok, i'm sure your dad will be there for her." Takeda sympathized, after telepathically invading my thoughts

"I pity her..." Kung Jin sighed. That's when a loud chorus of laughter came from the hall.

"Rachel was all like: boom! i hit kronos with a hairbrush!" Nico reenacted, doing a funny little dance around the table, even sourpuss bitch'vorah managed a little smile. After looking at Nico, Thalia and Percy i felt that they coud never feel what i felt in my childhood. My childhood never had a parent, my mom was too busy tracking Kano and my Dad was wrapped up with being a movie star. At least they had a mom...i thought bitterly.

 _Author's note: this was...actually decent. I gt some good fight scenes, i kept my language PG for the PJ characters AND i managed to wrap it up with a link to Sonya's chapter! yay! grats to me! anyhoo! fav/follow/review_


	5. ALS ice bucket challenge

_Author's note: All the ladies love leo! Baby i invented scrawny! BLUE ELEPHANTS! Taco bell! Idiot mode! Yup i really do like Leo! He's certainly not ugly as his dad and he's pretty cute. I'm glad you found your ideal girl! So...uh wow so Leo ran into Kano on his way to outworld. As well as stealing his tech, he decided to have some fun with it. Say it with me: BABY I INVENTED SCRAWNY! I own neither of these franchises, those belong to Rick Riodan and netherRealm studios_

 **Jason POV**

I yawned as another refuge passed us when he passed the test.

"Can't we like...set off the device, Leo told me that he put a detonator in every piece of machinery?" I sighed impatiently, reclining on a chair.

"No!" Annabeth and Piper replied, shooting glares at me. I saw a conversation between Blade and Cage near the entrance

"This...is what split us up in the first place! You disappear in your work, never having time for me and cassie!" The actor explained, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I HAD my responsibilities...i'm sorry that YOU weren't in the centre of attention." Sonya replied, shooting him a glare.

"There's a time where you put your family in front of your work...GENERAL!"

That's when Annabeth and Piper ditched me, going to Sonya and Johnny respectively.

"Hey! HEY!" I called before sighing.

"Man..."I groaned, clicking a few buttons. That's when Kenshi walked up to me.

"Any luck, Jason Grace?" He asked, for some reason he could tell that i was distressed for being a blind person.

"Nah...ugh i wish Leo installed idiot m-" I groaned...wait...IDIOT mode! That's when i stood up on the desk.

"WOHOO! I DID IT! UH HUH! Who's the son of Jupiter who figured out that Leo installed idiot mode? I AM!" I bragged, doing a celebratory dance around the desk. I got funny looks from many of the refuges, especially that old lady.

"what is this...idiot mode?" Kenshi asked, tilting his head sideways with confusion.

"It's basically like how in video games there are easy, medium and hard settings for CPUs. When me and Leo found that arcade in the back of the big house, Leo decided to tamper with it. Generating Idiot mode, where the CPUs do the exact opposite of the instructions...and damn is it funny." I chuckled.

"And how do you access it!" Blade demanded, slamming her hands on the table. That's when i smirked and pressed the button.

"this ought to be good." Piper laughed, wondering how the black dragon's tech would all fail.

"Since this is a cloaking tech, we'd hope to pick out Kano or rather someone who seems out of place." Annabeth deduced, using her eyes to scan the crowd of refugees.

"You seem to know this 'Kano'...intimately." Li Mei assusmed, turning her head to Sonya. Sonya scowled and looked away.

"intimately is how i WOULDN'T describe it...but yes. I've been chasing him for a long time. I'm NOT letting him get away." Blade growled, still looking for someone who looks out of place.

"Stubbornness..." Annabeth muttered, earning a confused look from the two women.

"Stubbornness is your fatal flaw." She continued.

"Excuse me?" Sonya growled, cracking her knuckles.

"If you keep pursuing Kano, he could manipulate you. If i were Kano, i would use your stubbornness against you. I would use this to separate from your family, urge the special forces to turn to the idea of stop funding your search. Once you have nothing to return to, i'll find you in a secluded area...and finish you there." Annabeth explained, rolling her grey calculating eyes. Piper and I looked at Annabeth, freaking out at how morbid her plan would be.

"ALL THE LADIES LOVE LEO!" An australian accented voice echoed

What the...

"Blue elephants!" Octavian's voice cheered

No way...

"Holy fire mcshizzle!" Reyna's voice exclaimed

They came from the same old woman in the centre of the crowd who had her hands on her mouth.

Sonya then shot the glare at the woman, knowing that there was something wrong with that woman.

"Wow..." piper sighed, "He's so scrawny!"

That's when the woman's face altered from a bearded grandpa with a cybernetic red eye to Leo.

"Baby i INVENTED SC-" Leo's voice claimed before the woman ripped off the cloaking device. That's when the frail female refugee turned into a muscular Australian with a cybernetic eye.

"Ah..that's better..." Kano sighed, cracking his knuckles and giving a perverted smirk to Piper.

"Kano..." Sonya growled walking around him with her fists up. I flipped my coin, turning it into a javelin.

"We don't want to fight." Piper ordered, her charmspeak caused Sonya to release her fists and me to lower my spear. Unfortunately, Kano pulled out his knife and aimed it at the general's head. That's when Annabeth raised her shield.

"I admire your strategy Kano, catching your opponents off guard, over my years with camp halfblood, I've grown immune to charmspeak" The daughter of Athena replied, giving him a pride-fill smirk.

"Ello, love it's been a while!" He greeted at General Blade with a little bow.

"I'm going to kill you with my...KNIFE!" I stated, hoping him to get the hint.

I just got a dirty look from everyone, even the australian jerk scowled at me.

"Aw c'mon! You can't blame me!" I groaned, what a waste of a good crocodile Dundee reference!

"Jason Grace?" Kano asked, that's when i readied my spear.

"Don't talk me into your problems, man. I ain't a psychiatrist." I joked, earning laughs from Piper and Annabeth.

"Well if brother won't play nice, maybe sister will." He threatened, grinning at his knife. I clutched on my spear tightly, thinking about what she said to me

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Thalia groaned with frustration, throwing her bow down. Her shirt was ripped and her shoulder had a severe burn mark, my sister kept a straight face as Reyna applied the medicinal powder on her shoulder, wincing with pain._

 _"Damnit! it hurts!" She cursed._

 _"Sarah," i demanded "report."_

 _The brunette huntress turned to me before respectably bowing towards me._

 _"We were ambushed by a criminal group called the Black Dragon when we were hunting the golden deer. Unfortunately, this 'golden deer' was just a hologram to ambush us. If it weren't for the back-up we wouldn't have been wiped out. Eight of our best huntresses, minus myself and Thalia, were lost. Thalia almost joined them but luckily i was able to intervene."_

 _I looked over to my sister and she rub her burnt shoulder._

 _"Kano," She whispered "he will pay."_

* * *

"You...wouldn't..." I growled.

"Well i've gutted a few, i only got a small taste of Thalia but maybe this time i will..."

Suddenly i channeled my electricity through my spear and knocked him into a wall.

"He's mine, this is after all these years, you asshole!" Sonya ordered, readying her fists.

"Fine with me! Jason, Kenshi and Piper, keep the citizens in check. I'll help Cage with the guards." Annabeth ordered before taking off to the faraway tent, weaving past the crowd of panicking refugees. I picked up Piper bridal style and floated in the air to the shipping crates. The special forces took the hint and attempted to calm down the refugees.

 **Johnny Cage POV**

"She's back on it again." I sighed, walking back and forth in frustration.

"Sir, you need to understand that..." a soldier explained before i just punched him in the face with frustration.

"Sir! Sir!" I saw Annabeth run into the tent with a red face.

"Cut to the chase!" I groaned, pun unintended

"jasonturnedonLeo'sidiotmodecausingKano'scloakingdevicetofail,thenJasongotsuperangrycuzKanostartedsayingtohimthathewouldhurtthaliaandthenJasonelectrocutedhimandSonyathentackledthatjerkandthenalltherefugeesstartedpanicking!" She rambled before collapsing on the floor.

"Woah, say it slowly!" I repeated, helping her up. That's when Kenshi pushed the tent flaps.

"Sonya is attacking Kano and all the refugees are panicking." The blind samurai calmly replied. That's when i pushed past him, this was DEFINITELY not an event to worry about.

"holy shit..." I exclaimed, staring at tired annabeth and puzzled Kenshi

There were a sea of refugees, only from the ground i could see cries from both fighters and loud explosions. On some giant shipping crates, I saw Piper McLean standing with a megaphone.

"Everyone! PLEASE STAY CALM!" Piper's voice soothed, some of the refugees actually obeyed her and followed the officials. I looked in the air to see Grace with his arms cross and giving me a smirk.

"Hey? Need a lift?" He replied, his blond hair was flapping in the wind.

"Sure, get ready peter pan!" I replied, grinning at my own joke. I began a running start up before jumping in the air and getting carried by the boy.

"Man, you're heavy!" He groaned. Kenshi used his telepathy to lift Chase and himself to Piper. Once we joined with the Aphrodite child, she called down to the fight below.

"Miss Blade! Kano! Stop fighting!"

Only to be responded by a laser nearly burning off her feet, she sighed before getting a hand on Jason's shoulder. I saw my ex-wife punching furiously at Kano's head until he fell down with a thud. All the refugees stopped panicking and gathered around the couple. When Kano attempted to rise up, Sonya slammed her foot down on his chest. She knelt down and put him on choke hold.

"That isn't good..." jason mused, earning a glare from the girls and Kenshi. I jumped down from the crates, obviously jason's instincts were to catch me before i pummeled into the ground. After 50 seconds in hovering in the air, Jason dropped me from the height and collapsed to the ground. Before i could land into the ground with a splat, i did a forward roll and knelt towards my ex-wife.

"Sonya, don't do this." I growled, i was so anxious that my teeth were grinding against each other.

"He's...right!" The black dragon leader managed to say before getting his head bashed against the concrete pavement. Sonya's blue eyes flared with rage as she had the perfect time to end Kano's pathetic life.

"Sonya, don't do something that you would regret." I warned. Sonya's mouth let a sigh escape and she released the guy from choke hold. That's when Jason flipped his coin and brandished his sword.

"NO mutilations." I ordered, point my finger at that giant golden blade, making him recall it with a disappointed groan.

"Just a scratch?" He whimpered.

"NO!" I forced, i snatched his coin away and the special forces put handcuffs on Kano.

"Alright Kano, talk!" Annabeth threatened, holding her knife near his neck.

"To a lil' girl? Ha! I'd kick your ass around..." Suddenly Annabeth did a sweeping kick and flipped over his body, she could have in headlock.

"Check...mate." She replied, doing her anime impression of the little girl from no game no life.

"Kuatan Jungle!" He spat out.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked, not hearing what he said.

"Mileena and her lackies are camping out the Kuatan Jungle, i think that Valdez Brat is with them."

Piper glared at him, she paced up to the handcuffed thug and grabbed his head, she pulled him into a french kiss.

"Piper...what?" Jason gasped, thinking her girlfriend was cheating on him. A few seconds later, the criminal overlord collasped on the ground unconscious, everyone stared at the daughter of aphrodite who was wiping her mouth with disgust

"Ugh, for a thug and a womanizer he's a pretty bad kisser...what? My mom's Aphrodite, goddess of love and other sappy stuff? Of course i have the power to do that!" She replied, casually stretching.

"Grace, Mclean and Chase we still need you at base so Kenshi you're supervisor, Johnny and I will take scumbucket here to camp." Sonya ordered, the demigods did a military salute before following the blind man to the helicopter.

"So..." I suggested, "you and me?"

Sonya let out a groan before mumbling about it never going to happen.

 **At camp halfblood, in the big house with normal POV**

When Kano woke up, he was attached to one of the chairs, both his feet and hands were tied to the chair and the hephaestus kids managed to disable his weapons and cybernetics.

"So...what now, we don't want anything to do with this guy." Drew muttered, stirring her lemonade, her ice cubes were tinkling as it touched the spoon. That's when Conner and Travis smirked at each other.

"But we do!" They said in a synchronized tone, all the other head councillors looked at each other with uncertainty.

 **Hermes cabin**

"Alright! Everyone get your cameras ready!" Conner ordered. All the elf-looking kids pulled out their phones. One of the kids gave a thumbs up to show they were ready.

"What's up mah peeps," Travis greeted, doing a stereotypical gangster accent. "I'm Travis and this is my bro Conner!" Then Conner walked into the frame.

"With us right now, is no other than Kano, the leader of the black dragon himself. So uh...miss Blade, is it ok we getta do anything we want?" The twin asked, suddenly all the cameras focused on Sonya.

"Yeah sure, do what you want." She replied, grinning as knowing that if Hermes was the god of trickery and being an asshole, his children were most likely going to provide torture.

"Alrighty! Firstly we want to show him some hospitality. With us are wasabi tubes, if you don't watch anime let alone assassination classroom, then you may not get this reference." Conner explained. Travis pulled out a rope and tied it tightly around his mouth. The cyborg struggled in the handcuffs and gag but were at mercy at the twins. Each brother had a tube of wasabi and rammed it up Kano's nose before squeezing it.

Kano's face began going red like fire before muffled screaming came from the rope. The twins quickly untied the muffler to see his reaction.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU BLOODY PSYCHOPATHS!" The Australian cursed, howling in pain and glaring at the Stoll brothers.

"Incorrect, I'm a sociopath, my dear brother here is the psychopath." One of the twins replied, gesturing to his brother. After having laughter echo around the hermes cabin, it suddenly got serious.

"But no squeezing the wasabi tube wasn't our original plan." Conner admitted malevolently, that's when a murmur of excitement brushed among the cabin. Kano looked around gave the onlooking Sonya a "please help me" look. Travis came back with a bucket of ice cubes and ice water.

"We nominate you for ALS ice bucket challenge, Kano. What do you have to say for yourself?" Travis suggested, tilting his head and demanding an answer. The Black Dragon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted with the twins pouring the bucket on his head. Everyone was laughing their butts off, even Sonya.

"Alright Conner, that's enough." Sonya sighed, dragging Kano's chair away from the hermes cabin.

"I'm not Conner, he's Travis. Jeez woman if you're going to be supervising Camp you might as well do a good job about it." The boy complained, rolling his eyes with sarcasm. Sonya sighed and apologized to the boy, attempting to appease his wrath. Before she left the cabin, 'travis' replied. "I'm just kidding Blade, I AM Conner!" Then the entire cabin bursted out with laughter.

 **A few moments later**

"Thank god, he'll finally shut up. So how long is this spell supposed to last?" Johnny sighed, when he turned his head to Clovis, the child was already sleeping on Drew's shoulder.

"Ew! Gross! He's drooling on me!" The prissy girl screeched, pushing the dazed demigod to the ground, right when he made contact with the floorboards his eyes snapped open.

"I'd say about 3-4 hours. We put in some nightmares so that ought to be good." Clovis said before mumbling back to sleep. Suddenly Kano began twitching and wriggling wildly, pleading the pursuer to stop chasing him. His nose still burning from the wasabi treatment and his hair was drenched with ice water.

The movie star pulled out his iphone and gestured his ex-wife to stand next to him.

"Hey head counsillors! join in!" He ordered, all the councillors crowded in with the selfie.

*click*

"Sending that to Cassie right now," Johnny smirked, sending the selfie to his daughter.

"OH! OH! wait! send our video too!" Conner replied, emailing the video to the movie star. Cage gave one look before shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" He replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in outworld**

"Hit or stand?" Nico asked, the son of Hades had a bored expression on his face.

"Hit."

Nico gave a card to the movie star's daughter before asking her the same question.

"Stand." Cassie replied, smirking with confidence.

"Alright, show your cards." The emo boy ordered.

Thalia had a sum of 16

Jacqui had 17

Kung Jin and Takeda both had 18

Percy got 20

The only person who didn't hand out her cards was Cassie Cage.

"Cage, dish out your cards." Percy glared.

"Read and weep 'em losers!" She cheered, slamming down her cards: 7, 3 and an ace.

Thalia cursed under her breath, folding her arms in disdain. Percy banged his head on the table, knowing that he could've got blackjack if he hadn't been so careful. Kung Jin stamped his foot with rage whilst Takeda and Jacqui began laughing.

"Still Queen of blackjack!" Cassie cage bragged, mocking her opponents; that's when her phone vibrated, she took it out and examined the message

"Huh, what's wrong?" Kung Jin asked peeking over her shoulder.

"look what the kids did to Kano..." She sighed, showing a selfie of the grinning head counsillors surrounding the pained mercenary. Cassie began typing on her phone before hitting the send button. A few seconds later another text message popped up.

"bitch-leena is in the kuatan jungle with a lot of defense, be careful BTW the hermes kids wanted me to show you this," Jacqui read before her eyes widen "wait a minute? KUATAN JUNGLE?!"

* * *

"Tell me again, why we're outside HIS room?" Thalia grumbled.

"Because HE's supposed to be supervising us and we could ask bug face." Percy replied.

"and WHY am i knocking?" the huntress of artemis inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you lost the last game." Nico grumbled.

"You weren't even playing!" Percy hissed.

"Yeah, what lets YOU off scot-free?" The girl hissed before getting confronted by the door opening.

"Why are you bothering me?" The cowboy demanded, pointing a gun at Thalia.

"Sorry to interrupt...whatever you're doing but..." Thalia began before Percy pulled his cousin back and stepped forwards.

"I thought you were supposed to protect us." Percy threatened, gritting his teeth.

"I didn't swear on styx, did i?" The mercenary replied, giving him a cocking grin.

"We need to talk to the kahn." the Nico ordered, fiddling with his skull ring. Erron squinted at the big three before telling them to run along.

"It's about Mileena, we've found her place." the son of poseidon admitted, glaring at the selfish man. He huffed in regret and grabbed his mask, he attached it before pacing down the hallway.

"Follow me." He stated before turning around. The demigods turned around and gave a thumbs up, that was to cue the assembly to follow the cowboy.

 _The longest author's note in this fanfic: This chapter was originally going to end around when Sonya takes Kano away but i felt that the chapter was too short. So i added a torture sequence with the counsillors. The idea of Piper's kiss was reference to assassination classroom where Bitch-sensei kisses nagisa until he becomes unconscious. The wasabi thing is also from assassination classroom. And if the rules of the blackjack that the special forces and the demigods were playing was weird...well...that's how i learnt to play blackjack SO DO NOT PUT MEAN STUFF IN THE REVIEW REGARDING THE BLACKJACK RULES! Ok and after reading trials of apollo i sort of learnt a few things so i've decided to make something clear: the trials of apollo will be considered to have 'never' happened' i'm sorry if you liked it but yeah just to clarify on things. Ahem after that entire paragraph, please fav/follow/ review and please don't leave mean reviews! Ja ne mina-san, Aqua out!_


	6. we're going to kuatan jungle!

_Author's note: hey guys! Aqua here! So this chap is based from the d'vorah chapter from Story mode but as a treat this will be a combined chapter, the player will get to play as eithier NICO or D'vorah. of course the flashback bit will allow the player to play as d'vorah. Set in the kuatan jungle._

 **Cassie POV**

"kano talked, Mileena's in the kuatan jungle, she's got the amulet and a LOT of protection." I reported, showing Kotal Kahn the text message from my dad. The blue emperor stroke his chin.

"Hmm..how are we to react to this?" The guy mumbled, looking expectedly at his buggy first advisor.

"I suggest a two pronged approach, one army shall distract Mileena whilst this one shall retrieve the amulet." The bug-bitch replied, that's when i knew something was fishy so i stepped in.

"Nuh-uh not alone, this one's coming with." I snapped, gesturing to myself and volunteering for the task.

"That's right, don't forget about Leo" Percy agreed, joining me and unsheathing his riptide sword. "Bugs hate smoke, bugs are attracted to light. You need water to douse a fire, i'm your guy."

"You need a fast escape, count me in!" Nico prompt.

"Stealth is of the essence." The queen bee hissed, glaring at the three of us.

"Did you not hear me?" I joked.

"Ok sure, so being a walking talking hive counts as 'steath' hell i think clarisse should replace you on this mission." Percy replied, earning hi-fives from his cousin and me.

"You may assist in the main-"

Suddenly the kahn placed an arm between us.

"D'vorah, you will grant their request. Let the halfbloods retrieve their friend and i will finally be rid of mileena." The blue emperor ordered before staring at Thalia, giving her the non-verbal question of whether she will join her cousins.

"I'll go with the main strike, besides everyone LOVES a daughter of zeus!" Thalia remarked doing a pose.

The bug queen stared at us with one more look of hate and then back at the emperor. After a few minutes, she nodded her head.

* * *

 **Nico POV**

I shadowtravelled us to a corner of the camp and we took refuge behind some crates.

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO'S HERE?" I heard Thalia greet in a sing-songy voice. Suddenly a load of tarkatans flooded the camp hallway and ran towards the direction of the daughter of Zeus' voice.

"Alright that's our cue." Cassie deduced. Suddenly i dropped to the floor snoring.

"Wake up, child." D'vorah ordered, kicking her feet against my head.

"Oi! shadow-travel takes up a lot of my energy, with great powers come great naps. Not responsibilities." I explained but the bug queen stung me with her pet bugs.

"Oh yeah, little note," Percy reminded. "Keep your kids AWAY from me."

The Kytinn woman just huffed at Percy before walking up to another box of crates, Cage held her hand gun up to her chest and gestured us to follow.

"Ninja-man! ninja-man! Does whatever a ninja can!" Percy whispered, tip-toeing and parodying the famous spider-man theme.

"Silence!" D'vorah hissed, then pointing at two figures outside the tent. There was a tarkatan dude and a ninja royal guy. The ninja royal guy was garbed in a purple helmet that concealed his face, he some sort of collar thing that was covered in jewellery and revealed most of his chest. His pants were indigo with some random rag that hung near the middle of the waistband. It was obvious he was some sort of royalty. Suddenly D'vorah stood up and began sashaying towards the man.

"Wait D'vorah!" Percy called but the woman was too far to hear so we just followed her with the ambush. The tarkatan dude hissed at us when we began walking closer and closer the regal man.

"You are to surrender...TRAITOR!" The man ordered, raising his hand and causing a water bubble to break free from a barrel.

"Hey! That's my mojo!" Percy whined, slamming his fist down to disperse the bubble.

"You speak of treason, Rain. This one knows you desire the throne, why serve mileena?" D'vorah interrogated, taking steps closer and closer to the man.

"I was the one who advised her to steal the amulet." Rain spoke, then he told his master plan of the amulet slowly killing the edenian and tarkatan hybrid and once she and Kotal's forces perished, he will-

"FIGHT!" Percy hollared, his inner adhd kid forced him to run towards the tarkatan guy with a sword. Suddenly tanned woman kicked Cage to the ground and began beating her up. Rain brought his fist into D'vorah's face...well for me? I got a nasty surprise.

"well, well!" A voice of a boy around my age greeted "if it isn't Nicky D-minaj himself, how's life going for you?"

I turned around and saw Leo jumping from the tent and pressing a few buttons. A sheet of fire was aimed towards D'vorah's direction. I stamped my feet and a skeleton pushed the bug queen out of the way but got reduced to ashes.

"Leo, what Mileena said to you ...isn't true." I explained, still calling on my stygian iron sword and swinging it a few times.

"oh...really? So me being the 7th wheel wasn't true! My father abandoned me wasn't true! You all don't need me wasn't true! YOU STOLE MY IPOD WASN'T TRUE!" The fire boy growled before igniting his palms and throwing the fireball as if it was a baseball towards my direction. I rolled out of the way before chucking something at the boy.

"Here! have your ipod back! You have crappy songs on it anyway!" I admitted it.

"See? Don't you all hate me!" Valdez demanded, readying his war hammer.

"Firstly, Rolling stones is crap, don't deny it. Secondly, listen to me. Calypso isn't dead. She's alive, she wants you back!" I babbled before getting kicked in the shin and kneed in the head.

"Enough! Let's show you what happens when you mess with the boy on fire himself!" Leo threatened before getting into a fighting stance

*begin fight!*

Leo set his body on fire before throwing three punches at my face. I recalled my sword before blocking the fires. For some reason my body didn't combust, thank gods it didn't.

"How the hell?" I began

"I dunno eithier, there were plenty of times when i punched dudes with fire and they didn't end up like edward cullen after tanning on a beach." Leo answered, suddenly we gave each other looks and began laughing our ass off. Right when Leo was distracted I summoned two roman skeletons and watched them attempt to incapacitate Leo, the son of Hephaestus ducked twice as the dead attempted to skewer him with a trident and aimed at their femurs. I growled before running towards him with an upwards strike to the skull, he whisked out another hammer from his belt and blocked the blow with an X shape. I pushed down on him and used the force to push me back and away from him. He tossed something rectangle at me and i caught it.

"Huh? Wrigelys eclipse chewy mints? Dude i haven't seen that in age-" Suddenly he pounced towards me but if it wasn't for the dark area, i shadowtravelled from one side to the other side. Leo fell face first into the swamp water and the mud seemed to keep him down.

*end fight!*

I walked towards Leo and pulled out a recording device.

"Listen and if you don't you might regret it." I ordered, i pressed the button the replay recording.

 _Recording replay February 2016_

 _Calypso: so uh...i just speak into this?_

 _Nico: yup, go ahead_

 _Calypso: Leo, if you're hearing this then that means that you're alive and i'm safe. I heard you joined Mileena's army because i'm dead but in fact i'm alive. Alive and waiting for you and Festus, please come home soon. It's not to late_

 _Recording end_

Leo faltered before looking at me.

"Is this...true?" he demanded, his tone was suspicious but hopeful. I nodded before offering a hand up, the son of Hephaestus took it and i hoisted him up.

"Welcome back to reality, how're you liking it?" I asked

"Muddy with a side of swamp water." valdez commented, cracking up. Suddenly the dark skinned girl growled.

"You TRAITOR!" She screamed, deflecting another punch from Cassie. Suddenly two other tarkatan foot soldiers joined the brawl.

"ready?" I said, prepping my stygian iron sword and going back to back with Leo.

"Is Calypso alive?" He replied, giving me a smirk. Ok he's ready. The two monsters extended their tarkatan blades and we charged at them with our weapons drawn.

 **Normal POV**

D'vorah used her pincers to finish Rain before giving him another curse. The kyttin queen proceeded to move towards the tent but was interrupted by another fire ball courtesy of Tanya, the dark edenian got off cassie and stalked towards the first advisor.

"Leaving without your friends D'vorah?" Tanya asked in a sad but malicious tone, she gestured towards Cassie groaning as Percy healed her with the water and Nico and Leo began deflecting the incoming tarkatan soldiers.

"It seems one of your own has turned your back, edenian." D'vorah replied, arching her head towards Leo, who gave the two women a wave.

"Leonardo's betrayal means naught to us, besides. Once you're done, the kahn will be at our mercy." she stated

"My name is LEO!" the boy called, sticking his tongue at the stuckup edenian

"This one does not take kindly to your betrayal, edenian." D'vorah replied, readying her pincers.

"Your people believed we avoided your island out of respect for your solitary nature but actually: we just didn't like you." Tanya smirked back before readying her kobu jutsu blades. Suddenly from the corner where the earthrealmers laid they couldn't help but crack up.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SNAP!" Cassie called, cupping her mouth to project her voice, chortling but coughing out blood at the same time.

"Damn! that's dirty!" Percy commented, his grin was like a Cheshire cat: from ear to ear.

"BURN BURN!" Nico repeated running around in a circle and having a 'v' finger sign on both hands.

"need some ice for that burn, Lady bug?" Leo offered, before joining Nico in his laps. Tanya gave a weird look at D'vorah who just sighed and got into a fighting stance. The tarkatans then extended their blades as Nico and Leo eventually calmed down.

 **Somewhere else but in normal POV again**

Thalia growled with anger as she stabbed another tarkatan with her knives and kicked him in the stomach.

"These dudes never end!" Thalia complained, slitting another soldier's throat. Jacqui punched another guy with her gauntlet and used the bullet inside her left gauntlet to obliterate another guy's head.

"9!" She counted before looking at Kung Jin who kept sniping the soldiers from the trees.

"10, 11, 12, 13. Come on guys! catch up!" The shaolin monk replied, smirking at his friends, Takeda growled at his friend. He cracked his whip cracked his whip twice, bisecting 4 tarkatan warriors at once.

"That's 12 for me!" The shirai ryu answered.

Thalia growled before calling Aegis and ordering Jacqui to come.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jacqui ventured, looking at medusa-imprinted shield and her left gautlet.

"I saw them do it in a movie once, EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!" Thalia screamed before readying her shield. Jacqui held both of her hands together with a fist and collided it with the shield. A loud ringing noise echoed in the battlefield, luckily the earthrealmers covered their ears in the nick of time. Several of the tarkatan warriors bellowed as the sound had caused them to fall to their knees. Thalia dropped her knives and raised her spear, she spouted some ancient greek before pointing it to the ground. The sky darkened and the tarkatans were zapped by lighting, effectively killing all of them.

"Well...that was a SHOCKING revelation!" Kung Jin prompt, they all cracked up. Suddenly a screech was heard, the defenders looked up to the trees to see Mileena brandishing her sais.

"Foolish children! Do you simply think that you could destroy my tarkatan soldiers?"

"LOOK AROUND! I'M PRETTY SURE THESE DUDES AREN'T SLEEPING!" Takeda asked, gesturing to the crispy tarkatans.

"Allow me to show you some..."

"BURN BURN BURN BURN!" A loud voice came from a dense patch of trees.

"Is that...Nico?" Everyone asked, Mileena hissed before teleporting away.

"So much for our surprise attack." Kung Jin muttered brandishing his bow. From the bushes, Erron, Ermac, Reptile, Ferra and Torr appeared.

"We heard sound, what happened?" Ermac demanded, his souls began orbiting him faster than ever.

"Mileena's found out about the ninja gang, she's headed for them now." Jacqui reported.

"Must've been a sick burn" Thalia muttered.

"Hmph, i guess we'll return to base." Erron growled before gesturing the earthrealmers to follow him.

 **Percy POV**

D'vorah kicked Tanya once more in the stomach and the female fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wise choice Leonardo Valdez, now two edenians shall die today." She hissed, before her pincers were ready to stab the two motionless attackers.

"Than-wait what?" Leo demanded suddenly Cage pulled out a handgun.

"I know you said that you weren't friends...but you're not killing them." Cassie explained, still having her firearm aimed at the bug woman's skull. With a look of disgust, D'vorah recalled her weapons and gestured us to follow her. Inside the tent we saw a treasure chest.

"Arr, me hearties. Let us see what be in ye treasure chest!" Leo said, doing his best impression of a pirate. Cassie rolled her eyes before aiming her gun at the lock. Before the girl could shoot the lock, the bug woman used her arm to stop her current ally.

"Step aside." She demanded, the queen extended her left arm to make contact with the lock. For a second i thought she was going to crush it but i saw a little trail of insects exit from her wrist and commenced devouring the lock. Cassie gulped before commenting on how disturbing it was.

"Heads up guys!" Nico warned, Leo pressed a few buttons.

"More heads up Mileena!" the son of hephaestus called, suddenly she shrieked as some black substance covered her face.

"Wow you actually look better...y'know minus the teeth." The boy sarcastically remarked.

"Being covered in oil is not a good thing, Valdez!" The hybrid screeched wiping the substance from her eyes.

"Yeah you're right...it's a horrible thing. NOW D'VORAH!" Nico complimented before grabbing his mechanic-obsessed demigod friend and pushing him down. D'vorah opened her stomach to unleash bees. The girl screamed and began batting away the insects.

"You look thirsty Mileena, here...have a drink!" I commented, raising my arm. A tidal wave of swamp water splashed all over the fallen empress, causing her to reek of swamp water and motor oil.

"I could shadow-travel us out of here." Nico suggested, before Leo shook his head.

"Nah! i fixed festus, we can fly!" Leo remarked pointing to the golden dragon.

"You got the amulet?" I asked cage, she pulled out the golden circle and shook it twice. We climbed upon festus and saw D'vorah fighting against Mileena.

"D'vorah! c'mon! forget about her!" I called, gesturing her to hop on to festus.

"This one REFUSE to leave without Mileena!" The stubborn bug replied, unleashing her blows towards Mileena's head. This ought to be a long wait.

 **A few minutes and after D'vorah has caused Mileena to faint and normal POV**

"LEO!" Calypso tackled Leo down with a glomp.

"good to have you back man!" Nico commented, patting the son of Hephaestus' back.

Leo waved away the comments before bowing towards the emperor, thanking him for his lenience.

"YOU CHILD! YOU BETRAYED ME!" Mileena howled, glowering at Leo. He just shrugged before joining the special forces. Kotal Kahn glared at Mileena wondering what to do with her, lucky for him, she answered it.

"Enough with your prattle. Finish me, let me reunite with my father." The fallen empress demanded.

"The most honourable death is death in battle." Thalia muttered. Mileena looked at Thalia and gave her a look that combined with annoyance yet softness.

"I do not wish to soil my hands." The emperor announced.

"OH SNAP!" The earthrealmers chorused, Mileena's expression of pride altered to fear.

"I will leave this to the hands of my first minister."

"first minister? More like second fiddle." Leo joked, earning glaces of shut-up-dude from his new-founded allies.

"This one...will enjoy your death!" D'vorah remarked before pulling her in to a passionate kiss.

"Aww..that's not so bad." Percy commented, suddenly when Mileena tried to pull away, D"vorah held the rebellion leader by the head so she could still make-out with her. After 5 more minutes, Mileena's face was reduced to a bloody skull,with insects crawling on her face. Thalia's face went green and she puked all over on the floor. Nico glared at Percy and gave him a 'you-just-had-to-say-that' look. Cassie gulped and looked around her friends.

"Thanks to that, *gulp* i'll know i'll never eat again." She sighed, Percy looked around his worried friends before smiling.

"C'mon mission done: Amulet, Leo and festus retrieved! Let's go home! Who's up for korean bbq?" the son of poseidon suggested. Thalia and Nico cheered but before they could leave, the guards held their spears with ferocity. Kotal Kahn glared at Percy before closing his hands into a fist. A blue aura surrounded the visitors and tightened around them like bonds.

"HEY! what gives?" Thalia hissed, struggling and glaring at the backstabbing emperor.

"Take them all away but Valdez and miss Calypso" The kahn stated before waving his hand.

"Erron! Do something!" Percy growled, shooting a death stare at the cowboy. The son of Apollo shrugged before leading the guards to the prison.

"You promised to protect us!" Nico begged, his eyes began silently pleading the mercenary to give them their freedom.

"I never swore on styx, besides more money for me." He remarked, whistling a tune.

"The gods are going to cause you to suffer, you shouldn't treat visitors this way!" The demigods cried but Black reminded them that it wasn't their house so the curse wouldn't affect him. The group were forced into cramped cells, the big 3 still were restrained by the kahn's magic.

"Whatever you do, DON'T give Jackson water." He ordered to a nearby guard, the dude just saluted him before receiving keys. Percy tried flicking his hands to urge the seawaters to tip the boat but none was avail. Nico attempted to shadowtravel by jumping into a corner, only to receive splinters. Thalia called upon her father several times but no eagle or thunder came.

"You'll pay for this!" Cassie called but none was avail as Black slammed the door on them.

 **Back in the emperor's throne room**

Leo and Calypso were still struggling under the emperor's magic bonds.

"What did you do to the others?" He demanded, the Kahn refused to answer but then paced towards Valdez.

"I heard you have a way with technology and i admired that dragon of yours." He commented, gesturing to festus outside the window.

"Sorry, he's not for sale." Leo spat, D'vorah then slapped him.

"I want you to work for me," He offered, " Like Black."

"What makes you think that i'd work for you? Free tacos?" Leo sneered, Erron grinned before snatching Calypso.

"If you refuse to work with the emperor, then i'll cut up your sunshine. See this knife? I'm going to cut her cheek and each time you say no, i'll cut somewhere else. Soon she'll be covered in so many cuts, Calypso will bleed to death. Got it?"

Leo's fists hardened and he screamed in frustration. He looked at Mileena's corpse, then at Calypso who kept mouthing the word 'no', then he looked at the emperor, then Black and finally back at Mileena's body and then his stomach growled, most likely begging for tacos.

"Fine, you've got yourself a deal." Leo sighed.

 _Author's note: NUUUUUUUH! Y U betray? Because plot convenience, that's why! anyways so i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I originally had mileena's death with more description but i'm like...wait...no..i don't wanna make it M so i deleted that bit. i may add Percy's intros next chapter! Anyhoo! fav/follow/ review and please no mean ones. Thanks, Aqua out!_


	7. Percy Jackson interactions

_I got bored and i said i would do them, i hope you enjoy these intros (but it's not like anyone likes Heroes of Kombat) if you have any suggestions of which franchise i should do with these intros (like no game no life, RWBY, hunger games, soul eater, kuroshitsuji or assassination classroom) please leave it in the comments. Characters who will definitely get an intro include: Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Clarrise, Jason and Leo._

 **Percy Jackson**

actions of dialogue 1

*he gets off Blackjack and pulls out riptide*-insert dialogue-

-insert opponent's line-

*he pulls off the cap and swings riptide twice*-insert line-

Actions of dialogue 2

*presses the button of his wristwatch shield and gets in a battle position*

 _Without futher ado, here we go!_

 **Cassie cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Let's not fight

Cassie: scared that i'll kick your ass in front of the gods

Percy: how about i do that for you

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: So i just beat you up?

Cassie: yeah, hey don't you do these back at camp?

Percy: yeah but unlike you, we don't use fire arms

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Cassie: Hey Perce

Percy: i thought we were friends.

Cassie: you are unworthy of the being inside the friendzone

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Cassie: Seaweed brain

Percy: only annabeth can call me that

Cassie: i'm sorry did you just say: kick my ass?

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **D'vorah**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Oh...hey bug face, how's life?

D'vorah: We shall feast on your flesh

Percy: Yay, someone to add on my 'who-wants-to-kill-me' list

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: D'vorah

D'vorah: the hive wish to test your strength

Percy: should've brought my bugspray instead of riptide

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

D'vorah: Foolish son of poseidon

Percy: look who's talking bug-brain

D'vorah: we shall have your tongue

-Round one, FIGHT!-

D'vorah: you will perish today, Perseus Jackson

Percy: I'll drown all of your kids

D'vorah: Our venom shall melt your flesh

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Ermac**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: wow, so many souls

Ermac: why don't you join your allies?

Percy: Nah, i prefer the living

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: release them, Ermac

Ermac: and what will you do?

Percy: force you to release them

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Ermac: Son of Poseidon

Percy: the mummy of outworld

Ermac: you will pay for your insolence

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Ermac: you will join your allies

Percy: i will JOIN when i want to join

Ermac: You shall join them today

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Erron Black**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: you disgusting traitor

Erron: what? he offered money

Percy: i'll make sure you'll go to Tartarus

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: ready tom hanks?

Erron: why does everyone keep calling me that

Percy: get ready fer a round-up sheriff!

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Erron: the son of Poseidon himself

Percy: What, you've been expecting me?

Erron: yeah, gonna earn big bucks

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Erron: how about we have some fun?

Percy: how about i drag your butt back to camp?

Erron: how about i drag your corpse back to the kahn?

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Ferra/Torr**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: hey Ferra, hey torr

Ferra: me want your eyes!

Percy: how about no

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: ugh...really out of everyone?

Ferra: fishboy

Percy: beats being called seaweed brain

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Ferra: Sharp sword

Percy: yeah, it can cut through flesh, wanna try?

Ferra: Torr break sword!

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Ferra: Fishboy

Percy: what's with the lame nickname?

Ferra: you smell like fish

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Goro**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Hey Geryon ii

Goro: Do not compare me to that rancher, demigod

Percy: you're right, you're worse

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: four-arms

Goro: My name is Goro! Prince of the Shokans.

Percy: Well you shokan brag, man.

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Goro: Perseus Jackson

Percy: Please, call me Percy

Goro: prepare to meet your doom

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Goro: Perseus Jackson

Percy: oh so you've heard of me?

Goro: Foolish boy i will be your killer

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Jacqui**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: No hard feelings?

Jacqui: They're going to be as hard as my punches

Percy: i won't hold back then.

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: Nice gauntlets

Jacqui: that are ready to kick your watery ass

Percy: great, now i'm hyped

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Jacqui: Get ready, Jackson

Percy: ready for what?

Jacqui: ready to moonwalk back to hell

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Jacqui: Alright, gonna test you

Percy: I'm fine with that, just don't kill me

Jacqui: That i can't guarantee

 **Jax**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Nice arms

Jax: that are ready to pound your watery ass

Percy: hey! my 'ass' isn't that watery

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: Whassup Jax?

Jax: Your arms once i rip 'em off yo body

Percy: Great, someone wants to kill me as if that wasn't normal

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

jax: Percy Jackson

Percy: y'know you'll get lung cancer soon if you keep smoking

Jax: You'll get mah foot in yo ass

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Jax: get ready kid.

Percy: Did you pay my medical bills?

Jax: Can't make any promises

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Johnny Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: oh yeah! Johnny cage!

Johnny Cage: Oh yeah! an annoying fanboy!

Percy: wow, piper WAS right about your stuck-up attitude

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: so if this is only just a test, you're not going to kill me?

Johnny Cage: depends whether i feel like it or not

Percy: goody gum drops, someone doesn't mind killing the all-awesome son of poseidon.

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Johnny Cage: so what's it like being a demigod

Percy: like everyone wants to kill me

Johnny Cage: That's my life right now!

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Johnny Cage: You like my movies?

Percy: Meh, I prefer frozen or hunger games over your crappy blockbusters

Johnny Cage: Asshole

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Kano**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: You...

Kano: 'ello Jackson, where's lil thally?

Percy: Far away from a creep like you

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: Oh look, an bogan

Kano: That's yer last go at me.

Percy: fair dinkum mate, fair dinkum

 _Dialogue 2_

Kano: how much for the horse?

Percy: Blackjack isn't for sale

Kano: Ok, so it's that way, huh

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Kano: The big hero himself

Percy: seen any kangaroos recently, mate?

Kano: I don't like your attitude

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Kenshi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: nice sword

Kenshi: thank you, it's name is sento

Percy: Sento meet Anaklusmos, Anaklusmos meet Sento

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: How can you fight if you're blind

Kenshi: I have my ways

Percy: i bet Takeda's your guide dog

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Kenshi: It is an honour to fight you

Percy: The honour's all mine

Kenshi: Cocky as always

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Kenshi: Whenever you're ready Percy

Percy: I feel bad about beating up a blind dude

Kenshi: blindness has it's benefits

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Kitana**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: nice weapons, i'm a real fan

Kitana: immature brat

Percy: what? Just saying!

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: Katana

Kitana: It's pronounced KIT-ana

Percy: Calm down hakuta kitana.

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Kitana: Perseus Jackson

Percy: Please call me percy

Kitana: your ego knows no bounds

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Kitana: The son of Poseidon

Percy: nice fans, must be handy when it's a hot day

Kitana: It's handy as it can slice through flesh

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Kotal Kahn**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Alright man, whenever you're ready

Kotal Kahn: i shall extract your beating heart

Percy: well atleast you have a heart to do that

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: Sun god huh, son of Apollo?

Kotal Kahn: Foolish boy, i am no pawn of that pathetic sun god

Percy: Alright, let's bring you down a tier

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Kotal Kahn: Let us began, Son of poseidon

Percy: KK, get ready KK

Kotal Kahn: You shall address me as emperor!

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Kotal Kahn: Perseus Jackson, son of poseidon

Percy: Hey man

Kotal Kahn: Perhaps golden inchor shall grant me immortality

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Kung Jin**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Jin Carrey

Kung Jin: Don't call me that

Percy: wow you get dumb and dumber too!

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: You're an archer?

Kung Jin: I've got a lot of fun toys, wanna try 'em out?

Percy: I think i have the perfect present for Clarisse

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Jin: Found Nemo

Percy: First thalia and now you?

Kung Jin: why don't you just keep swimming

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Kung Jin: I've heard a lot about you

Percy: well duh, i saved the world twice

Kung Jin: Well you can't save yourself from this

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Kung Lao**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Kung Lao huh? You're Laosy compared to Liu kang

Kung Lao: Do not mock me

Percy: ok fine, then i'll show you a world of pain

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: nice hat, mind if i borrow it

Kung Lao: I most certainly do

Percy: Sheesh i only wanted to give it to Leo for a few adjustments

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Lao: Poseidon's pride

Percy: The walking sawblade

Kung Lao: Do not mock me

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Kung Lao: peter Johnson?

Percy: It's Percy Jackson

Kung Lao: Whatever

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Liu Kang**

Percy: Bruce lee?

Liu Kang: It's Liu Kang

Percy: alright, let's go Jackie chan

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: Liu Kang huh? what are you, a movie star?

Liu Kang: That is johnny cage, i'm the real deal

Percy: That will be decided by me

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Liu Kang: You're a son of Poseidon, am i correct

Percy: Yeah, why do you ask?

Liu Kang: that must explain your washed up attitude

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Liu Kang: Whenever you're ready Perseus

Percy: Don't call me Perseus, Bruce Lee

Liu Kang: Don't call me that

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Mileena**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Oh...hey Mileena

Mileena: You aided the usurper

Percy: i had nothing to do with that dude

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: ugh, you should really use mouth wash

Mileena: I shall drink your golden blood once i'm done with you

Percy: on the bright side your teeth will look golden on the down side, i'll be dead

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Mileena: Come closer, Perseus

Percy: Sorry lady, i'm taken

Mileena: come closer so i can devour your flesh

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Mileena: Percy Jackson

Percy: *sings the Jaws theme*

Mileena: Show respect to your empress

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Quan Chi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: i should be scared of a bald man

Quan chi: you should join me

Percy: sorry man, not shaving my hair

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: sorceror

Quan Chi: come join me

Percy: in your dreams

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Quan Chi: Come join me, perseus, and you will be rewarded greatly

Percy: and when you mean by reward you mean by me kicking your butt

Quan Chi: then i'll force you to join me

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Quan chi: Perseus Jackson

Percy: Hades is waiting for you, stay still so i can kill you

Quan chi: Child, i will not be afraid of the god of the underworld

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Raiden**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: thunder god huh? what are you Zeus' second fiddle?

Raiden: Do not provoke me

Percy: oh whoops, i just did that

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: Raiden? oh great, it's something related to Zeus

Raiden: i have merely come to test your skills

Percy: Why can't you go test Thalia

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Raiden: I have come to test you

Percy: hand out the test papers man

Raiden: I never said this was going to be a written test

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Raiden: You are Poseidon's pride

Percy: and you're Zeus Junior

Raiden: I shall make you pay for your insolence

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Reptile**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: eww, a toad

Reptile: foolish demigod

Percy: keep your tongue in your mouth

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: what? demigod got your tongue?

Reptile: my tongue will be the one to rip off your head

Percy: whatever

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Reptile: Prepare for death

Percy: Ugh, i thought dinosaurs got extinct

Reptile: Fool, i am no lizard, i am the last Zaterran

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Reptile: Prepare for death

Percy: right back at you acid breath

Reptile: Do not underestimate me

 **Scorpian**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: get over here!

Scorpian: Why don't YOU get over here

Percy: y'know what, i'm happy where i am

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: pyrokenesis huh? well water douses fire

Scorpian: fool! this isn't ordinary fire

Percy: If it's better than Leo's then i'll get the marshmallows!

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Scorpian: Son of Poseidon?

Percy: Quan chi's slave?

Scorpian: let us begin

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Scorpian: Vengeance shall be mine!

Percy: if you stay still, s'mores shall be mine

Scorpian: I AM NOT A CAMPFIRE!

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

 **Shinnok**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Shinnok

Shinnok: Do you really think you can defeat me?

Percy: Hades is waiting for you, stay still so i can kill you

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Percy: Shinnok...

Shinnok: The son of Poseidon

Percy: i took down Kronos, maybe YOU won't be such a pain

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Shinnok: Perseus Jackson

Percy: the former elder god

Shinnok: I will be an elder god once i present your head to the others

-Round 1, FIGHT-

Shinnok: The son of Poseidon

Percy: hey old man

Shinnok: mockery of my age, I see

-Round 1, FIGHT!

 **Sonya Blade**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: whenever you're ready miss blade

Sonya: that's GENERAL blade to you

Percy: ugh no wonder why they call you that, y'know cuz you've got a sharp personality

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Percy: if this is just a test, you're not going to kill me right?

Sonya: if you keep that smart mouth of yours shut, i'll reconsider

Percy: sorry lady, i have date plans tonight

-Round 1, FIGHT!

 _Dialogue 2_

Sonya: Get out of the way, Jackson

Percy: what's the hurry

Sonya: to kick your ass

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Sonya: Get ready

Percy: Did you pay my medical bills?

Sonya: Shit! i knew i forgot something!

-Round 1, FIGHT!

 **Subzero**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Let's go elsa

Subzero: do not mock me

Percy: let it go man

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Percy: i need some ice cubes and a bucket

Subzero: i want no part in this challenge

Percy: aww come on it'll be fun

-Round 1, FIGHT!

 _Dialogue 2_

Subzero: the son of Poseidon

Percy: ugh, i wish i brought a heater

Subzero: perhaps your blood shall warm you up

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Subzero: Percy Jackson

Percy: I'll need to keep my spine

Subzero: I will decide that

-Round 1, FIGHT!

 **Takeda**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Takeda, Takeda, whoop whoop Takeda!

Takeda: No we're not playing big booty with my name

Percy: you're supposed to say 'Takeda, number 1'

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Percy: hey man, no hard feelings?

Takeda: depends on how hard i want to kick your horse-loving ass

Percy: and that's two friendships in one day

-Round 1, FIGHT!

 _Dialogue 2_

Takeda: what's going on?

Percy: me about to kick your butt in 5 minutes

Takeda: not if i do that to you first

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Takeda: You're in my way

Percy: you're not the only one looking for hoover dam

Takeda: I'm in for some DAMN french fries once i kick your DAMN ass

-Round 1, FIGHT!

 **Tanya**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: And you are...

Tanya: your killer

Percy: Yay, someone to add on my 'who-wants-to-kill-me' list

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Percy: Mileena's second fiddle

Tanya: as are you to the greek gods

Percy: at least Zeus have good dental hygiene

-Round 1, FIGHT!

 _Dialogue 2_

Tanya: come entertain me boy

Percy: ahem, teenager

Tanya: then why do you still act like a child

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Tanya: you're like Rain?

Percy: in a way, yeah

Tanya: in a way, you will die

-Round 1, FIGHT!

 **Tremor**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Tremor

Tremor: Poseidon's pawn

Percy: i'm sure you like being Kano's slave

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Percy: And you are...

Tremor: Your killer

Percy: Yay, someone to add on my 'who-wants-to-kill-me' list

-Round 1, FIGHT!

 _Dialogue 2_

Tremor: Percy Jackson

Percy: a brown ninja man that chucks rocks at me

Tremor: i do much more than that

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Tremor: Come fight me

Percy: Mom's going to kill me if i get sand in my shoes

Tremor: incorect, i will be the one to kill you

 **Triborg**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: oh look a robot

Triborg: we are triborg

Percy: well, duh, there're 3 of you

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Percy:...really? a robot?

Triborg: prepare for death

Percy: Leo's getting a talk after this

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Triborg: Enemy detected

Percy: Rust-bucket detected

Triborg: pun detected, elimination is necessary

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

triborg: Percy Jackson

Percy: hey whichever dude you are

Triborg: we are triborg

 **Alien**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: keep your babies away from me

Alien: *shriek*

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: Blackjack doesn't like you

Alien: *shriek*

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Alien:*greets*

Percy: well, that's egg-citing

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Alien: *greets*

Percy: and you are...

 **Bo rai cho**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Go back to bed

Bo rai cho: i am not drunk

Percy: stop denying it, you're a hazard to my health

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Percy: ugh, you smell like booze

Bo rai cho: Do not judge me of my appearance

Percy: hey? i'm just saying!

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Bo rai cho: The son of Poseidon

Percy: Fatso

Bo rai cho: You'll pay for that insult

-Round one, FIGHT!-

Bo rai cho: I shall test you demigod

Percy: I'm sorry i don't have SFST with me

Bo rai cho: that is not what i meant

-Round one, FIGHT!-

 **Jason Voorhes**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Last chance, leave camp halfblood!

Jason:...*pulls out machete*

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Percy: let's get you to a psychiatrist

Jason:...*pulls out machete*

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Jason: ch ch ah ah

Percy: another psycho?

-Round 1, FIGHT!

Jason: ch ch ah ah

Percy: Right back atcha man!

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

 **Leatherface**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: a chainsaw? really?

Leatherface: graaaah!

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Percy: huh, no wonder why Nico's so ticked off when he went to texas

Leatherface: graaah!

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Leatherface: *revs up his chainsaw*

Percy: and you are...

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Leatherface: *revs up his chainsaw*

Percy: a chainsaw? really?

 **Predator**

 _Dialogue 1_

Percy: Ugh, gross

Predator: *shriek*

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Percy: What happened to a simple sword?

Predator: *shriek*

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

 _Dialogue 2_

Predator: *scans*

Percy: Ugh, where's Arnold when i need him?

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Predator: *scans*

Percy: and you are...

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

 **With himself**

Percy 1: and you are

Percy 2: Percy jackson, son of poseidon

Percy 1: Sorry man, that's me

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Percy 1: hey what the?

Percy 2: how in the world?

Percy 1: less talking, more fighting

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Percy 1: Wow, nice cosplaying

Percy 2: I'm the real deal, run along cosplayer

Percy 1: That's it, you're dead

-Round 1, FIGHT!-

Percy 1: Weird, it's like a mirror

Percy 2: Wait if you kill me, do you get 7 years of bad luck

Percy 1: I hope it isn't a mirror

 **Ending**

After defeating Shinnok, Percy decided to live a normal life and move to a university. Unfortunately, when he returned to his mother's apartment, he found Sally Jackson near death and Kotal Kahn holding a dagger close to her throat. In trade for her freedom, Perseus now serves Kotal Kahn, eliminating anyone who stands in his way, even IF it is his friends from Camp Halfblood.

 **Victory pose**

Percy sighs and pulls out his water bottle, he pours all the water on his face and any traces of injuries are healed.

Percy: whew, that was hard.

Percy wins

 _Author's note: well...what do you think? Well alrighty then! i hope you enjoyed the ending and i actually was tempted to write a happy ending but usually in MKX they get...really depressing endings (minus Mileena [it's pretty cute]) but yeah! suggestions please leave in review! Aqua out!_


	8. the BEST way to pass time in prison

_Author's note: Hello, i hoped you all liked the intros :P ;) if you haven't seen the Percy intros you notice that there's a bit where its like "takeda takeda whoop whoop takeda." if you haven't paid attention to the last bit, it's a party game. It's called big booty, and it's fun_

 **Percy POV**

"Alright fine one more time." The whipping master groaned. I had no idea how long we have been here but it sure seemed like we were going to die not from starvation or dehydration but from boredom. Nico, Thalia and i got onto our prison benches and began tapping our feet to the rhythm whilst the earthrealmers clapped.

"Takeda, takeda, whoop whoop takeda." We began to chant.

"Takeda, number one"

"Number 1, number 3,"

"Number 3, number 5,"

"Number 5, number 2,"

"Number 2, Number 4"

"Number 4, Number 6,"

"Number 6, Number 2,"

"Number 2, back to takeda."

Suddenly we all took a deep breath.

"Playing big booty for 30 minutes isn't going to appease our boredom, Percy." Thalia groaned kicking her prison door. Nico used his back to nudge the prison doors and I began mumbling ancient greek. I had no idea what i was saying but i was glad that i didn't know because i got funny looks from my cousin. I sighed in frustration and leaned against the door.

"Dying because i was trying to impress my dad." I mumbled, then Takeda shot a glare.

"At least you demigods HAD a dad, mine's didn't turn up for eight years." The shirai ryu kid muttered, kicking the dust in his cell.

"My dad brainwashed me and my sister and left us at the casino, when that happened, Churchill was prime minster." Nico countered.

"My mom's a bitch, she was the reason why my parents divorced." Cassie sighed, looking wistfully out the ship.

"My mom was an alcoholic," Thalia groaned, "I hate inheriting her stupid surname."

"My cousin is an asshole." Kung Jin complained

"So are mi-...wait no i take it back you guys are awesome." I stated, well thank god i had a filter in my mouth. Thalia rubbed her shoulder and sighed with pain and longing, ever since she had that run in with that Kano freak, she's been a bit more tentative and her shoulder-rubbing seems to calm down her sparky personality. Jacqui sighed as she looked outside the window, there were times when we wished we could change time.

"Anyone have anything they wanna share that can help us out? Please include abilties that are awesome and stuff." Nico announced. I heard Cage mumble about our language being pg and not pg +13 but i couldn't care less. This brings me back memories.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"MOM! CAN I SPIT OUT THE SOAP NOW?" I whined. My stern mother replied no.

"But smelly gabe says it everyday!"

"Just because smelly gabe says it, doesn't mean YOU have to say it!"

* * *

"Ugh, i can still taste the lemon zest in my mouth." I mumbled, spitting on the ground. Takeda looked hesitant before nodding his head.

"I've got one...but..i don't use it." He sighed, that's when i could sense it was daddy issues. Suddenly the ship door opened, i hopped towards my prison door and saw the guard carefully pace down the stairs. He held a basket of bread and glared at us as if we were rats. He tossed Cassie, Kung Jin and Jacqui a loaf of bread, he proceeded to Takeda's cell when someone cleared there throat. Thalia stared at him and the guard stared at her back.

"Is there a problem?" The man demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh YEAH? food?" She hissed, staring in his soul.

"By orders of Erron Black I am not supposed to give you water." He said, that's when Thalia collapsed not because she was starving but because the dude was so damn stupid.

"I'M THE DAUGHTER OF ZEUS! PERCY IS THE SON OF POSEIDON!" She clarified, using her foot to point to me.

"Yeah and i'm the emo son of hades." Nico muttered.

The guy rolled his eyes and skipped us, i swear i was beginning to hate cowboys right now. When he walked to Takeda, he just stared at him. The teenager stared back, the guard took two steps closer and the shirai ryu ninja placed two fingers on his forehead. After 3 minutes of intense staring, the guard collapsed unconscious on the ground and Takeda rushed towards the keys and opened his cell.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jin asked, once Takeda opened his prison.

"Overloading his senses, it pays for being a son of a telepath." He explained briefly before freeing everyone else. Cassie kicked at the magical bonds around my wrists, Jacqui and Jin did the same for Nico and Thalia. I made a sweeping motion with my hands and instantly the sea was calm.

"Alright, here's the plan. Kick the ass of whoever gets in our way. Get the weapons back. Get Leo and Calypso back, Get on festus. Return to earthrealm and hide shinnok's amulet and have korean bbq" The blonde seargent explained, we all nodded before slipping out of the ship.

We saw a dead guard, his face was incredible mangled and he had two holes in his chest. I stared at my friends and back at the body. Ermac, Reptile and Black crouched close to the body, the cowboy studied the corpse for a few minutes before nodding his head in confirmation.

"Yup, that's definitely D'vorah's work." He sighed, gesturing to the skull. It was like Mileena's, chewed off by a thousand bees.

"She must've taken the amulet." Ermac assumed. The scaly creep, Reptile, nodded his head and then agreed to tell this to the kahn. Suddenly i heard a retching sound, everyone glanced at Nico. His face had tinges of green.

"Bro, you lasted with Mileena's death, why are you getting sick now" Takeda asked, shaking the son of Hades' body.

"Ugh...i don't feel so-" Nico then held his stomach and threw up his lunch on the deck.

"BLEUGH!" His loud voice echoed around the kove and the three goonies looked up. I waved nervously.

"Sorry about the deck!"

Erron sighed and twisted his two revolvers. "Should've known, D'vorah's working with you."

That's when Thalia made a weird sound, it was combination of a gag and a laugh.

"Me? Work with bug face? Oh no, i don't think so." She laughed. I saw in the dead guard's pocket a pen, a bobby pin, bracelet and a ring.

"Those are our weapons!" I cried, pointing in the guy's pocket. Ermac glanced at us and stuffed our belongings in his pocket.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I growled, slamming my fist on the wooden deck. The waves around the Kove swished around before rising in the air and soaking the fighters.

"Stay behind me!" Kung Jin ordered, aiming his bow and shooting a gas arrow. We picked up some pebbles and proceeded with our assist. Nico snapped his fingers and the souls in Ermac's hands began whirling around him like crazy. With Ermac distracted, Cassie performed a kick into his stomach and balled her fists.

"Alright, hoodie, let's do this!" She threatened, ready to fight him. Jacqui began sparring with the cowboy, bringing heavy hits to his head.

"Where's Reptile?" Nico pointed out, i squinted on the battlefield, the little lizard bastard was nowhere to be seen. That's when i noticed the scaly creep appeared infront of Takeda and proceeded to punch him.

"TAKEDA WATCH OUT!" I called, thanks to me (or maybe his telepathic powers) he held his two arms up to defend his face, in an instant, Reptile disappeared.

"What a coward." Thalia muttered, still chucking stones at Ermac (and occasionally cassie). I waited for the moment when Erron was close to the edge and soaked him with water.

"gross!" the traitor muttered, "do you even know what falls into that water?" i just stuck out my tongue and joined Thalia at hurling rocks at Ermac. Nico on the other hand was giving words of encouragement to Takeda as he used his telepathy to sense when Reptile attacked.

"Yeah! wohoo! Kick his butt!" The son of Hades cheered. That's when Jacqui collapsed on the ground and at the mercy of the...well...mercenary. Kung Jin jumped off the ship's ledge and confronted Black with two arrows. I surveyed the field. Cassie was losing against her battle with Ermac, Jacqui was on the ground groaning, Takeda was keeping Reptile busy and Jin distracted Black. I knew we were on the losing side, so we had to do something.

"Nico, Thalia cover me." I ordered, that's when they gave me perplexed looks as if they were demanding answers for me, which was kind of the truth. Our weapons were in the hands of a green floating telepathic ninja, the only thing 'demigodly' (quote unquote Cassie Cage) we had was the herbs from the Apollo and Demeter cabins and we were saving those for Jacqui. That's when we saw something pretty gross wash up on the waves. It was a dead body, a few seconds later, 3 more bodies popped out of the water. That's when i smirked at my cousins, Thalia made a gagging sound whilst Nico's face went green.

"Ugh, you're not suggesting..." He sighed, that's when i patted him on the back.

"Dude, son of hades? I thought you loved being around dead people!" I reassured, giving him a look of confusion.

That's when i learnt that he only liked skeletons, not skeletons with flesh on it. I rolled my eyes and told them my plan.

"I'm going to regret this Percy." Thalia sighed as both of them hopped down the ledge of the ship and close to the waves.

"You'll thank me later, NOW GUYS!" I jumped out onto the kove and prayed for the water to form a solid ground for me. Thank gods it worked, i landed on it with a thud before running forwards to Jacqui. Erron turned and saw me running and punched kung jin, he pulled out his rifle and aimed it at my head. He shot three bullets but i raised my hand, causing a water shield to arise. Thalia noticed a body float up and with speed she judoflipped it in Black's direction.

"EWW! it still has blood on it!" She groaned, wiping the dried liquid on Nico's aviator jacket. The son of Hades rolled his eyes before picking another body and flinging it to Erron.

"Hey cowboy! Your mom wants her makeup back!" He lamely insulted. After muttering a few words of anger, Erron threw a sand grenade, causing my cousins to cough violently. I picked up Jacqui bridal style.

"You ok? Miss Briggs?" I asked, she waved her hand and said she was just "fucking dandy". That must've been a yes, i rolled my eyes and stepped off the ledge. That's when Jacqui started screaming, well until she realized we were on the water.

"what...why? How?" She gasped, that's when i ran on the water, supporting her heavy weight and chucked her on the dock. I used the waves to help us up the ledge and Nico and Thalia ran to our aid.

"Here have this." Thalia muttered, wiping some of the blood on my shirt. I grimaced before feeding Jacqui the herbs, i looked to Nico who slowly poured the water down her throat. A few minutes later, her eyes flickered opened and she flipped up. She was then back to kicking Ermac's butt with Cassie's help. Takeda growled and cracked his whip in Reptile's direction, knocking the green man unconscious. That's when Kung Jin was pushed to the ground, Black had his pistol in his hand, aimed at the archer's temple. Thank god Takeda used his whips to drag the traitorous cowboy away from his ally and into the ship's hull.

"ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Nico winced, Thalia hopped off the ledge and ran to help Kung Jin up.

"You guys go help with Ermac, he's all mine." Takahashi ordered, flicking his whips. That's when Black breakdanced his way to his feet.

"You think you can take me alone? You're eithier brave or fo-"

"HEAD'S UP!" Nico hollered, jumping off the ledge and nailing his landing on Black. The cowboy was forced face first wooden dock boards again and Nico dusted himself before joining Thalia. Black looked up and glared at me.

"I swear if you..." He began, that's when i jumped off the ledge and repeated my ninja surfing move. I performed a kick towards the red ninja's face, Ermac rolled over and i crashed into Cassie.

"Watch it jackson!" she mumbled, flipping me into two guards. Thank gods they weren't prepare to catch me because i knocked them over. I elbowed both of them and joined back in the fight. Nico kept snapping his fingers to cause the green spirits to whirl around ermac.

"Bro, you're not Roy mustang." I joked, doing a slide kick and tripping ermac. I saw something dangle from his pocket and i snatched it.

"Are you...kidding me?" I groaned, i showed thalia what I stole from the wraith-thing and she snatched it.

"Uh Percy? This is Aegis, do you EVEN know what this thing can do?" She demanded, i just gave her a shrug. She attached the bracelet to her wrist and ordered me to watch. She used her foot to check the slipperiness of ground before doing a run start. Thalia summoned Aegis before using the water to slid down and aim for Ermac's face. The warrior sensed her attack and levitated in the air, causing her to crash into some barrels.

"No fair! i'm scared of heights!" She whined, throwing some stones at Ermac, the man just looked at Thalia indifferently before using his telekinesis to push her into Nico. Jin swung his bow twice at our opponent's face, Ermac held his hands in protection. He grabbed the end of the bow and flipped him into the wooden docking pole.

"Crap! Splinters!"He cursed, groaning from the pain. Jacqui growled with anger and ran towards him with a punch, Ermac pushed his hands and the green aura surrounded the afro-american soldier, she screamed as he forced her into the wooden gate. Cassie growled and pulled out a hand gun. She sprinted towards Ermac and aimed it at his head, with a wave of his hand the handgun flew out of her hand and she was flunged into Thalia. I looked around.

"Oh...crap." I groaned, balling my fists. I ran into Ermac headfirst before tackling him into the ocean, yet again he played the levitating prank on me and i fell into the water, maybe a bit too deep. I sighed with disgust as the corpses swam past me.

"Ugh, i will never look at Finding Nemo in the same way again." I groaned, i created a water bubble and began floating upwards. I saw several outworld fish surround me.

"Son of Sea god, Son of Sea god." Their little minds whisper, maybe a bit too much because i screamed.

"guys! freaking...hell! one at a time." I ordered, all the fish shut up. I sighed before asking them of where Leo was. The pike-thing swished around my bubble.

"I overheard from Ermac that this Leo was in the throneroom with the emperor." He answered before letting a scream of pain. The poor fish was grabbed by something big and with tentacles.

"Oh..crap." I gulped before floating upwards, all the fish began swimming around me as the tentacles tried to grab at me. I immediately began levitating the bubble and using the jets of water to ward away the creature. When i rose up to the surface, i saw takeda, standing triumphant over Ermac's unconscious body and handing me riptide.

"I assume, this is yours?" He prompt, smirking. I sighed with relief and took the weapon with me. I pulled off the cap and saw my precious pen alter to a double bladed sword.

"Ahh i missed you." I cooed rubbing my hand against the blade. I earned funny looks from my friends.

"You'll...never defeat the emperor." Reptile groaned, that's when Nico smirked.

"huh, maybe but we just wanna get a few things and leave." He stated, looking at me. I waved my hands, causing a prison of water to surround the three warriors.

"What the?" Erron growled, kicking the bubble a few times. Thalia gave an apologetic look before spinning her mace canister a few times.

"See ya!" Thalia smirked before escaping our former prison.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

After 15 minutes, Erron smuggled out a dagger.

"Well, hello. I haven't seen you in a long time." He greeted, brandishing the celestial bronze blade. He slashed at the prison bars, causing the water to disperse.

"Come on, we gotta inform the kahn." He ordered, running towards the exit of the kove and towards the emperor's palace.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

"Thanks so much." Percy sighed as a frail woman slammed the door, several outworld guards thundered past the door.

"How can we ever thank you?" Nico groaned, catching his breath.

"Think of this as favour being returned." The lady replied before gesturing to a man who was sitting on a chair, his hair was in knots and he had a grubby face.

"Hey, you're that bread thief." Kung Jin recognized, the man nodded his head.

"I would never forget that day, when you helped my escape." The thief reminisced, looking outside the window. That's when Cassie pulled something from her pocket.

"Sorry if it's shit, but it's still food." She stated, handing the piece of bread towards the ex-prisoner, the man smiled and broke the bread into two equal pieces and called his children to come. As the kids, a boy around the age of eight and a little girl around the age of 6, walked over, the girl of pointed at Nico.

"Shinnok! Shinnok!" She called, glaring at Di Angelo with both fear and anger.

"No, no not shinnok. Hades." Nico corrected, waving his hands to create a ruby flower and handed it to her like a gentleman.

"Wow!" She beamed with excitement and showed it to her sibling. The lady smiled before thanking Nico for making her smile.

"So, what's the plan?" Jacqui sighed, Thalia rubbed her burnt shoulder with anxiety before looking towards Percy's direction.

"simple, go in Kotal Kahn's castle, kick his ass, grab Leo and Calypso and return to CHB." Cassie stated, popping a bubble.

"Wait what? The amulet's taken? You're going to dump us at camp?" Thalia growled, banging her fist on the table. Takeda nodded, it was too dangerous for them, according to Sonya, so they were assigned to defend it.

"If i had a nickle for every time authority tells me to do something i hate, i'd be rich by now." Percy mumbled, fiddling with his pen.

* * *

 **Somewhere else (again)**

"D'vorah...betrayed me?" The Emperor sighed, looking at Erron Black as if he wanted the truth.

"She has also set free the earthrealmers, so they must be allies." Ermac assumed. Leo opened his mouth to say something but then quietened himself, knowing that he will bring Calypso pain. Kotal turned to Leo and handed him a dagger.

"Show me your allegiance, cut out a warrior's heart." He demanded, Leo looked at the dagger and back at the Kahn's chest.

"Alrighty, today i'm your licensed surgeon. Please stand still as i-" Leo joked, moving towards the emperor. With reflexes, Erron grabbed the nearby Calypso and used his dagger to cut the nymph around the wrist. The son of hephaestus noticed and moved back.

"Calm down, calm down. Just a joke." Leo explained, dropping the dagger and cradling the bleeding Calypso in his hands.

"Bring me the heart of Percy Jackson." Kotal Kahn ordered. The emperor picked up the dagger that he offered Leo and dropped it close to the couple. Leo knelt down on one knee and accepted the dagger.

"Yes my lord." He droned, looking upwards with blood thirst and red contacts.

 _Author's note: yes, my lord! #kuroshitsujireference! yeah i'm a big kuroshitsuji fan! anyways, i needed a reason to put some percy humour in so yeah i reintroduced the bread thief dude. Don't worry for those who hate him, he'll only be in this chapter and that's it for him! fav/follow/review! aqua out!_


	9. Percy is not a ninja

_Author's note: Finally! it's Percy's chapter. thalia had a chapter, Nico had a chapter (and a bit) it's finally percy's time! Let's go raid the kahn's palace and bring souvenirs which are Leo, calypso and festus_

 **Leo POV**

"Bring me the heart of Percy Jackson." He demanded,i knelt on one knee and accepted the weapon.

"Yes...my lord." I replied, doing my best impression of that Sebastian guy from black butler. Hell i even had the contacts on! It would be so much awesome if i had the cosplay though. The blue dude nodded his head and ordered me to rise, I stood up and wiped any blood that remained on the dagger.

"This was my father's dagger, if you lose it, you will lose your heart." He threatened glaring at me.

"yeah, like i have the heart to do that." I sarcastically muttered, cramming it in my tool belt. I pulled out Wrigly's eclipse chewy mints and began chewing on one. I remember those days back in the workshop, mom would give me some bubble gum and i would always chew on it as she worked to the bone in the workshop. Kotal began this long speech about his random plan, i didn't pay attention. I diverted it to asking the cowboy to help me take out my contacts.

"We must search for the earthrealmers and the half-bloods. Valdez and Black, you will remain here with me. Ermac and Ferra/torr, i shall leave the marketplace to you and Reptile, take some soldiers with you to kuatan jungle." He ordered, when turned around and saw Erron Black attempting to help me take out my contacts.

"DUDE BE GENTLE!" I growled blinking furiously. He kept getting his sandy fingers in my eyes.

"Your fault for putting on cosplay contacts." He replied, finally pulling out the last one. The emperor sighed with defeat and regret, before dismissing the others. The emperor stroded back to his throne room with me and the gunslinger following him like sheep.

"come at me, and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye." I hummed, igniting my palms and doing fancy tricks with the flames.

"You think that, you'll break me you're gonna find in ti-" Suddenly Black pulled out his rifle and aimed it at my temple.

"Stop singing." He demanded before spinning the gun in a cool fashion and putting it back in the holster. The Kahn finally arrived at his throneroom and ordered the both of us outside, the doors slammed and i slumped on the wall, pulling out my ipod and listening to the 'I burn' song, tapping my foot to the beat.

 **Percy POV**

"We'll split into 2 groups, one for a diversion and another for stealth," Jacqui said, showing the map. "Diversion team will run right throw the marketplace, cause ruckus and no doubt guards will come to our direction."

"Stealth team will climb to one of those windows and sneak in the find Leo, Calypso and festus. Thalia and Percy, you're with me." Cassie stated, putting on her shades.

"Wait a minute, why am i on the diversion team?" Nico whined, casually fiddling with his ring.

"Because we need you to scare the shit out of most of the civilians." kung Jin said, cracking a grin. That's when Nico sighed before snapping his fingers, several skeletons crawled from the ground. Without any order, Nico ran out from our hiding place and in a loud voice screamed.

"Hey kotal! your mom wants her miniskirt back!" That's when a green aura came from the centre of the square and Ermac flared with anger.

"How DARE you insult the emperor," he growled. Jin climbed up to the top of the pillar and aimed a gas arrow on the ground. Blue smoke dissipated from the projectile and Ermac shielded his eyes. Jacqui and Takeda ran into the smokescreen whilst Thalia, cassie and I weaved through the alleyways to make our entrance to the palace.

 **A few minutes later**

Thank gods! Thalia slumped on the ground, catching her breath.

"Woah guys, we haven't even begin fighting yet." The blonde sergeant scolded, pinching Thalia's arm. Cassie made her hands into a cupped shape and nodded her head. With her strength, i was hefted up into one of the ajar windows and rolled. *click click* I looked up to see Erron Black glaring at me with disgust.

"I leave for one second to go to the bathroom and find you in the hallway." He sighed, I grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. I sidestepped as he released a bullet and tapped my wristwatch shield.

"No fancy shield and sword are going to kick my ass, Jackson." The cowboy remarked pridefully, spinning the cylinder of his bronze pistols.

"These aren't ordinary weapons." I growled, taking three steps back,

*begin fight*

He pulled both revolvers out and began shooting at me, I pulled my shield out and blocked the blows before charging at him with my sword. I performed a forward thrust which he clashed with his tarkatan sword and slashed towards my stomach. Before getting a wound that would make me bleed to death, i stuck my foot out to kick his shin. He grunted and dropped the blade to cradle the leg.

"You fight dirty." he muttered pulling out his rifle and using it to bash my head. I avoided it and used the butt of my sword to clash against his back.

"Says the dude who uses sand grenades."

I punched his face before slashing down on his face, which he protected with his arms. I grimaced at how bloody they looked but he took no time to use his dagger and begin stabbing towards my stomach. I evaded these thrusts with ease (since i trained with annabeth so long) before kicking him in the jaw. I slashed my sword against his kneecaps, shattering his knee bones. I then slammed my shield against his face, hearing a sickly crack from his skull and then stabbed him through his ribcage before kicking him away.

*end fight*

I saw him shakily stand up even after i had shattered some of his bones, that's right. Leo couldn't scorch someone so i guess any bones that were broken would heal fast. I saw him stand near a door, which i sensed was a room that had a water source. He pulled out his large rifle from his back and smirked.

"End of the line Jackson." He contemplated, loading the gun.

"Sorry man, end of the line." I returned, flicking my hands. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and a wave of toilet water soaked the cowboy into submission. That's when i kicked him the balls to make sure he was unconscious. I leaned out to the window and gave Cage a thumbs up. The two girls then climbed through the window and we continued our stealth mission.

"What happened with you and texas over there?" Cassie whispered, gesturing to the unconscious traitor.

"Gave him a drink and kicked his balls." I nonchalantly replied, i heard her grumble about me stealing her ball-busting mojo. I rolled my eyes before gesturing them to follow me. I saw in the marketplace were loud explosions and cheering from Nico.

* * *

 **Leo POV**

I sat nervously outside the door as i awaited for the emperor to call me back in. But strange thing was that Black hadn't returned from his toilet break. Suddenly the door opened and i stood up and saluted the lord.

"Come in Leo Valdez...where is your comrade?" He demanded.

"Erron Black has gone to the bathroom, he said if he doesn't come back, we continue without him." I lied, keeping a straight face. The dude flared his nostrils at me before gesturing me to come in. I saw Calypso standing next to him with a black eye. I did my best not to ignite myself and give him a bear hug, i looked him dead in the eye, silently asking him why he has asked me to come inside.

"I am sure you're aware of D'vorah's betrayal." he stated, i nodded my head, keeping my tongue in check.

"She must have already gone to earthrealm and done something to the amulet, i need you to assemble an army."

"An army? Emperor, i'm just a mechanic, 7th wheel as the romans call me. Where would i get an army?" I prompt, being as respectful as i could.

"From this..camp Jupiter and halfblood i heard so much of." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. That's when i clenched my fists. I knew his plans, i was his bargaining chip. Since Jason and everyone back at CHB loved me so much, they couldn't bear to see me die. So it's win win. They get me back and Kotal gets an army of demigod teenagers. Not only that but he could get his hands on some fun toys i had back in bunker 9, i could already imagine him riding festus and me, lying in the dungeon. Then i pictured a troll in the dungeon because i have adhd.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" A loud voice echoed in the hallway. It sounded like...Percy? Thalia booted the door down and stamped her spear on the ground. Cassie pulled out a handgun and aimed it at the emperor's direction.

"Give us the nymph and demigod Kotal." She threatened, holding the trigger and glaring at the emperor.

"You think you can defeat me?" He demanded, standing up and puffing out his chest. Cassie shrugged before releasing the trigger, initiating the attack. The Emperor blocked the bullet with his arm before throwing Calypso into Cassie. I saw Thalia help up Calypso and run towards the exit as Cage got into a kombat against Kotal Kahn. i saw Percy staring at me, i pulled out the ceremonial dagger and brandishing it.

"Leo," the hero began, taking tentative steps back. "You don't have to do this."

I looked at the kahn and at the dagger. I heard Calypso scream as a gun echoed through the hallway.

"Get behind me!" Thalia ordered, using her shield.

I then glared at Percy, it was for Calypso's freedom.

"hold still" I droned, pulling my hammer out and swinging it twice.

"I don't want to do this Leo." He stated, shakily holding riptide with both hands.

*begin fight*

I growled and charged at Percy with my hammer and nailed it with an uppercut and elbow in the stomach. Percy coughed out some blood before judo-flipping me to the ground. He got his sword and stabbed it close to my legs. Thank gods I was able to roll out of the way and throw a fireball at his face. Percy slashed through the projectile and kicked me square in the chest. I pretended to falter before grabbing his leg and swinging my fist into his knee. Percy whimpered before using the flat side of the sword to bash my temple. I yelped in pain and covered my new scar.

"Ugh, Calypso's not gonna like this pretty face." I joked, coughing some blood and rising

"If you wanna keep it so badly then surrender." Percy said seriously spinning his sword twice and then lunging at me. I moved out of the way and brought my foot on his face. Percy punched me twice in the stomach before kicking my shin three times. I collapsed on the ground.

*end fight*

I gulped as i saw the bronze blade of riptide tickle my throat.

"Yield Leo." Percy growled, that's when I released my clenched hands on the ground, to show my defeat.

"Alright, Jackson. You win this one." I sighed, Percy withdrew anaklusmos and offered me a hand. I smirked with anger and whisked my dagger from my toolbelt and pinned him down.

"Percy!" Cassie wailed, before getting punched in the face by Kotal Kahn.

"Bring me his heart, Leo Valdez." He ordered. I looked at Percy and back at the dagger.

"No." I growled, throwing the dagger in Kotal's direction. I groaned as something pierced through my shoulder.

"LEO!" Thalia shrieked, before punching the accused cowboy. Percy ran to my side.

"Dude are you…"

"Tis a flesh wound." I replied, smiling at my own monty python reference before collapsing unconscious.

* * *

 **Thalia POV**

I kicked Black in the face one more time before running back.

"Still...got...that...jacket around your waist huh?" He flirted. I looked back and kicked his balls. I helped Calypso up before running towards Leo, Percy then glared at the emperor.

"Hey dude, missed me?" the son of poseidon said before tackling the emperor out on the throneroom and onto the market place. I got Cassie to help me hold up Leo, Calypso frisked out some ambrosia and fed a square to him.

"Lady, your boyfriend's been shot by an asshole and you feed him only one square of your magic mushrooms?" Cassie joked.

"Ambrosia is very dangerous to mortals and demigods, it is vital that they have only one square. If they have anymore, they'll combust." Calypso explained, helping Leo drink some water. Leo's eyes fluttered open and he struggled in me and Cage's grip as if we were the enemies.

"Leo, calm down, it's me Thalia." I reassured, shaking him rapidly.

"Ugh, stop shaking me like a magic 8 ball, babe." He groaned, he looked incredibly dizzy i gave him a look of disgust and then a relieved sigh.

"Where's feces?" Cassie demanded.

"Festus," Leo corrected, "he's in the marketplace." pointing right through the hole in the wall where Percy was kicking Kotal's butt. The golden dragon looked entertained at the brawl on the ground. Every time Percy landed a strike on the betraying emperor, it released a jet of steam.

"Damnit festus! i can't focu-" The son of Poseidon complained before the Kahn chucked his sundisk at the demigod's face.

"You'll feel the wrath of the sun god!" the emperor bellowed.

"FOR THE LAST FRICKING TIME! YOU'RE NOT A HAIKU-MAKING DEITY!" Percy groaned, summoning water and using it to distract the kahn. He used his sword to slash at the kahn's stomach. The kahn groaned and Percy kicked him in the face. The kahn groaned and collapsed on the ground.

"Jump down from here! go on the tarp!" Percy ordered, I pushed Cassie off through the hole.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THALIA!" She shrieked and she fell through the tarp, crashing on the ground. Leo hopped through the hole and onto a basket of fruits.

"C'mon Calypso." He coaxed, the nymph jumped out of the window and into Leo's arms. Only i remained on the _**high** _ throne-room...yes i put the emphasis on high.

"Thalia let's go!" Percy said, waving his arms. I looked down at height from the ground.

"Uh...i'll take the stairs," I stated, turning around, seeing Erron behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Falling for me are we?" He flirted, with one disgusted look i jumped off the hole.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE!" I screamed, the pervert still had his hands clutched around my jeans and was dangling off the...wait dangling? I looked down and freaked out. I was high in the air, floating like Jason does sometimes. I released a scream of fear before dropping on the ground. In the nick of time, the cowboy released his hands from my jeans and landed on the Emperor and i landed on the the dogpile of men.

"ugh, boys." I groaned, pulling up my pants a bit. Leo cast away festus, who was tied up at a nearby wooden pole. Calypso helped me up the dragon and i clung onto Percy's waist.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Air Leo. Are there any missing passengers?" Leo joked, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Jacqui, Takeda, Kung Jin and Nico are in the square." Cassie explained, pointing towards the square.

"your mom wants her hoody back ermac!" the shaolin monk commented, aiming three arrows at his legs. Nico stamped his foot and the spirits spiralled around the warrior's head. Jacqui and Takeda took turns landing their blows of the symbiotic fighters.

"No fair, trickery. Deceit!" Ferra hissed, pointing her finger at the couple. Jacqui shrugged before yanking ferra off her saddles and commenced punching her.

"Oh..ok! leave me with the hard work." Takeda grumbled, whipping at Torr. Festus unleashed a flame that encircled the brawl. Jacqui looked up and saw Cassie waving at them below.

"About damn time!" Nico growled kicking at Ermac's face. Festus landed with a clunk and blew fire at the robe-clad warrior, distracting him.

Nico cupped his hands around his mouth screaming "run! get to za choppa!" in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger accent.

"Do you think we'll all fit?" Takeda asked, looking warily at Festus.

"Fit 7 demigods once there's uh...nine of us?" Leo stated, flickering the reins, Festus let out a triumphant roar, scaring ferra and torr. Jacqui and Takeda went behind Percy and held on his waist. Kung Jin and Thalia hopped off and clung onto the dragon's legs.

"Where should we go?" Kung Jin asked, looking up to Cassie.

"kuatan jungle. We'll hide in the forest and wait until we get orders." the girl replied.

"Orders from who?" Percy said.

"Blade." She said.

"Huh why? i thought we were supposed to return to camp." Nico asked.

"Half of camp has gone to the netherrealm, the rest are back at base. And bear in mind D'vorah could be practically anywhere!" She said.

"Wait no! take us back to camp! the pegasai are still in their stalls!" Percy demanded

"Don't worry, rainbow dash is still alive." Kung Jin chuckled, before earning glares from us demigods. Cassie waved her hand dismissively and a few minutes later we arrived at the kuatan jungle. When i jumped off festus, i found myself in deep mud.

"Ugh, i almost forgot how disgusting it was." I waded through the thick mud and finally found some solid ground and began wiping the disgusting sludge off my legs.

"Gross, gross!" I muttered, as I managed to get rid of most of the mud. Leo and the others hopped off Festus and onto the solid ground.

"Ha sucks to be you Thals." Takeda said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the mud. Suddenly I heard some hissing…or rather smelt an acidic breath. Suddenly a green booger ball aimed towards Percy's head melted a tree.

"Oh…you've got to be kidding." Nico grumbled, readying his fists.

"Fuck me." Cage sighed, loading her gun. Jacqui cocked her gauntlets, Takeda struggled out of the mud and Jin loaded his arrows. No one was there other than a handful of soldiers. Suddenly Percy picked some mud up and threw it randomly at something…or should I say someone.

"We found our culprit." He snarled, pulling riptide out.

"Foolish demigod, we shall bring your head back to the kahn." The lizard loser threatened, with some acid spittling from his mouth and mud dripping from his head.

"Not if I force you to gargle your breath."

I kicked a guy in the jaw and pinned him down. I commenced punching his face before flipping off the unconscious warrior. I turned my head to survey the scene. Percy was ducking from Reptile's punches and breaths, ever so often he would throw something nearby to intercept with the acid shots. Nico decided to pull a cheap teleportation trick by shadow travelling and ganging up on this one poor guard. Kung Jin had Calypso climb a tree and the nymph provided him with some strange ammo.

"huh? Arrows? I thought…" the monk mused before the teenage girl cleared her throat and waved at him. The archer smiled before taking down multiple soldiers with his new arsenal. Jacqui got into a fist fight with three soldiers and Takeda was ganged up by four dudes. I turned to see another dude running with me with a giant mace, I rolled out of the way and intercepted the giant spikey ball with my hunting knives.

"Die demigod!" I heard Reptile spit, the green ninja performed kicks aimed towards' Jackson's head. Percy held his arms up to defend the blows before slashing at the lizard man's leg. I called upon my father and zapped the mace-wielding soldier I was fighting before kicking him into Percy's direction.

"Jackson! Go!" I said, before getting punched in the face by a soldier. I did a sweeping kick and scampered away from the groaning man. Around that time we had the upper hand in the fight, every time the Special Forces were done with a guard, Nico would stab the guy and his soul would be absorbed into the sword. Around 4 minutes later, Reptile was the only one left standing. Percy formed a water bubble and forced it into the lizard man's face. The dude began coughing violently and realised he was severally outnumbered. Nico pulled out his sword, the fear was shared among all of us.

"Tell the kahn, to stay away from camp. If he doesn't, he'll be meeting me in the field of punishment." Nico growled. The green dude gulped before nodding his head and scampering away. Leo breathed a sigh of relief and lit a campfire.

"Boy, I'm hungry after what happened today. Who's up for s'mores?"

 _Author's note: S'MORES! yeah so there's two options. one i go make the jax chapter OR i make another interaction chapter or...wait that makes it three options...ahem i mean there's three options. I make a jax/ netherealm chapter, i make an intro chapter OR i continue on Free period: Kombat time. If you haven't read it here's a summary_

The simple game of MKX...leads to our favorite assassins to cope with psychos from a video game. With flirting, rigged arcade machines and a cray-cray few weeks, how will our students cope?

 _Enjoy both fanfics Aqua out!_


	10. Nico di Angelo interactions

_Author's note: it's Nico's turn_

 **Actions for dialogue 1**

Nico, in black robes, paces towards the opponent with an army of skeletons

-insert line-

The skeletons remove the robes and fade away

-opponent line-

He balls his fists (yes because balling fists is manly)

 **Actions for dialogue 2**

Nico is sleeping on the ground with his sword to support his back

-insert opponent line-

Nico gets up, pulls the sword out and prepares it to fight

-insert his line-

-opponent final line-

 _Let's go!_

 **Cassie Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: the bratty daddy's girl

Cassie: the emo kid

Nico: at least emos have a way better fashion sense

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: No jokes, just fight

Cassie: such a pain in the ass

Nico: it's time to get rid of the distraction

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Cassie: Nico

Nico: Cassie

Cassie: Let's go!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Cassie: Nice clothes you got there

Nico: Looks better with your blood on it

Cassie: hey, i do the snappy comebacks

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **D'vorah**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: ugh, d'vorah

D'vorah: you will provide sustenance for my children

Nico: you will only get vomit

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: D'vorah

D'vorah: the victorious angel

Nico: Nice you speak Italian. Do you also speak stupid?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

D'vorah: you intrigue this one

Nico: you disgust this one

D'vorah: prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

D'vorah: The kahn wishes to speak to you

Nico: talk to the sword, the face ain't listening

D'vorah: prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ermac**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: B-bianca, can you hear me?

Ermac: she calls for you

Nico: she begs for you to let her go

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: dad's waiting

Ermac: Hades will not get these souls yet

Nico: the key word is yet

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ermac: Nico di angelo

Nico: Release them ermac

Ermac: headstrong, like your cousins

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ermac: Nico Di angelo

Nico: oh good, my sword needs recharging

Ermac: you face many souls

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Erron black**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: the king of douchebags

Erron: just money, nothing personal

Nico: it's already personal

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: Just because you look like a stripper doesn't mean i'll go easy on you

Erron: who said i wanted you to go easy on me

Nico: I...uh...let's fight!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Erron: Just money, nothing personal

Nico: your mom wants her makeup back

Erron:...now it's personal

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Erron: The son of Hades

Nico: The traitor of apollo

Erron:...shame i have to put you down

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ferra/torr**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Ferra, torr

Ferra: smell like dead

Nico: That's what you're gonna be

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: Troll in the dungeon!

Ferra: Torr no troll

Nico: You're right, he's a corpse

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ferra: Nick nick

Nico: i can't stand to see you freakshows

Ferra: then we take them!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ferra: smell like dead, nasty

Nico: i didn't even use cologne

Ferra: You cologne this!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Goro**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: the shokan prince

Goro: the ghost king

Nico: i hope you like hell

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: shame on you and your kind

Goro: the shokan will rise again

Nico: What goes up, MUST come down

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Goro: the son of Hades

Nico: I'm here to put an end to this

Goro: No one can

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Goro: Nico di angelo

Nico: four arms?

Goro: a tongue like Perseus, nonetheless

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jacqui**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: how is your dad alive?

Jacqui: raiden, that's how

Nico: he's getting a talk after this

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: Why are we fighting?

Jacqui: because I want to?

Nico: Ugh, I swear I have the combined maturity of you and your dad

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jacqui: You'll be worthy of your name soon

Nico: huh, why?

Jacqui: because you're not coming out alive

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jax**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: you should've died

Jax: Who's got the say for that?

Nico: my dad, that's who

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: I need to make things right

Jax: you're gonna be the one who's disappearing

Nico: oh ok so it's that way

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jax: Nico Di Angelo

Nico: I have come to rectify this mistake

Jax: you're the only mistake around here

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jax: Death the kid

Nico: that's todd habrekorn

Jax: Does it look like I care?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Johnny Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Johnny Cage

Johnny: my favourite depressed kid

Nico: Thanks, I think?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: Ninja mime sucked, hands down

Johnny: I'll get my awards and shove 'em through your skull

Nico: point made

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Johnny: Is there ice cream in the underworld?

Nico: Do you wanna get a first-hand experience?

Johnny: why don't you go there PERMANETLY

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Johnny: My favourite depressed kid

Nico: Arnold Schwarzenegger is the best

 _Johnny: prepare to be terminated_

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kano**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Kano

Kano: how's your cousin, Nicky

Nico: in pain, thanks to you!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: you're going to the fields of punishment

Kano: S'okay with me

Nico: it won't be okay

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kano: pick the wrong day sport

Nico: I'm sure today's kill-Kano-day?

Kano: I don't like your attitude

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kano: Heard of the black dragon?

Nico: yeah, it's circus where they put freaks like you

Kano: other reason to gut ya

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kenshi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Three blind mice?

Kenshi: three idiot demigod children

Nico: one dead men, coming up

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: My sword has souls

kenshi: So does mine

Nico: Mines are more awesome though

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kenshi: This is your final test

Nico: how many fingers am i holding up?

Kenshi: zero, once i cut off all of them

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kenshi: interesting, your sword is like mine

Nico: yeah but cooler

Kenshi: you know will be cool, your death

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kitana**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Princess Kitana

Kitana: at least one of your kind have respect

Nico: grandma say what?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: jade? no chun li! wait..

Kitana: Fool, i am kitana

Nico: well it's not MY fault you all look similar

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: I have come to rectify this mistake

Kitana: yes, stay still so i can kill you

Nico: ha ha, hilarious

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kitana: get up

Nico: With great power, comes great naps

Kitana: child

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kitana: your mere presence mocks me

Nico: you took the word right out my mouth

Kitana: Prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kotal Kahn**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Kotal kahn

kotal kahn: golden inchor shall grant me immortality

Nico: See? This is why we can't have nice things

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: Apollo's rip-off

Kotal Kahn: Do not compare me to that foolish god

Nico: Do not call my boyfriend's dad foolish

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kotal Kahn: Son of hades

Nico: Son of insert aztec deity here

Kotal Kahn: you will pay for that insult

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kotal Kahn: Death in battle is honour

Nico: which is something you lack

Kotal Kahn: Feel the wrath of osh-tekk

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Jin**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Pride is your fatal flaw

Kung jin: I don't need a KID to lecture me

Nico: This isn't a lecture, this is learning

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: Kung Jin

Kung Jin: Get out of my face, loser

Nico: you REALLY need to learn how to trash-talk

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung jin: they couldn't accept me

Nico: They didn't accept me eithier

Kung Jin: you have NO idea why

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Jin: a son of Hades

Nico: what gave it away

Kung Jin: your death

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Lao**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: wanna hear a joke?

Kung Lao: your very existence?

Nico: took the words right out of my mouth

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: the taco man

Kung Lao: it is not a sombrero

nico: Taco tuesday!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Lao: some entertainment

Nico: here's a joke: your mom

Kung Lao: whatever

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Lao: Nico Di angelo

Nico: The spinning top

Kung Lao: your humor is dead to me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Liu Kang**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: your very existance is prohibited

Liu Kang: Do not abash me with your condescending locution

Nico:...damnit can't think of big words

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: the king of netherrealm

Liu Kang: Your future is like the earthrealm, pointless and dark

Nico: and the king of burns too

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Liu Kang: i will conquer the underworld

Nico: Like i'd let you do that

Liu Kang: who said i wanted your permission?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Liu kang: Nico di Angelo

Nico: Liu for liu-ser

Liu Kang: DEFINETLY Percy's cousin

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Mileena**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Mileena

Mileena: you have a look to die for

Nico:..oh i get it, 'cause i'm a son of Hades

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: Yikes

Mileena: afraid Earthrealmer

Nico: When was the last time you visited a dentist

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Mileena: You don't impress me for a minute

Nico: I'll let you join shao kahn in punishment

Mileena: Tell my father i bid him well

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Mileena: something to devour

Nico: oh gods, that sounded so wrong

Mileena: dying for your empress is not WRONG

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Quan chi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: where the hub? where the hub? Where the hub at?

Quan Chi: you will join your sister

Nico: I'll join her later

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: how dare you turn bianca into a revanent

Quan Chi: she only wished for power

Nico: and you only wished for death

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Quan Chi: I can offer you power

Nico: the key word is 'CAN'

Quan Chi: you're right, you are unworthy

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Quan Chi: your power intrigues me

Nico: give me back my sister

Quan Chi: why not join her?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Raiden**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Ahem, raiden

Raiden: what is wrong, Nico Di angelo

Nico: you can't just go around raising people from the dead?!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: tell zeus that i want no trouble

raiden: i have nearly come to test you

Nico: you'll regret doing that

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 1_

Raiden: on your feet Nico di angelo

Nico: with great powers come great naps

Raiden: insolent child

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Raiden: Nico Di Angelo

Nico: dad wants no trouble

Raiden: you already are a handful

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Reptile**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Lizard

Reptile: fool i am a zatarren

Nico: don't care

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: yay! something to kill!

Reptile: my spit shall melt your bones

Nico: your bones would be awesome for Cerberus

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Reptile: The ghost king

Nico: A yoshi

Reptile: I am not this 'yoshi' you speak of

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Reptile: Nico di angelo

Nico: Dinosaurs are extinct

Reptile: I AM NO DINOSAUR

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Scorpion**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Scorpion

Scorpion: Hades' pawn

Nico: At least i don't suck up to a bald dude

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: A yellow ninja that shoots fire

Scorpion: This is no ordinary fire

Nico: Yeah, it's fire for making s'mores

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Scorpion: Prepare to die

Nico: i thought you were free of quan chi

Scorpion: i am devoted to him to the end

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Scorpion: Nico Di angelo

Nico: your family wish for you not to suffer

Scorpion: do not speak as if you know them!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Shinnok**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Shinnok!

Shinnok: the outsider

Nico: the only outsider here is you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: dad's got the BEST punishment for you

Shinnok: humour me child

Nico: here's a joke, your existance

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Shinnok: Nico Di angelo

Nico: the former eldergod

Shinnok: your father's realm will belong to me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Shinnok: if you join me, you will reunite with your sister

Nico: r-really?

Shinnok: in death, that is

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Sonya Blade**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: your fatal flaw is your stubornness

Sonya: As if i haven't been told that a lot

Nico: your partner begs you to turn back

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: general

Sonya: you're in my way

Nico: took the words right out of my mouth

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Sonya: the ghost king

Nico: your partner wishes you to turn back

Sonya: how DARE you talk about him like that

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sonya: Up and at 'em Nick

Nico: It's NICO

Sonya: does it look like i care?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Subzero**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: oh...no wonder why it's so cold

Sub-zero: you will feel the chill of despair

Nico: chill of winter, not despair

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: winter is coming!

Sub-zero: spare me of your humour

Nico: so i brought my joke book for nothing

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Sub-zero: do you know where noob saibot is?

Nico: noob saibot? what kind of lame name is that

Sub-zero: how dare you mock my brother

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sub-zero: Nico di angelo

Nico: Jack frost?

Sub-zero: Sub-zero

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Takeda**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Takeda

Takeda: let's go a couple of rounds

Nico: sure, i have some time

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: get out of the way

Takeda: nu-uh! you get out of the way

Nico: this is going to keep going, isn't it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Takeda: let's go a couple of rounds

Nico: you read my mind

Takeda: that's what i do

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Takeda: your mind...so dark

Nico: have you no sense of privacy?

Takeda: have you no sense of sanity?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tanya**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: You face a son of hades

Tanya: quite a handsome son of hades

Nico: I um...let's fight

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: the traitorous edenian

Tanya: as you are to your father

Nico: at least i have friends

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tanya: Ready to work up a sweat?

Nico: no, not really

Tanya: then let us begin!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tanya: come entertain me

Nico: Your mom

Tanya:..that wasn't very amusing

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tremor**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: the thing

Tremor: I am tremor

Nico: tremor...oh i get it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: Who are you?

Tremor: I am your killer

Nico:..that doesn't answer my question

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tremor: Nico Di angelo

Nico: who are you?

Tremor: your killer

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tremor: the son of hades

Nico: a walking talking rock

Tremor: i am much more than that

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Triborg**

 _Dialogue_ _1_

Nico: all of you shouldn't be alive

Triborg: enemy detected

Nico: took the words right out of my mouth

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: Insert name of guy who i am fighting

Triborg: we are triborg

Nico: let's go insert name of guy who i am fighting

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Triborg: Nico Di angelo

Nico: a robot

Triborg: prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Triborg: prepare to die

Nico: don't they always say that

Triborg: humour will not bring mercy

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Alien**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: gross

Alien: *Shriek!*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: xenomorph?

Alien: *shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Dialogue 2

Alien: *greets*

Nico: who are you?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Alien: *shriek*

Nico: what i get for looking for martians

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Bo rai cho**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: Bo rai cho

Bo rai cho: perseus' comments were very hurtful

Nico: tell that to him, not me!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: so this is bo rai cho

Bo rai cho: you were expecting something more flashy

Nico: nah, this'll be an easy win

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Bo rai cho: i found his comments very hurtful

Nico: tell that to Percy not me!

Bo rai cho: the fault is clearly mine!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Bo rai cho: I have come to test you Nico di angelo

Nico: i have a low alcohol tolerance level

Bo rai cho: that is not what i meant

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jason Voorhes**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: leave camp half-blood

Jason:...

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: Jason voorhees

Jason:...

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Nico: what are you, a beatboxer?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Nico: who are you?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Leatherface**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: the reason why i hate texas

Leatherface: graaah!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: grell has a cooler chainsaw, just saying!

Leatherface: graaah!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Leatherface: *revs up his chainsaw*

Nico: leatherface

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leatherface: *revs up his chainsaw*

Nico: the reason why cowboys fled Texas

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Predator**

 _Dialogue 1_

Nico: you're one ugly mofo

Predator: *shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico: another alien?

Predator:*shriek!*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Predator:*scans Nico*

Nico: Get to za choppa!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Predator: *scans Nico*

Nico: hasta la vi-wait no wrong reference

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **With himself**

Nico 1: stay away from my Will

Nico 2: your Will? don't you mean MY Will?

Nico 1: Looks like someone's WILLING to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico 1: this is funny

Nico 2: you know what's funny, your mom

Nico 1: what's with me and these 'your mom' jokes

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico 1: this is funny

Nico 2: you know what's funny, your existence

Nico 1: what's with me and these 'your existence' jokes

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Nico 1: if you're me then what's Apollo's stats?

Nico 2: +30 health, 2000 defense

Nico 1: yup, you're me alright

 **Ending**

After defeating Shinnok, Nico had discovered he harnessed Shinnok's power to control more than just the dead, rather he could revive the dead. Once he discovered this, he journeyed through the underworld to find his sister, Bianca. He instilled Shinnok's power to the body of his sister, only to realise that she was not a corpse but a revanent. She killed Nico, with her newly granted power and no mercy.

 **Victory pose**

Nico sighs before stabbing the sword into the ground and leaning against it, as he begins to sleep, a spirit lays a blanket over him.

Announcer: Nico wins

 _Author's note: i was conflicted to write a happy ending or a sad ending for Nico. My friend told me to write a sad one so here it is! it was a giant debate for myself on who i should do next, between annabeth and him. Since he has a more major role, i decided to do Nico and Thalia WILL preceed after him_


	11. puns! jokes! quips!

_Author's note: two chapters of free period and one nico interaction. Speaking of the Nico interaction so i know what you're thinking. What's this about Bianca being a revanent, well this chapter answers your questions! based on the jax chapter with some extra demigod action and when i mean by extra, i mean by the longest chapter EVERY WRITTEN!_

 **Annabeth POV**

Ugh...netherrealm was like tarturus but with less monsters trying to murder you. Jason groaned as he dragged himself from the well air-conditioned ship to the humid hellish funhouse.

"I hate this place, already." Clarisse complained, idly sharping her knife. I rolled my eyes, i wish we had Piper replace with her but the daughter of Aphrodite insisted she stay back and supervise the rest of the demigods back at base.

"You'll need the extra muscle" as Piper stated, yeah extra muscle. I'm the extra brain. We hid against a bunch of rocks like that Sareena girl told us. Quan chi was approaching, the special forces were prepped with their machine guns and about to gang up on the galloping hell-horses.

"..NOW!" kenshi ordered, the solder opened fire, knocking down the horses of Kung Lao and Quan Chi. Jason picked up a gun from a fallen soldier and levitated in the air.

"Oi! Sindel! your mom wants her hair back!" He greeted, opening fire on the screaming ninja lady. of course she took cover and her daughter kitana pulled out her fans and deflected the bullets.

"Man she's fast." Clarrise muttered, picking up a machine gun and joining the soldiers in fire, reluctantly i joined her. Suddenly an arrow nearly impaled the daughter of Ares's arm.

"SHIT!" she cursed, rolling out of the way. Her armour clanked with her maneuver...you would not believe who we saw.

"Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La rue. It has been a while." Zoe nightshade greeted, still with her bow in her hand. Suddenly a loud war cry from the top of a nearby pillar, we looked up and saw Bianca Di angelo with her hunting knives aimed at us. I rolled out of the way and summoned my shield. Clarisse chucked the machine gun at the side and stabbed her spear at Michael Yew who used his bow to bash La rue's head.

"Kiss my quiver!" he growled, using it to choke Clarisse.

"haven't changed have ya!" She replied, rolling on the ground. Jason tackled Zoe nightshade whilst i dealt with Bianca.

"Bianca, please...you've had your passing. Nico said you rebirth." I pleaded, pulling out my signature knife

"Yeah, i was replaced by some roman wench!" the revanent daughter of hades hissed, attempting to stab me in the neck with her knives. I dodged and backflipped her, obviously after all the years she's been dead she REALLY hasn't changed a bit. I kept dodging all her attacks before i knocked her unconscious. I looked around the battlefield. Jax was dangling at the edge of a lava pit at Sindel's mercy, Kenshi was fighting that weird darth vader sword guy and Sareena was pleading Kitana to come to her senses...let's be honest. None of the revanents could never come to their sense. As well as Liu Kang, i saw an asian kid help Quan Chi hobble to where ever the hell they were going.

"HEY!" i called, the asian kid turned back. It was Ethan EFFING nakumura.

"...you're kidding me." I groaned.

"ETHAN?!" Clarisse shrieked, tackling Michael into a rocky wall.

"He-man?" Jason asked, directing his attention from punching Zoe to wondering if we were talking about that retarded cartoon character.

"NO fool, Ethan. Ethan Nakumura." Zoe clarified, then she stopped fighting and stood up.

"Uh...not ringing bells." the son of Juipiter sighed.

"Nemesis?" The revanent huntress suggested, Grace was still drawing blank.

"Try the roman names!" Michael suggested, slowly recovering from Clarisse' brutal beat down, the daughter of Ares stepped on his face again.

"Ok he's a son of Invidia." Zoe stated.

"...OH i remember! he's that son of invidia with the eyepatch!" Jason recalled. We all facepalmed, it took him THAT long to remember, once he was distracted, Zoe pushed him off the ledge where they were fighting and began punching his face. Clarisse, once finished with Michael, tackled Nightshade.

"Clarisse!" Jason called.

"You guys stop Quan Chi, i'll keep her occupied." She ordered, stabbing her spear in the revenant's arm before electrocuting her. Of course since she was now a walking talking breathing zombie, it didn't kill her like it would normally. Jason picked me up and flew us to the top of the ledge, we saw Jax finish beating up Sindel and Kitana so we came to his aid.

"Jax, are you ok?" I asked, helping him by supporting one metal arm. The major shook off the pain and muttered about the'rust' slowly coming off. I rolled my eyes.

"Quan Chi, Liu Kang and Ethan Nakumura are go towards his fortress. We need to hurry." Jason reported feeding Jax some of Lou Ellen's awesome healing potions.

"Ugh...Ethan Nakumura?" He asked, giving us a puzzled look.

"A demigod who died from the 2nd titan war, several ones like Zoe Nightshade, Bianca Di angelo and Michael Yew have come back to fight against us."

"...if these people are alive, does this mean Octavian has become a revenant too."

I paused for a moment to picture a deathly paled Octavian laughing manically on top of Quan Chi's fortress. In one hand he had a golden dagger engraved with Fortes Fortuna Iuvat on the side. In the other teddy bear with stuffing from the stomach.

I shuddered a bit, before telling Jason i hoped not. Jax rolled his eyes before ordering us to follow him.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Ethan Nakumura and Liu Kang were helping up the frail Quan Chi to sit up.

"Sir, are doing fine?" The nemesis demigod asked, rubbing his normal eye. Liu Kang glared at the nervous child.

"Go check on the final revenant, we need this one to be perfect." the martial artist ordered, Ethan bowed for staring at the pit where a humanoid figure was generating. He barely could recognise the body shape, unknown of whether it would be a girl or a guy.

"If this is the last one, we could rule out Phoebe and Silena Beauregard, since they weren't important to us. We could use Charles Beckondorf but he seemed to be useless as well, it leaves Octavian and Luke Castellen." Ethan muttered, idly tapping his foot. That's when Liu kang took notice of his nervous behaviour.

"Is something WRONG, Nakumura?" He demanded taking a step forward, frightening the child.

"n-no sir, i was just wondering who the last revenant was." He answered, attempting to keep his cool-calm persona.

"Hmph, i thought we debriefed that we were going to revive a perfect host for Kronos." Quan Chi chuckled.

"With all due respect sir, we demigods hope it's Luke Castellen because none of us want a psycho-stabbing teddy bear massacre in earthrealm. Bear in mind, several of us were too scared to go to Texas back when kronos was in charge." Ethan courteously replied.

"...Ethan did you take your medicine this morning?" Liu kang asked.

"Does Netherrealm even HAVE adhd medicine?" Nakumura sarcastically replied.

"...Good point." Quan Chi stated, that's when they heard large footsteps.

"It's them!" Ethan growled standing up and preparing his fists for battle. Liu Kang summoned two fire balls into the direction of Jax and Jason. The metal-armed army officer deflected one whilst Jason summoned lightning from his spear to intercept with the other one.

"you think two people can defeat the four of us." Liu arrogantly stated, pushing Ethan to defend to the forming body.

"Don't underestimate them, the daughter of Athena was with them." Ethan growled, unsheathing his poisoned knife and his sword.

"You're right." Annabeth's voice applauded, announcing herself by stabbing Liu Kang in the stomach. Of course yet again, since he was a walking talking zombie thing, it didn't really cause him much pain. The martial artist flipped her over to Quan Chi's throne thingy, she collided head first with the throne. Chase looked up and saw that Quan Chi was ready to obliterate her with that giant mallet next to him. Annabeth rolled out of the way and bashed the side of his temple with the hilt of her knife.

"See that hammer," she ordered, pointing to it and panting it at the same time. "That hammer, Quan Chi, IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!" She growled.

"Yeah, shao kahn is why we can't have nice things." a voice from the pit chuckled. Jason who was currently fighting Ethan in sword duel looked at the pit.

"PLEASE tell me you're not Octavian." Jason and Ethan pleaded, both on their knees. Jax and Liu kang facepalmed.

"Me? Octavian. Hilariously stupid for being Thalia's brother and my former lackey" the same voice chuckled.

"Ahem, lieutenant." Ethan corrected before helping down Luke down from the pit. Aside from his scar on his left eye and that smirk as if it showed he was going to shove wasabi down your mouth, Luke looked similar to Ethan. Deathly pale with yellow strands around his face and glowy eyes.

"Ahhh, it feels good to be back." He sighed, doing a few windmill stretches and then something strange began to form in his hand.

"Yes...wow look at this. One side celestial bronze, one side tempered steel. Reminds me of backbiter. Y'know i was pretty ashamed on how you guys failed to keep OUR promise." Luke threatened in a soft yet dangerous tone, swinging around his new scythe as if he was the grim reaper. After twisting it three times he charged at Jason with the sharp side facing his skull. Ethan whirled around to distract Annabeth with the sharp side of his dagger.

"So is Alabaster joining us?" Luke asked, turning his head to Ethan as he jabbed towards Annabeth's shoulder.

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

"ACHOO!" the son of hecate sneezed

"What was that, Alabaster?" his friend asked, the adult handed him a tissue.

"Nah, i think i've got a cold. Don't' worry about me Clayton" the son of Hecate replied, rubbing his nose. He looked out the window.

"I've got a bad feeling." the demigod muttered

* * *

"Don't think he's dead yet sir." Ethan replied, kicking Annabeth in the shin. Annabeth growled and slide kicked him the foot before flipping him to Jason. Jason flipped Ethan into Luke who collided into Liu Kang. Knocking all three dudes out.

"Yeah!" Annabeth and Jason cheered, earning hi-fives from each other and Jax. Quan Chi stumbled off his throne. Before he could say anything, Jax punched him in the jaw. The bald sorcerer collided with the skull display before falling on his butt. Annabeth turned her head but the three revenants they had knocked out already dissapeared.

"Where'd they go?" Jason asked, looking at Jax, who gave him a shrug and Annabeth a hand-cuffed Quan Chi.

"Don't know, don't care. We got what we came for. You kids take Quan Chi back to base. D'vorah most likely's coming back to the Netherrealm." He explained, booting the bald sorcerer into their direction. The two demigods looked at each other before giving a shrug.

"Sure, stay in the creepy-hell hole. We'll be back on earthrealm eating Korean BBQ." Jason replied, waving his hand to Jax. Annabeth still was skeptical, it was only around 5 minutes that it took Jax to kick Quan chi's butt: how did the revanents escaped that fast, especially Luke. Annabeth shook off the thought.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Jason joked, punching Clarisse' shoulder. The daughter of Ares looked like she was dragged through a fiery hedge with her armour incredibly dented and her hair looking like a bird's nest.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's cops." She grumbled before explaining about that Stryker almost shooting her brains out.

"You were very lucky that I had dispatched with Kabal, not only that but the revenants started fleeing." Kenshi stated. Annabeth pondered a bit about the revenants suddenly fleeing. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kenshi's communicator with Sonya.

"Whatever the reason, it doesn't concern us. Let's get Quan Chi back to base so we can revert the revenants to their original forms and hopefully Cage's team intercept d'vorah." The general ordered, as the blonde officer closed her communication Quan chi commenced chuckling.

"Uh…is he supposed to do something like that?" Jason said stepping away from the sorcerer with fear.

"I hope he doesn't summon a hell-ram." Clarisse muttered, reverting her electric spear to normal form.

"Yeah, I want mary's little lamb chasing me all the way back to earthrealm." Annabeth joked.

"I WILL resurrect shinnok, do not fear." Quan Chi promised, glaring at the warriors.

"Yea- I don't think so." Kenshi nonchalantly replied, kicking him through the portal. After the blind swordsmen walked through the portal, the special forces packed up and left the hellish realm. The demigods sighed with annoyance before following the adults. The only one who remained was Sareena.

"I sense something big is coming." She sighed, exiting the dark realm.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in the middle of the kuatan jungle**

"And that's how i ended up in Mileena's camp." Leo promptly bragged, standing up confidently with his hands on his hips. Percy turned his head.

"Dude you're on fire." he sighed pointing his marshmallow stick at Leo. Cassie glared at him.

"Turn it off!" She hissed, pointing her nightstick at his temple.

"Hey hey! fire's off. Fire's off!" the scrawny demigod sighed, snapping his fingers. The special forces relaxed. Thalia took a bite out of her marshmallow whilst Nico plucked the gooey mess off his stick.

"Don't you think the nightstick is a bit too much?" Nico asked, licking his marshmallow covered fingers. Takeda shrugged but kept a close look out, making sure no one was in the bushes.

"We can't risk kotal's forces finding us here." Jacqui sighed. That's when Leo began smiling with glee.

"Yeah, that would be KOTALLY catastrophic." he joked, earning hi-fives from Percy. Kung Jin groaned, banging his head on a tree.

"Yeah, we KAHN't have that happening to us." Thalia joined in, smiling from ear to ear. Takeda groaned and ordered them to stop with a flick of his whips that made a loud cracking noise.

"Yeah he's right guys," Nico sighed, putting his arms up to stop Leo and Takeda from brawling.

"Thank god, ONE of you makes sense." the shirai ryu child claimed relaxing on a log.

"because this is getting OSH-TEKKnical." the son of hades hollered. After three seconds of silent, the demigods exploded in a fit of laughter. That's when, far away from the camp but in the jungle, three loud sneezes came.

"Osh-it that's bad." Percy cursed.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in the kuatan jungle**

"Are you ok, your highness?" the mercenary asked warily, as the emperor recovered from his ambush of sneezes.

"Do not worry, Erron Black. When someone makes a horrible joke of my title, i usuall- AH-CHOO!"

"Ah, that explains it." Black mused.

* * *

Thank all gods that Cassie's communicator rang, it was general blade.

"Thank elder gods!" Kung Jin cheered.

"We have Quan Chi, do you have d'vorah?"

"No ma'm we're still trying to find her."

"That's not acceptable we need he-" that's when Sonya stopped talking, Cassie could tell it was her father telling her mom to chill out. That's when Sonya sighed with defeat and continued communicating with her daughter.

"Look, just get back here to base but -btzt- drop the demigods at their camp." the general continued in a stern but tired voice.

"Sure thing ma'm drop the demigods at Camp and return to base." the movie star daughter replied, before hanging up the communicator.

"Good news guys, you're going back to camp. So make it snappy." She cheered chucking the portal stone and grabbing on one of festus' legs. Leo sat with Calypso in front of him but still had his hands on the reins. Percy, Nico and Thalia sat at the back of Festus whilst Jacqui and takeda grabbed the other foot. Kung Jin stuck with Cage.

"Shaolin punk!" She spat

"miltary grunt." He returned. That's when the bush rustled and three bullets came aimed at the dragon's legs. Thanks to Nico's quick reflexes, three skeletons rose from the ground and where interceppted the projectiles. Thalia summoned her bow and unleashed three arrows in the bush, an outworld guard dropped dead from the bushes.

"GO GO GO!" Cassie growled, Leo took no time to flick the reins of his dragon. The automaton roared before flying through the purple swirly hole that immediately contracted after they went through it.

"Curses! you let them escape, mercenary." Reptile hissed, pointing an accused finger at Erron Black. The hired gun shrugged before telling the emperor that they knew where they were going.

"It's a trick i learnt from a god, scare your opponent into acting rashly then strike back." He reminisced, recalling the time he fought Ares to complete his first quest.

"And where is this place that the earthrealmers are going?" The emperor asked in an angered voice.

"Camp halfblood." Black stated, smirking underneath his mask.

 **Back on earthrealm and with the special forces**

"Great, now she's going to kill the kids." Sonya grumbled, pacing back and forth with frustration. The demigods she were assigned with were doing whatever they found was entertainment. Jason was flying around the Quan Chi's prison, stomping on it and making a racket whilst Clarisse decided to dunk the heads of several soldiers in the toilet. The only person unfazed was Annabeth Chase who was casually fiddling with her yankees cap. Suddenly a yellow blur passed Jason's sight.

"Uh...i don't think we're alone." He sighed. Clarisse dunked the last dude before cracking her knuckles and joining Kenshi whilst Jason levitated off Quan Chi's prison. A bearded ninja stalked towards the stern general.

"Hanzo, it's been a while." She greeted, attempting to keep her calm facade.

"Hello Sonya Blade, i see you have Quan Chi in prison." The shirai ryu master smiled, pointing towards the cargo with his kunai. Sonya brightly before asking why he was here.

"I am here to kill Quan Chi." He shrugged, casually rubbing the tip of his signature weapon.

"I'm sorry kill? don't you mean kill time?" Jason clarified, hoping the yellow ninja was there to exact vengeance on the netherrealm sorcerer.

"No kill." Scorpion repeated, his grin was slowly disappearing. Sonya sighed before explaining about why they needed to keep the man alive. Scorpion's hospitable look altered to a disappointed glare.

"I'm sorry it had to come this way." He sighed before speaking something in an asian language.

"NINJAS!?" Jason shrieked, summoning a spear and going back to back clarisse and her maimer. She growled and stabbed two guys with her spear and electrocuted a third. Sonya was assaulted by Scorpion's kicks to her face and fell on the ground. Of course she attempted to put up a fight but sadly she was defeated, Scorpion turned away from her unconscious body and walked towards the container. Jason tried to stop by throwing a bolt of lighting in the intruder's direction, only for it to miss.

"teleportation? now that's cheating." Jason muttered, before getting hit in the back. With his skills as a roman, Jason sidestepped and brought his spear colliding with a ninja's face.

"Damnit! it was just a ninja!" He cursed, silently wishing he could fight scorpion. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, you don't want to combat him. He wiped the floor with general Blade and Kenshi." She sighed, to make her point Kenshi was kicked into three ninjas and collapsed.

"yikes, where's Annabeth?" Jason grumbled, deflecting two blows.

"Don't ask," Clarisse smirked, "I know she has a plan."

Of course Annabeth always has a plan. Sooner or later Clarisse and Jason found themselves tied up and at the mercy of the shirai ryu.

"Dude really! Let us go, we need to restore the other revenants with Quan Chi. After that, you can kill him!" Jason pleaded struggling a bit. Suddenly the ninja behind him dropped dead, a floating dagger was close to the next ninja.

"Is that a dagger i see before me?" Clarisse joked, earning sniggers from the special forces and the dagger owner. The ninja next to Sonya, clutched the invisible person's hand before forcing her to the ground. Once Annabeth had collided with the hard concrete, her yankees cap fluttered off, soon she found herself joining the captives.

"Is that a dagger i see before me?" She asked with unimpressed eyes and a glare at Clarisse.

"Hey, i told you i got smarter." The daughter of ares grumbled, from the corner of her eyes she saw a bug woman appear.

"D'vorah!" Johnny Cage growled, struggling violently. The kyttin took no notice of scorpion about to decapitate mumbling Quan Chi and tossed the amulet. Before his head was seperated from his body, Quan Chi completed the final words of the spell.

*shlock (yes i used those same words rick riodan used in lighting thief)*

Quan Chi's head rolled off but the amulet rolled off his hands. When the amulet stopped, the groun began shaking.

"Uh...is it SUPPOSED to do that?" Jason asked in fear.

"Release us, NOW!" Sonya ordered, the ninjas had no hesitation on releasing them. After the amulet dispersed a bright light, Shinnok picked up the amulet. The earthrealmers growled before charging towards Shinnok with their weapons drawn. Only to be confronted by a blast of purple aura, everyone was unconscious. With one look at Cage's unconscious body, the former elder god smirked.

"There will be no surprises from you, mr cage. Take him away." He ordered.

 _Author's note: OH NO! shinnok's escaped! what do we do? where are the special forces? are they going to be ambushed by kotal kahn's forces on camp halfblood? Will shinnok take over the world? When will i stop asking these annoying questions? Right now, that is. This was originally going to end when Erron says "camp halfblood" but i wasn't bothered to write the attack of scorpion next chapter. Also, i cut out Quan Chi's battle, since he's probably weakened by Jason's racket. Finally! Alabaster and claymore, i'm sure you guys know who they are because they're definetly not ocs and if you haven't read the son of magic you should read it. Farewell, Aqua out! and fav/follow/review pls!_


	12. The final battleish

_Author's note: shinnok's escaped! I skipped raiden's chapter cuz why not but still this is Jacqui's chapter and this will be SORT OF the second last chapter before i make the other intros and also i have this awesome gimmick that i will explain at the end that will make it SLIGHTLY longer and will encompass more of my time to writing to this fanfic._

 **Nico POV**

"Well guys," Kung Jin sighed, dismounting off Festus and waving farewell to us "this is the end of the line."

"It's been an honour fighting with you." Takeda courteously thanked, offering a hand to Leo. Leo, like that prideful bastard he is, replied about the honour being all his. Calypso growled and kicked his shin and shook Takeda's hand for him.

"Don't be a stranger." Cassie smirked, she boarded on the ship and Jacqui was the last one to follow. I could tell she didn't want to leave us but still, she had her orders. We took several steps from rising ship and watch it take off.

"I'm gonna miss them." Percy sighed, that's when we noticed something was off. The sky was red, not like sunset red but blood red.

"Is the sky supposed to look like that?" I asked, looking at Thalia for answers. She rolled her eyes and asked for whether I had the common sense to figure that out.. Suddenly the special forces ship crash-landed in the woods.

"That's not good," Calypso muttered, putting a nervous finger on her lips. We ran towards the ship wreck and assisted the adults out. "I'm gonna get help, stay in the forest."

"Not like we could go anywhere." Thalia grumbled.

"Stupid sky." Cassie muttered, surprisingly, the sky didn't rumble.

"Something's wrong. All the nymphs are nervous." Percy observed, we looked around. We saw a group of maenads looking nervously at us, it was obvious that they had been partying but stopped when the sky was red.

"You're not Dionysus..." The leader of the crazy nymphs muttered, pointing her thyrsus rod at Leo.

"Babette, what happened." He ventured slowly, reaching for his hammer.

"Strange power, strange power. Earth is in trouble. Olympus is in trouble." she repeated, her sisters repeated 'Olympus is in trouble.'

"We're here to help, is there-" Cassie began before getting stopped by Leo.

"You do NOT want to get on their bad side." He sighed, grabbing her shoulder. Oh maenads, i remember. They were crazy nymphs that could tear you apart if you ticked them off once. Another maenad drop from the tree and got close to me.

"Ooo, i like this one." She cooed, playing with my locks. I did my best to keep my composure and resist the touch of the nymphs. Jacqui growl as one of them started feeling Takeda's abs. She cocked her gauntlets ready.

"No Jacqui, if you kill them. You'll be put through intense torture." I ordered, pointing my stygian iron sword to scare away the yandere spirits. Eventually the maeneds got bored with us and left.

"Well we're stuck here." Cassie growled, kicking a pebble into river. A few seconds the same rock flew out and brained the girl. A naiad stuck her head out and muttered some not-so-nice words back before sinking into the water.

"Well, at least the locals are friendly." She replied, sticking her tongue out to the river. That's when a portal from behind us opened.

"Oh you're kidding me." I groaned, pulling out my sword. The others followed my example and took out their weapons. Kotal Kahn and his crew stepped out of the swirly porthole.

"You earthrealmers thought you could evade me?" He demanded waging his giant sword angrily. I looked to Leo, hoping he had a snappy comeback but none was avail.

"To the woods. GO!" thalia ordered, pointing her spear to her tree. We all scattered and took refuge. I panted as we ran like hell, I was sweating literally everywhere. Jacqui handed out grenades to everyone.

"We'll take them by surprise, Takeda let us know when to strike. Cassie, you lead the Armageddon." She said, handing me a grenade. I played with the ball, I threw it in the air and caught it several times till Kung Jin pinched my arm.

"OW dude! what the dad?" I cursed, glaring at him.

"These aren't toys." He growled, but i turned to see Leo already taking out the explosives and putting something 'special' in it. Takeda shushed us.

"Get ready, they're coming." He hissed, placing a finger on his brain to concentrate. I saw the marching men, staying close to my dark spot and prepped my grenade as if it were a fastball. Thalia sat on her tree branch and Percy stayed behind his tree.

"They're here." kotal kahn mumbled, turning to Ermac. I clenched my teeth and did my best not to tackle Ermac and give him a good beat down.

"We do sense them, but there are many nature spirits here we cannot find them." the spirit hosting jerk replied, levitating in the air. Reptile licked his tongue around his mouth like that lizard he is.

"I smell them." he hissed, turning his head side to side.

"Yeah, like something just died." Erron joked, hoping that insult could provoke me out. Don't get your hopes up man, it's not the first time someone did a dead smell joke on me. Take Conner Stoll, he ended up in the Apollo cabin with a black eye and a few teeth busted out. I can be violent when i want to.

That's when the cowboy noticed Thalia's pine.

In a bad way that is.

He pulled out his gun and aimed at one of the branches. I heard Thalia curse in ancient greek and look at Takeda with pleading yet threatening eyes. Takeda waited till Black was about to pull the trigger and released a telepathic wave that threw him off balance.

"Now!" He ordered. Before Cassie could throw the first grenade, Leo decided to do the honours.

"Valdez!" Cassie whisper-screamed, glaring at the grinning mechanic. Instead of a large explosion of fire, it was a smokescreen with a little bit confetti. I smirked and realized his tactic, I snapped my fingers and several skeletal hands popped out of the ground and tripped many soldiers. THEN the attack began. Thalia assisted Kung Jin in sniping the soldiers with her arrows. Jacqui used her gauntlets to shoot weird 'plasma' balls out of her hands. Cassie and Percy decided to chuck grenades at one another. Leo ran behind a giant tree and crack his knuckles. Takeda read his mind and give him a devilish grin.

"I like it, wait for the signal!" He ordered, standing behind Kung Jin with the arrows. That's when reptile tackled Jacqui to the ground.

"No!" Takahashi screamed and ran to Jacqui.

"Now?" He asked, accidentally setting fire and forcing the tree on the unsuspecting outworld warriors…I'm sorry I mean outworld jerks.

 **Leo POV**

Whoops, wow Calypso's gonna kill me. I saw the burning tree crash down on the outworld peeps. Kotal Kahn was ticked off. Imagine Ares seeing you hold an ice-cream scoop sized portion of wasabi, you give the plate to Ares and watch him eat it. Now picture him chasing you with his chariot of pain, destruction and all things fun. Yes that is what Kotal Kahn is right now. When Jacqui got ambushed by Reptile and Takeda took off running to help his girlfriend, all Hades broke lose. Thalia fell off her perch and onto an outworld guard before taking Erron Black out to a date of pain and suffering. Nico summoned skeletal soldiers and tackled down Ermac with his own fists. Percy and Kung Jin went into a tag team battle with Ferra and Torr. Cassie growled as seven outworld guards charged at her, she dropped her grenades and pulled out her nightstick and began kicking their butts!

"When I listened to bang bang, THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!" She growled, using her bow to deflect the bullets.

"Bang bang is NOT about guns, Thalia. it's about women being object-ARGH!" Percy growled holding Tyson's shield to defend Torr who was throwing Ferra constantly.

"Sir, please stop throwing your pet." Kung Jin joked, shooting arrows at the hulking brute.

"Hey, who am I fighting? Come on guys!" I pouted, childishly stamping my feet. Thank the gods that my prayers were answered and I began making new ones because kotal kahn is one dude you DON'T want to tick off.

"You are nothing but a thorn at my side." He growled, hefting his massive sword on his shoulder, a bit like that Cloud Strife dude from Kingdom hearts. Or was it final fantasy. I haven't played either games in a veeeery long time.

"i'm blue da ba dee da ba die!" I replied in a mocking accent.

"Spare me of your INSOLENCE!" He stated, forcing the sword down to the earth.

I rolled out of the way and lit my body on fire. I decided on a strategy that I picked up from that anime: Fairy tales. Oh right no. Fairy TAIL, it was fairy tail. If you can't beat him by punching, you can make him touch you! It's a strategy FOR A MAN! I pulled out my hammer and swung it twice, waiting Kotal to come at me.

"Come at me bro!" I taunted, placing the hammer on my shoulder and wiping my forehead. Sadly, that's what I got. Kahn bellowed like a bull and charged at me, I jumped in the air and landed on his head.

"Yeah! letsa go!" I parodied

Unfortunately for me, Kotal Kahn did not take the reference or the insult very well. He grabbed me by the head and crushed it three times. Not too hard as if it were to shatter my brains but hard like getting your head bashed with two encyclopedias that wouldn't kill your brain cells or your bones. Yeah it was that painful, my fire shut off and I dropped to the ground like a limp doll.

"A heart of a demigod shall grant me immortality." He cheered, lifting me in the air by my puny arm and prepped with his ceremonial dagger. Now kids do NOT try this at home. 50% of the time you'd probably end up getting shot yourself but this was Thalia we were talking about. This child could pull off anything. She stood on her head and wrapped the legs around Erron's neck and brought him to the ground. If he were a quick-draw, he'd blast her brains out. But apparently he wasn't so he fell on the ground. Thalia disarmed him of his revolvers and aimed them at Kotal's head.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." She threatened, holding the two gold pistols in her hands. He threw my body away and bear-hugged her. Now usually, I'm a giant fan of hugs but I noticed that Thalia was squirming like tarturus, she dropped the two weapons. I lit my hands on fire and grabbed the luge's face as if it were a teddy bear. The emperor howled in pain and flung me across the battlefield, colliding into Cage and knocking her out. When Erron struggled up, he couldn't help but crack up. Correct that, everyone was cracking up. Even Jacqui and Ermac, who were way too busy entertaining each other with brutal violence found this hilarious.

"Oh gods, he's like a racoon." Percy jeered, pointing at the hand-marks thanks to yours truly. The kahn growled and punched Thalia in the face so she went flying back to Thalia's pine. He grabbed Kung Jin and used his own bow staff thing to beat up his face. Percy, like that ADHD he was, got riptide in both hands and yelled the most obvious thing he could think of.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" He screamed, of course. His battle cry was 'for olympus', it could've been 'blue elephants!' or 'Octavian is a teddybear killing psycho' or 'all the ladies love Leo'…preferably the last one.

Takeda and Jacqui were currently MIA for a bit, so it was just good old Jackson to distract him…let's be honest. He's not gonna pull through, to prove my statement Percy was flung into me.

"Gods, you're heavy." I grumbled, kicking him off.

"Not my fault you're so scrawny." Percy snapped.

"Baby, I invented scrawny!"

He groaned, I'm sure he had enough of me saying that and lighting up like the human torch. Y'know there's a difference between me and the human torch. One of us is obviously hotter and better look than the other. Guess which one it is? If you say it's the human torch you're gonna find a very strange parcel at your front door, mark my words! From a distance I heard Ferra's cry of pain which I was relieved because I saw Jacqui charging with her gauntlets ready and she punched down the evil smurf.

"yeah! Kick his smurfy butt!" I jeered, before getting a pine cone thrown at my head. I think it was a nymph…at least I hope it was.

"Kotal Kahn, Shinnok has escaped. We could work together and…" She began attempting to reason with him. But it's wasn't going to work since he was always 'damn stubborn' as Mileena used to tell me. That's when kotal kahn looked up and noticed the blood red sky.

"Elder gods…" He gasped, even Erron looked surprised and mumbled about how he didn't notice it which was really weird since he himself is a son of the Sun god. I'm sure you definitely got a hint from that man. Unluckily for all of us, yours truly is ADHD. Yours truly also does not have a filter in his mouth either. "Dude! You're LITERALLY the supposed SUN GOD how the living HELL did you not notice that!" I screeched, pointing at him with an accused finger. Unfortunately this probably swayed his decision to help us because he then vowed to offer our hearts to Shinnok.

"Look I know Valentine's Day is a day for giving your heart, BUT THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!" Percy protested, struggling up but getting confronted by several guards.

"My mom got a bloody heart from Kano once, Kano got a kick in the balls the very next day." Cassie recalled, wincing at the horrible memories. From the trees Ferra and Torr came out, apparently fully-recovered.

"Oh what? I just beat them!" Jacqui growled, readying her fists. Takeda stood behind her, ordering her to deal with the emperor. It was obvious no one wanted to entertain the symbiotic pair but SOMEONE had to. Jacqui led the charge with two plasma balls to Kotal's face and sweeping kicking to knock him off his feet. The emperor brought his giant sword thing to trip Jacqui and stepped on her chest. The soldier groaned from the pain before spitting in his face, with the evil smurf distracted, she released a shock wave from the ground to shake him off.

"Fight like a warrior!" He growled, shaking his fist and rubbing off the spit.

"What the…YOU FOUGHT dirty with Kung Jin!" She growled, blocking the sword strikes with her gauntlets. That's when Cassie began giggling at the phrase 'dirty', Nico gave her a weird look.

"What you don't get the joke?" the movie star daughter asked, looking at Kung Jin who was blushing mad.

Nico shook his head, then all we demigods shook our head. Cassie grumbled and looked disdainfully as we were mesmerized in the fight. Jacqui kept blocking the Kahn's sword strike before lifting him in the air and punching him three times and then kicking him across the field.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this." She sighed, turning away from her fallen foe. We all crowded around her to praised her.

"Yeah Jacqui! That was awesome!" Percy applauded, clapping her shoulder. The female soldier waved off the comment and said that Takeda was a better fighter than her….OH GODS TAKEDA! We looked around saw a bunch of angry guards surrounding us. We stood in a careful circle. I had my two hammers drawn, Percy had riptide and Tyson's shield. Nico was usual with one fist clenched, the other one holding his Stygian iron sword. Thalia with her hunting knives out and sparking with thunder. Jacqui with her metal gauntlets. Kung Jin with bow-staff thing ready with FIRE flowing through the dragon head and Cassie with bare and normal fists.

"How come I'm the only one without a badass weapon?" She grumbled, throwing away her handgun that ran out of ammo. We saw the symbiote return with Takeda's limp body and chucked him with us in the centre of the ring. Thalia fed him some herbs and helped him up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys…but I'm living a dream!" She sarcastically stated, looking at all of us as if she demanded a plan. Takeda turned to her and commented on her strange sense of dream, we all rolled our eyes.

"Being surrounded by a bunch of my friends and be killed by a bunch of an angry smurf who like giving actual beating hearts to former elder gods. Thank you Santa!" I jeered looking at the blood red sky.

"Santa doesn't give dreams idiot, that's sandman." Kung Jin corrected pointing his bow at Black who picked up his revolvers and dusted them.

"If you kill us, you'll be cursed!" Percy growled, attempting to convince the backstabbing cowboy to join our side. Before he could answer, the kahn answered for him.

"KILL THEM!"

That's when Ferra and Torr froze on the spot, like literally with ice. Then several outworld guards were shocked and looked around. One of them screamed in pain as something with red hair tackled him and scratched him to death. Another howled as he turned into a bunch of bristles before getting scattered with an ice shuriken.

"What is this?" The emperor demanded, one the guards stabbed at the nymph that killed his friend. A few minutes later he strangled himself to death.

"Eggnog to all!" Babette cheered, using her thyrsus rod to summon several geysers of Eggnog to distract the guards. Soon the outworld forces were nothing but scattered beads, many tried not to attack the maenads, several died anyways. Others died because ice ninjas. We saw three figures run towards us as the guards were scattered and fighting nymphs, satyrs and ninjas.

"Grover, Calypso!" We, the demigods, cheered. I hugged calypso tightly whilst Grover received several greetings from our demigods.

"Sub-zero!" The special-forces gasped, they recognized this weird old man who looked like he slept in the ice. He began this really long boring explanation of how the forces of nature and Lin Kuei got together. Something about they knew something weird was going and they noticed nature spirits were getting angry. Then he ran into Grover, blah blah blah, turned several of his men into flowers blah blah. Then Calypso made them into temporary allies.

"We've got a camp to defend, you guys go to raiden's sky temple, I'll get you some pegasai" Percy ordered pointing towards Camp halfblood.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

The special forces were flying towards the red sky on two pegsai. I made sure one of them was Blackjack, he was an ace at flying.

"PERCY! THALIA! NICO! LEO!" We heard voices scream. We saw Annabeth, Jason and Clarisse run to us with red faces. Gods i was so overjoyed to see them. Even Clarisse, and she tried to dunk my head in the toilets on my first day. Clarisse patted Nico's head, stating that she was happy to see all of us. That's when we saw someone block our entrance, we turned around and saw it was Erron Black and kotal Kahn.

"Ahh, been a while since I stepped in these stalls." the jerkish cowboy commented, stalking inside the stables. We all readied our weapons, we weren't going to die today.

"Death in battle is honourable, I am sure that a Roman like you would understand." Kotal growled, pointing his giant sword at Jason. Jason shrugged off the feeling and placed one hand on a nearby water barrel. Thalia noticed how Jason's sword was sparking electricity, she pulled out her spear and Aegis, I saw Clarisse emit a green aura and Annabeth with her invisibility cap in her hand. Nico was in a dark patch. leo had his hands sparking with fire.

"End of the line." Black growled, pulling out his rifle and shooting several bullets at us. I snapped my fingers, a water shield blocked the bullets. Thalia and Jason zapped the two warriors. Nico and Annabeth appeared behind them with choke hold, finally Leo and Clarisse tackled Erron Black and kotal kahn respectively. With both fighters distracted we ran out of the stalls and Nico bounded them with skeletal hand cuffs.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Jason whooped, hi-fiving everyone...the good moments were there until we heard a high pitched scream. We turned to see...Luke Castellan with Rachel in choke-hold.

"What the..." I mumbled, readying my sword. Well you couldn't say it was Luke, it LOOKED like Luke physically but that THING emitted a dark aura. Then behind us, we were handcuff by a cop and...Bianca di angelo. Then the same swirly portal came and three more figures exited the hole, Ethan nakumura, Michael Yew and Zoe Nightshade.

"What...the...living HELL IS GOING ON!" Thalia screamed looking around at all our fallen allies from the second titan war.

"Quick to fight, like always." the Luke thing muttered, holding a sickle close to Rachel's throat. I stared at Annabeth, silently asking her what was going on. Nico was doing his best to keep it together since he was looking at his DEAD sister that should've reincarnated into Hazel. But that wasn't the case.

"We never got a stupid prophecy." Clarisse growled, looking to the ground. She was right, we never did...all we got was just the words of a traitorous demigod and the orders of a military to engage in this war.

"You DID get a prophecy! I told that to cowboy!" Rachel growled, using her foot to point at Erron Black who joined us in imprisonment. We all glared at him, he looked sheepishly at the ground mumbling about Kotal Kahn not telling him to tell us the prophecy. Right when he said that, Rachel gasped with pain and green aura surrounded her. Luke let her go as our oracle floated through the air

 _Seven shall be called to fight an multi-realm war_

 _To retrieve what is stolen that will cause earth's fall_

 _One, by the will of the gods, shall battle a fallen foe_

 _And warriors of lighting and fire will cause the earth such great woe._

That's when Rachel collapsed to the ground. Luke chuckled and picked up the girl. Lucky for us, she wasn't so proud of being taken away by Luke. She pulled out her signature hairbrush and bashed his head before taking off screaming to attract the hopeful attention of the Lin Kuei. We looked at her, with weirdness, but shook away the feeling.

"Now who shall be the one who will face me in mortal kombat!" Luke demanded, with his sickle, growing into a giant scythe. Everyone gulped and looked nervous. I looked around me and noticed the order of how we were chained.

Annabeth, me, Leo, Clarisse, Nico, Jason and Thalia. Our seven, only Erron Black stood up and was being guarded by Michael yew. That's WHEN i noticed Erron Black he had a dagger in his hand and freed himself. In a flash he flipped Michael on the ground, strew his bow and blindly aimed an arrow at...

 _Author's note: And i'm going to stop it there. Now as much as i like Percy or Jason or Leo saving the day. It gets boring since it's so cliche so i've got a proposistion for you. At this moment, this will be a quick time event where the player gets to choose WHICH demigod they can free. So yeah! you can free Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Clarisse, Nico, Jason or Thalia. This will only affect the story in a MINOR way. Also, as you can see i made a new seven and didn't use Frank or Hazel. My reason? I hate the romans. Yes that is soley because of the reason. i'm sorry if you liked them but i find the romans annoying. My personal opinion. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic so far_

 **ENJOY! fav/like/follow and PLEASE review**


	13. If player chooses annabeth

_Author's note: Hello, you have chosen Annabeth, i hope you will enjoy this chapter and this will be in normal POV._

The arrow freed Annabeth who punched Stryker in the face, that's when all the other revenants noticed Erron Black shooting at Luke. Luke, like that badass he is, used the giant scythe to intercept with the projectiles and ordered his subordinates to apprehend the outworld gunslinger. The gun slinger, like that coward he is, took off running and successfully left Luke alone to deal with Annabeth.

"Just you and me Luke." Annabeth threatened, dusting her cap and unsheathing her famous dagger.

"Alright Annabeth, I WON'T hold back."

Annabeth placed on her invisible cap and disappeared, Luke tensed up with his scythe before getting punched three times in the face. He grabbed an arm and threw Annabeth to the ground. With her Yankees cap out of the way, Luke hefted the giant scythe in the air and brought it crashing down close to Annabeth's chest, the daughter of Athena rolled out of the way and pulled out the drakon bone sword she acquired from Tarturus. Luke struck upwards again but Annabeth deflected the blow. Luke lifted his hand in the air and the scythe melted into a sword with two blades, one iron and one stygian iron. He growled before slashing forwards to Annabeth with a thrust in which she parried it back. Luke continued to swing his sword at Annabeth in which she blocked it with her sword. Castellan jumped in the air with his sword and tried to stab it in Annabeth's leg, she sidestepped and kicked his shin. With Luke swaying side to side, she took this opportunity to summon her video shield.

"I thought you lost it!" Percy asked, Annabeth growled and told him to shut up and stop distracting her. When she said that, Luke recovered and stabbed her in the shoulder. Chase shrieked in pain but still used the shield to ram him into a tree. Using a nearby tree branch, Annabeth lifted it and used it to smash Luke's head twice with it. With the video shield as a perfect way to predict Luke's moves, she placed the sword away and revert to her ordinary dagger. That's when Luke chuckled.

"Usually I can see a trick up your sleeve. But you cannot defeat me or EVEN SHINNOK!" Castellan mocked, jumping in the air with his now materialised and VERY SHARP scythe. Annabeth took three slashes before using the shield to deflect the last blow. The son of Hermes looked with surprised then recognising this defence. Annabeth grinned and kicked his face three times, on the third kick she could hear teeth shattering. When Luke was dazed, she flipped over Luke and had him in headlock before twisting his neck. Now children please DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME twisting necks is very fatal and will get you in BIG trouble. Ok I've got my legal stuff covered. The neck bones made a cracking noise and finally she snapped the dagger right in the centre of his cage before slashing upwards to shatter the rib bones. Annabeth kicked Luke aside. He groaned on the ground, muttering pleas for Annabeth to help him. The daughter of Athena clenched her teeth, knowing it was a trick so she decided to along. She ran to Luke but right when she was three steps close to him, the revanent summoned his scythe and made a sweeping motion to knock her off her feet. As Annabeth struggled up, Luke threw his dagger to pin her shirt to the ground before using the scythe to stab her in the stomach. Normally this would Annabeth but because of mortal kombat this did not. So she was in incredible pain. As she shakily stood up, Luke used the scythe to generate shockwaves to cause her to be temporarily stunned and kicked her face. When he was about to stab her in the stomach to finish the job, Annabeth grabbed her dagger and placed on her invisibility hat. The scythe crashed into the ground, causing it to be wedged in the concrete floor.

"Curses! She's out of my clutches." Luke growled, attempting to pull out his giant weapon. Unfortunately for him, Annabeth reappeared with her dagger by slashing the blade at his shoulder, using the butt of dagger collide with his skull and finally with her Daedalus laptop in his face. Luke stumbled a bit and called upon a golfclub. He swung it backwards and tried to nail a hit on the grey-eyed warrior. Chase quickly blocked the blow with her arms and kicked upwards. Luke's stance was borken off a bit and Annabeth got her Dadeleus laptop and smashed it on top of the revenent's head. Luke collapsed.

"Please…I really want to help you." Annabeth pleaded. She ran over to her boyfriend and freed him from the handcuffs

-go to 'The Final FINAL battle...ish' chapter-


	14. If player chooses Clarisse

_Author's _no_ te: Hello, you have chosen Clarisse, __i hope you will enjoy this chapter and this will be in normal POV._

The arrow pierced through Clarisse's handcuffs, in which she kicked stryker in the stomach and balled her fists at Luke.

"Just you and me, Castellan!" she growled, jumping from side to side.

"If you think you can defeat me without weapons, then you're nothing but a fool!" The revenant growled, he waved his hand at his revenant allies. They all glared at the gunslinger.

"You better when this, Ares." He sighed, pointing a finger at Clarisse.

"Korean BBQ if you survive this." the fighting demigod offered, cracking her knuckles.

"Deal." The gunslinger took off running with pissed off revenants chasing him. Clarisse turned around to see Luke rubbing the blade of backbiter.

"No weapons?" He sympathetically asked, giving her a look of bloodlust.

"Just a dagger, it'll show I'm not a little punk with fancy toys!" She returned, pulling out an army knife from her leg sheath.

Luke grinned as he twisted his scythe around with arrogance before bring it down to the ground.

"Let's begin"

Clarisse tackled Luke to the ground and began bashing his head to the ground, the revenant spat on her face before using his sword to slash at her arms. Luckily, the armour on Clarisse lessened the pain but it was still bleeding. Clarisse waited for Luke charge at her, in which she sidestepped and had him in head lock. She headbutted him twice and flipped him to the ground. Luke pulled out backbiter and began striking at the various parts at her body like her chest and shoulder. She carefully avoided the strikes before clutching Luke's waist and throwing him over her head like a pro-wrestler.

"Man! That was awesome! You gotta teach me some of them tricks!" Leo cheered, he still struggled in the magic handcuffs. Clarisse turned around to glare at Leo, diverting her attention to the son of Hephaestus.

"You BARELY pay attention to my wrestling classes." She growled before Luke commenced to trip her with the scythe and brought it close to her leg. Thank god for his terrible aim, Luke narrowly missed her calf. Clarisse adapted to her situation and kicked Luke in the face in which she decided to commence a brutal on slaughter on her foe. Despite her vows of staying with just hand to hand combat, she decided to summon her electric spear and jabbed it right in the centre of his ribcage; Luke suffered an electric shock and he could feel it cooking his bones. Then when Luke was stumbling a bit, Clarisse prepared herself and ran towards Castellan, colliding with his face and neck and once he landed on the ground she jumped in the air and crushed his legs.

"Get up, punk." She snarled.

Due to the distortion of the universe, it didn't prevent Luke from fighting. He got up and summoned his spear to generate a large shockwave, throwing her off balance. He spun the scythe around three times and ended the strike with his sword jabbing into her abdomen. Luke chuckled and looked upwards and saw Clarisse's death glare. She was radiating a green aura, his face of arrogance altered to a face of shock, coming to the conclusion she had summon her father's help. She pulled out her dagger and stabbed him painfully in the chest three times before bulldozing him to the ground. Luke groaned with pain but breakdanced his way back to the top, successfully kicking off the warrior. He growled with anger and brought his scythe to collide with the top of Clarisse's brain to stun her a bit before slide kicking her. She grabbed his leg and flipped him to one side, then flipped him again and did it three more times before kicking him in the face to send him across the battlefield.

"Huh, you're good for being such a wuss and relying on your dad." Luke mocked, wiping the blood off his mouth. Clarisse clenched her teeth and kept her guard up, even if she was going to kick his butt without using anything but her bare fists and dagger, how was she going to pull it off. He could've easily bisected her with that giant scythe of his and no doubt Ares' blessing was going to wear off soon.

Finally the son of Hermes charged with his giant scythe in the air, as if it was about to cut her in two pieces, she waited for the right moment.

3

2

1

GO!

She dodged it at the last minute before grabbing his collar, unexpectedly a bucket of water appeared next to her. She ducked his head inside the bucket and kicked his body for three times before pulling his unconscious body out. After Luke stumbled up, he saw a giant wooden branch collide his face, ultimately completing the job.

"And that's how you save the world." She grinned, cracking her knuckles. She ran to nico and broke the bounds

-go to 'The Final FINAL battle...ish' chapter-


	15. If player chooses Jason

_Author's note: Hello, you have chosen Jason,_ _i hope you will enjoy this chapter and this will be in normal POV._

The arrow pierced through the magical handcuffs, Jason spiraled in the air and summoned a lighting bolt in his hands and zapped Stryker with it. Zoe Nightshade had an arrow strung in her bow but the string was snapped due to a bullet.

"Let me show you what real projectiles are, Lady." Black purred, rubbing the top of his revolver. Zoe puffed her cheeks with anger and chased after Black with the other revenants following him. Luke sighed with frustration and rubbed his temple.

"i guess...it's just me." Luke grumbled, readying his scythe. Jason did the same but this time with ilivis, he never recalled getting it back but he took it for granted. He remembered finding it on his bedside table and using it ever since his second encounter with Kano. He flipped it, generating a sword.

"Let's go. I wanna see if you're as good as Thalia says you are." Jason taunted, waving his sword at Luke. The scythe melted into a double-bladed sword, then Castellan charged at Jason. The roman demigod easily parried the blow and struck sideways at the throat of the revenant. Luke nimbly moved back and summoned his scythe for a scythe shockwave, Jason jumped in the air to miss the magnitude and punched Castellan's face. The son of Hermes withstood the punch but used this as an opportunity to flip Jason on his face and step on his back, Grace felt the pain travel on his spine but he retaliated by kicking his hand. If he was going to save the world, Jason needed to make a fast getaway; Jason flipped his coin again, this time it turned into a spear, he summoned lighting to ward off Luke and flew high in the air before landing on the ground with a thud. With a growl, scythe strikes were close to cutting Jason into ribbons, which was if he didn't have fast reflexes. Grace easily avoided the strikes and used the sharp end of the spear to stab Luke in the shoulder five times. Frustrated, the scythe transformed into backbiter and was used to stab Jason's shoulder twice times before it grew into a golf club and Luke used to hit Jason in the throat.

"FORE!" Luke alerted, grinning with a sense of victory was nearing his hands.

"A bit late." Jason jested, turning ilivis into a sword. Luke held the golf club on his shoulder, in which it turned into a scythe. Jason waited for Luke to strike downwards so he could respond him with a quick dodge and two jabs into his leg before kicking in the centre of his stomach, sending him halfway across the battlefield. Luke began panting heavily, the son of Jupiter grinned as he knew this was the perfect opportunity for him to strike.

"nam Jupiter!" Jason hollered, knowing that it was latin for "for Jupiter" (I used google translate for this) and floated in the air with Luke in his grip, he dropped his foe onto the ground, being in earshot with the bones cracking of Luke's spine. Then Jason flew down and stepped on the revenant's face. Finally he stabbed his spear in Luke's ribcage, generating an electric shock. Jason quickly jumped backwards.

"Subrigo." He barked, sometimes he said something strange in Latin but this time he knew he was telling Luke to get up. Of course, Castellan wasn't ready to surrender yet. He summoned his scythe and used his finger to beckon Jason to come here. Jason came there alright, in a war cry and his sword in a position that it was ready to stab through Luke's skull. Luke grabbed Jason's face in mid-air and threw him down on the ground before using the flat side of the scythe to shatter Jason's back. Jason coughed blood but got up like a warrior…but like a cheeky bastard he began tripping his foe with his sweeping kick.

"For someone who was raised at the wolf house, you fight dirty." Luke groaned, repeatedly getting hit. Finally the fourth kick was blocked by Luke, Jason realising Castellan's plan tried to go back but he was too late. Luke created a scythe shockwave to throw him off balance and used his golf club to hit Jason's face. The roman wiped his face from the blood and cracked his knuckles and summoned his spear, he gestured Luke to come. Luke stayed on his side and used a scythe shockwave to slowly diminish Jason's energy levels, in a fit of frustration Jason threw his spear and it instead of actually FLYING itself a bolt of lightning shaped in a javelin form nailed Luke in the stomach. Luke coughed some blood out before throwing a weak punch which Jason blocked easily and knocked him out with his sword slashing at his face. It surprisingly didn't cut Luke's face off but thank gods it didn't because Thalia would've never stopped crying and mourning over the loss of her partner.

"And that…that's how it's done." Jason announced with a tone of finality and went to go assist his sister with magic handcuffs.

-go to 'The Final FINAL battle...ish' chapter-


	16. If player chooses Nico

_Author's note: Hello, you have chosen Nico,_ _i hope you will enjoy this chapter and this will be in normal POV._

The arrow pierced through Nico's bounds, taking this opportunity, he shadowtravelled from his place and kicked Stryker into Luke. He turned to the mercenary.

"Thanks man." He sighed with relief, the cowboy rolled his eyes with annoyance before noticing that Luke's underlings were ordered chase him.

"You OWE me" He growled, pointing a finger. Nico offered Korean BBQ, he said yes and took off running from the pissed off revenants. Luke chuckled, swinging his scythe tauntingly. Each time he swung it, it altered into the forms of a sword, backbiter and returned to the giant scythe.

"Bianca's with us, y'know. We could use someone with your skill." the traitorous revenant offered, giving Nico a hand. The son of Hades pondered a bit, then held his hand.

"No! Nico!" Annabeth screamed, knowing that the world was screwed but in a flash Nico punched Luke in the face and slashed his face with his sword. Luke turned around to glare at Nico, with his currently healing scar to be now bleeding heavily.

"you'll pay for that, Di Angelo." The leader threatened, pointing his scythe at Nico's head. the son of Hades shook off the negative feelings and readied his fists.

"C'mon Castellan. you and me. One on one." Nico growled, generating an aura of fear.

Luke began to charge at Nico with his scythe, in which the emo child shadowtravelled behind him and kicked his stomach. Luke took the blow but used his scythe to flick him towards Nico, quickly it altered into a small dagger and he stabbed Nico in the shoulder three times. Di Angelo growled and snapped his fingers twice to summon two skeletons, one from the world war two and the other from the Roman Empire. The Roman Empire swung his sword twice at Luke's throat whilst his ally pulled out a handgun and shot him twice. Luke blocked all the blows with his arms and threw a sickle at Nico, the son of Hades ducked as the sickle missed the target

"Ha ha, you mis-" Di angelo taunted before getting hit on the back of the head

"That's cheating." Nico coughed, wiping blood. Sometimes he contemplated on his battle style, he thought it may have been better if he fought with a sword but…the spirits wanted revenge so he was going to appease them. Nico stamped his foot twice, summoning a protective barrier made of Roman zombie shield as Luke struck upwards. Thank gods for the sturdy materials and the zombie's durability, that the sanctuary was still intact. When Luke's muscled relax so he could move back, the shields were pulled down and Nico punched Luke's face. Nico called upon a shower of gold coins to rain on Luke, triggering a good distraction. The weight and quantity of the coins forced the revenant to cover his head, in which a giant gold nugget fell on his head. When the nugget knocked against Luke's skull, Nico ran forwards and slide kicked him in the shin. Di angelo rolled backwards and resumed his fighting stance with his fists up. Luke changed his scythe into backbiter and jabbed it at various areas. Nico weaved through the stabs and punched his face three times before blocking a kick to the face. That's when he saw his foe make a large opening, big enough for him to execute a devastating move. Nico grabbed Luke's arm and snapped it, he tripped Luke over and hit his sword against the spinal cord, generating a bone shattering noise. Finally, he created two skeletal soldiers to hold Luke down and brought his leg upwards and kicked downwards, shattering the top of Luke's skull. He kicked Luke away and kept his guard up, knowing that his foe was unpreditable. As he ran to Luke, Castellan lifted his scythe and it melted into a golf club.

"FORE!" he alerted, before striking upwards and severally damaging Nico's face. Nico groaned as Luke used the golf club in various ways to hit his stomach and neck. Finally Luke concluded the onslaugter by generating a scythe shockwave and kicking Nico's face.

"Damnit Luke." Nico growled, rubbing his eyes. He summoned a skeleton to intercept with another scythe strike, the bones shattered but it created a dusty cloud to cause a dusty distraction. Luke coughed violently and attempted to waft away the cloud but it was too late to retaliate because Nico had already had a gun in his hand from a soldier from World War 1.

"Hasta la vista…baby!" He farewelled, he barraged Luke with three shots before slide kicking him twice and uppercutting him to knock him off his feet. Castellan shakily stood up with his scythe and slashed downwards, yet again Nico had another skeleton shield and shadowtravelled behind him. He kicked the back of Luke's leg and quickly moved back as his foe fell to the ground, defeated, tired and unconscious.

"Yeah…one for hades." He panted, slowly taking deep breaths and ran to go help free Jason.

-go to 'The Final FINAL battle...ish' chapter-


	17. If player chooses Percy

_Author's note: Hello, you have choosen Percy_

The arrow cut Percy free, in which he tackled Stryker down and flipped him towards Luke's direction. The scythe wielder wanted nothing from Stryker so he deflected the cop away; before he could order the half-blood revenants to attack the son of Poseidon, Erron Black pulled his revolver and got the attention of Castellan.

"Deal with him, Jackson's all mine." The son of Hermes smirked, readying his scythe. Black sighed with frustration and glared at the children.

"You ALL owe me." He growled, pointing at them all.

"We'll invite you to Korean BBQ." Thalia promised, she didn't have time to confirm on the statement because the outworld cowboy already took off running. Castellan couldn't help but laugh at the scene and then divert his attention back to Jackson, he confidently swung his scythe around and it constantly melted and altered into different weapons that Percy was all too familiar with. For one minute it was backbiter, the next it was Kronos' scythe and then it changed into his signature sword.

"Luke, break FREE of Kronos or whoever's controlling you." The son of Poseidon said, attempting to calm down the revenant demigod. Luke cackled and mocked of his 'goody-gum drops personality.'

"Prepare to die!" the son of Hermes growled, commencing the first strike with the scythe stabbed into the ground. Percy jumped in the air to avoid the shockwaves and then was kicked to the ground once Luke used the handle to hold him in the air so he could attack Percy. Jackson fell on the ground with a thud before almost getting impaled in the head with a double bladed sword, Percy punched Luke twice in the face before using a water bubble to push Luke away. He stepped on Luke's face before getting snagged by the ankle and stabbed in the shoulder by his foe. Percy plucked out the dagger before getting riptide to stab the revenant demigod's head. With speed, Luke kicked Percy in the chest and used the bottom of the scythe to bash Percy's head painfully and push the hero to the ground. After that, Luke jumped in the air with the scythe ready and used it to generate a shockwave to cause Percy to stumble a bit. With a war cry, Luke summoned his sword and commenced to strike blows from the left and right sword, Percy groggily deflected the slashes but was only let down when he slipped from a puddle of water and accidentally kicked Luke in the face. With Luke on the ground, Percy knew he had the upper hand in the fight.

"For Olympus!" he cheered before running towards Castellan. Luke got up and attempted to pierce Percy's skull with Backbiter, only to be grabbed in the arm and have it snap a bit. Percy summoned Tyson's shield and brought it into Luke's face, shattering some teeth. Then when Luke was dazed, Percy brought riptide in the air and used the bottom part to shatter his skull. Furthermore, he used the sword to stab Luke through the ribs before kicking his away. Castellan moaned with pain and used the scythe to help him up. Percy took this chance to go for the kill and the head but Luke sensed his muscles tensing then then blocked the blow with his sword. In a flash, the sword turned into a scythe and Percy was vulnerable to multiple slashes. The son of Poseidon cried in pain before getting roundhoused kicked across the battlefield. He groaned as he sneaked some water from his water bottle and healed some wounds. With Percy slowly healing himself, Luke went in for the final stroke.

"DIE PERCY!" He howled, running towards Percy with his giant scythe. That's when Blackjack came crashing on look and stepped on him a couple of times, then flying away. Percy smirked with humour before getting stabbed in the ankle by backbiter and then pulled to the ground, he winced with pain as he plucked out the blade before almost getting the sharp side of the scythe. Thanks to his reflexes, he managed to catch the blade with Riptide. Castellan's simple Hermes smirk was no longer like a prankster but more like a madman's grin. He was no longer that Kronos scum who wanted to get back at the gods but was now a death machine…..who wanted to get back at the gods. Some people never change, do they? As Percy tried to push away the sharp blade, Castellan pushed it further, so close that riptide was close to its owner's throat.

"Oh how unfortunate…being killed by your own weapon. I'd say it was an honour fighting with you…but the honour's all mine." Luke grinned, pushing further. That's when Percy brought his foot close to Luke's shin and booted it with all his might. The scythe disappeared and Luke collapsed on the floor, when he looked up, he saw Percy's foot stepping on his face. Jackson looked down at his fallen foe and took some deep breaths.

"You fought well, old friend." He spat, before helping Leo by untying him.

-go to 'The Final FINAL battle...ish' chapter-


	18. If player chooses Thalia

_Author's note: Hello, you have chosen Thalia_ _i hope you will enjoy this chapter and this will be in normal POV._

The arrow shattered Thalia's handcuffs. Immediately she summoned a bolt of lightning with her hunting knife, knocking Stryker out.

"And that's what I call a stryke out!" Thalia taunted, waiting for an applause. Everyone groaned, even Black who didn't take off running. Zoe Nightshade strew an arrow and aimed it at Thalia's head but the bow was destroyed by Black's bullets.

"You owe me one, babe." He flirted, winking at Thalia. The daughter of Zeus did her best not to hurl infront of everyone. Nightshade glared at Black with disgust and anger, Luke looked warily at his ally.

"I may not serve my lady anymore, but how DARE you disrespect a huntress of Artemis!" the Titaness threated pointing a finger at the cowboy. Luke clicked his tongue with annoyance and waved off the revenants to kill Black since there was no way to appease her.

"Korean BBQ if I serve this?" the mercenary betted, looking at Thalia and her tied up allies.

"Go to tarturus." Thalia replied, casually examining her nails. All the other revenants chased Black out of camp, now it was just her and Luke…Her… and…Luke. Thalia felt the old memories flow back into her, like the time they helped Hal defeat the Leucroteas and the time they met Annabeth. Even the time when she turned into the pine tree. And THIS was the path he turned to?

"Luke. Please…leave Shinnok. Join us, we'll turn you back to normal." She managed to choke out, offering him her hand. Castellan glared at her and slapped her hand away, breaking her heart.

"I'm sorry Thals, I'm SICK and TIRED of playing second fiddle with the gods. I'm sure YOU know the same thing." He replied, Thalia bit her lip as his scythe appeared in his hands. She took a shaky breath and summoned her two hunting knives, she usually used this fighting style when she was hunting but…she wanted to prove she was the warrior that Artemis desired for.

"I'll kick your butt for Artemis." She growled, prepping her two hunting knives. Luke smirked and commenced with a strike from above, in which she defended herself with an 'X' shape. Luke used the momentum to push back and jump to his side of the battlefield, Thalia's arms were already shaking because of the weight of the scythe. She knew it was better if she fought with Aegis but she wanted to show her deserved power. She strew two arrows at once and sent them towards Luke's chest but the projectiles were cut easily with a swish of his scythe. She took various steps back as she noticed his scythe began changing form but what was it going to turn to. Knowing that Luke was a sword guy it probably was a sword so Thalia readied her bow but instead to force her off her concentration, the scythe turned into a golf club…oh right his golf club! He used it to hit Thalia's jaw and transformed it into backbiter and stab her in the leg.

"FORE!" He warned, stepping back quickly and into his regular fighting stance with backbiter. Thalia shakily pulled out some throwing knives and threw two aimed at his arms. Of course they landed the hit but they didn't stay on, they just struck and disappeared it was weird but now was not the time to think about how reality was distorting. Luke generated two scythe shockwaves and used his sword to stab Thalia. Thalia blocked the sword and slide kicked him across the battlefield and strew two arrows and shot at his legs without hesitation. Castellan howled in pain but for some reason he was still able to kick her painfully in the shin, Thalia jumped back and waited patiently for Luke to rise. She waited for Luke to begin running and she commenced her on slaughter. She summoned Aegis and shoved it right in Luke's face to paralyse him, once petrified she summoned her spear and stabbed it in his chest to send a painful electric shock around his body. Then she pulled a hunting knife and stabbed it at his neck, shattering his bones. Finally she got her bow and whacked it at his face, knocking out some teeth. Luke was knocked away from Thalia.

"That's it?" She mocked, leaning a bit forwards.

She soon got more when Luke spun his scythe twice and cut her arms. She got an arrow from her quiver and stabbed it in his forehead before pulling it out and using it to send Luke flying. Castellan spat on the ground and used backbiter to stab her shoulder but she endured the pain. She punched him in the stomach before stepping on his toe and flicked his forehead. The revenant fainted on the ground unconscious.

"I know you're there Luke. Please fight the pain." She pleaded before running to help Annabeth with her cuffs.

-go to 'The Final FINAL battle...ish' chapter-


	19. If player chooses Leo

_Author's note: Hello, you have chosen Leo,_ _i hope you will enjoy this chapter and this will be in normal POV._

The arrow freed Leo, in which he lit himself up and punched Stryker to knock him out.

"Who wants a piece of Leo bad boy McSchizzel?!" He cheered, looking around the revenants and at Black. The mercenary facepalmed before commenting on how badly earthrealm was screwed. His thoughts were interrupted when Luke chuckled himself and ordered the revenants to kill Erron.

"Don't screw this up." He growled, pointing a finger at Leo.

"If you survive this, Korean BBQ on me."

"Deal."

Then Black took off running with angry revenants on his tail, Leo turned around to see Luke brandishing his sword.

"Didn't you have a scythe?" Leo asked, pointing at the not-so big sword, Castellan raised an eyebrow before commanding the blade to grow into a very dangerous looking scythe. Then he asked Leo if he preferred the scythe.

"Y'know what? I preferred the sword." Leo squeaked, incredibly afraid of the big sharp weed-whacker.

"Great, let's begin!" Luke smirked. Before the son of Hephaestus could complain, Luke brought the scythe close to Leo's feet. Thanks to his quick reflexes, Leo avoided the giant blade but was punched in the face by Luke. Leo wiped off the blood on his nose before pulling something out. It was very strange but…it looked very dangerous.

"Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" Leo cheered, revving up the chainsaw.

"Since when did YOU have a chainsaw?" Clarisse screeched, struggling a bit.

"Since your mom had chest hair." Leo winked but then was kicked in the stomach by Luke three times. Leo revved the chainsaw and waved it around like a psycho to ward Luke off before using it as a projectile. He only had one, and that chainsaw was sliced in half by Luke's wicked scythe.

"Man! I gotta get me one of them scythes!" Leo sighed, thinking a bit before getting knocked down with a scythe shockwave. Luke had his sword in a stabbing position and went for the kill. Leo put a wrigleys eclipse mint in his mouth and spat it in his foe's face, Leo pulled out his signature hammer and used the mallet end to bash Luke's face. The demigod revenant was hit away by the hammer and slid on the ground. Leo popped a wrigley's mint and commented on the minty freshness. That's when a dagger flew at his knee, causing him to fall to the ground with one knee.

"oh that's not good." He grumbled, his enemy used this opportunity to kick him hard in the face and the fireboy groaned with pain. Luke had him in chokehold but was stopped when Leo set himself of on fire, in turn, causing Castellan to burn as well. Of course, Luke stop, dropped and rolled to get him off fire. Leo noticed the opportunity and decided to cause major pain. When his opponent neared his foot. Leo stepped on Luke's head, shattering his skull. Then he flung Luke in the air and used both 3 pound hammers to obliterate both sides of the neck. Finally, he gave a fiery bear hug, causing Luke to scream with pain and judoflipped him away. Leo cracked his knuckles and stowed one of his hammers away.

"Come on Castellan," Leo grinned, hopping side to side with his hammer in his head, "put up a better fight."

Leo ran to Luke with his hammer high in the air, that's when the demigod revenant's eyes flared with anger and he summoned his scythe to use it to slash at Leo's wrists. Leo missed his chance of braining Luke with the hammer so he fell to the ground with a thud and his hands were incredibly scratched with blood. Leo noticed how Castellan's sword was about to decapitate him so Valdez raised his arms to protect his head, this pattern continued for a few times until Leo managed to find something distract Luke which was his precious ipod. Leo avoided the scythe shockwave by jumping the air, with his inhuman jumping skills, he managed to land behind his foe and have him in chokehold with the earphones. Then he shoved the earbuds into Luke's ears before turning up the volume and paralysing his foe.

"Gods! How can you LISTEN to that trash!" Luke groaned, rubbing his ears to relieve that pain. Leo smirked with confidence and used a hammer to brain Castellan on the head, the revenant collapsed on the ground and looked upwards, only to see Leo's foot knocking him unconscious.

"And THAT's how you save the world. Valdez style" Leo proudly stated, running to help Clarisse.

-go to 'The Final FINAL battle...ish' chapter-


	20. The Final FINAL battleish

_Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the fights between Luke and several of the demigods. If you didn't pick up, i made each demigod have their own specific fighting style, like normal MKX characters. So here are the names of what fighting styles they have (bolded is the one i used in the battle against Luke Chapter) Also, any complaints? Feel free to leave them in the complaint box_

 **BECAUSE I STOP GIVING A CRAP ABOUT YOU HATERS WHO ENJOY LOWERING MY SELF-ESTEEM**

 _Annabeth's variation is called **scout** , heroine of olympus, architect_

 _Percy's is called **summoner** , Graceus, all out_

 _Leo's is called **toolbelt** , mechanical, human torch_

 _Clarisse's is called **wrestling** , head councillor, warrior of ares_

 _Nico's is called **necromancer** , loner, defender_

 _Jason's is called **praetor** , graceus, sky-high_

 _and Thalia's is called **huntress** , thunder's child, camper_

 _I hope we're clear. Without further ado_

 **Annabeth POV**

Everyone was freed in a few seconds and we found Rachel hiding behind a chair close to the big house.

"Rachel!" Leo screamed, running towards her. Our ginger oracle was flipping in circles when she saw us.

"Oh gods! oh gods! That was awesome!" The ginger girl squealed, hugging each of us. It was hilarious seeing Clarisse keep a straight face and attempting to not punch Rachel, our joyful reunion was pretty short-lived because the revenants returned. Zoe, Bianca and Michael had their bows drawn at us whilst stryker had his handgun. "The sky!" Thalia said, pointing upwards. I smiled with pride, earthrealm has won…but sadly I don't think we'll win this battle. Normally we would go all out with our weapons but unfortunately we were too tired and I've seen the force of Stryker's gun, with only two shots he could obliterate the head of two men. Not only that but reinforcements came but it wasn't for us. A graceful revenant woman dressed in blue stalked out of the portal. I recognised her, it was that Kitana girl that Jax fought back in the netherrealm.

"What happened?" Luke demanded, slowly standing up with the help of Ethan.

"Shinnok was defeated, we need to retreat." Kitana explain, Luke spat on the ground with disgust and annoyance.

"Well then we'll have a few more dead bodies to add to the count since these seven will be nothing but pests to us. Although we'll take the oracle." Castellan casually commented wiping off the blood from his mouth. Rachel pouted but held out her hairbrush.

"Bro, don't even think about it." She threatened, brandishing her weapon (that's if you could call it that). Kitana nodded her head and opened one of the fans she had.

"Your heads will make a lovely addition to our collection." She purred, stalking closer and closer to us. Leo muttered under his breath, something about people and cutting heads off. I let it slide since we were all going to die. The revenant women placed her sharp fan on my neck, forcing me to stare at her dead yellow eyes.

"Annabeth…Chase?" She addressed, as if she was calling out the roll in the classroom.

"Yes, Kitana." I replied, knowing that if I ticked her off, my death would be slow and painful. That's when… the miracle happened, someone began shooting arrows behind us. One of them impaled Kitana's arm, allowing Clarisse to tackle her into Stryker.

"Romans deinceps!" we heard Frank cheer. Several of the roman demigods charged at the revenants but with Bianca's quick summoning, skeletons rose from the ground and distracted our new allies. Sooner or later, it was a battlefield. Several factions like the lin kuei, the party ponies and the nymphs decided to fight. Bianca soon got paler and paler but luckily for her, Kitana caught her before she fell to the ground. Reyna threw a spear in the fan user's direction but it was intercepted by a fan thrown by Kitana. Reyna clicked her tongue with annoyance as she was so close into killing the woman.

"You have much to learn, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano." Kitana smugly replied before throwing a portal stone.

"They're getting away!" Jason cried but he was intercepted by another skeleton warrior that stood in his way. I did my best to help but three skeletons ambushed me, holding me back. I was the closest but…I couldn't do anything. I felt so useless I couldn't even help Luke the first time. Michael helped Stryker limp towards the portal whilst Nightshade and Luke were the last people to enter through the portal. Luke looked back at Camp halfblood and smirked tauntingly.

"NO!" Percy growled, but he was too late because the portal already closed. All the revenant skeletons crumbled to dust. Leo, who already was swinging his hammer at a skeleton that just crumbled, accidentally hit a Lin kuei ninja instead.

"Oh…sorry man." Valdez apologised, the ninja mumbled some not-so-nice words in what I think was in Chinese…at least I thought it was Chinese.

 **Normal POV**

The greek demigods were sent back to camp and almost immediately everyone were worried about the heroes. Some of the Apollo kids ran to each demigods and tended their wounds carefully. Nico was tended by no other than Will.

"I thought I told you to stop getting into fights." Will scolded, dabbing some ointment on Nico's black eye.

"Well it's not like outworld wasn't prone to having brawls between a ticked-off cowboy and a supposed sun god." Nico grudgingly snapped back, looking away but blushing. Will couldn't help but smile and kiss his boyfriend.

"Hey! Jin! I think we found you some friends!" A familiar voice joked.

"Shut up Cage." Kung Jin replied, doing some stretches with his arms.

"I saved earthrealm." Cassie bragged, looking down at Leo who was being tended by Calypso.

"Well I saved the world TWICE AND I got resurrected." He replied, flipping his hair back like that badass he thinks he is.

"…Fuck you." She managed, Takeda and Jacqui managed to laugh at that moment but soon or later everyone joined in, the laughter died down when Sonya and Johnny entered camp, since the assault on Earthrealm, the mist and the barrier was pretty much destroyed and the whole world could see what was going on, although that wasn't the first thing that they noticed.

"This place looks like SHIT." Blade commented, looking around the destroyed cabins and the messed up big house. Suddenly laughter echoed from the central firepit, everyone whipped their heads behind to see a middle aged man in a delivery suit.

"I'm guessing you're the delivery guy from amazon?" johnny cage mocked, Annabeth slapped his head and bowed on one knee. Everyone followed her example, Sonya got the feeling of nervousness and ordered her troops to do that same. After three minutes of bowing the man burst out in laughter.

"Seriously! You guys didn't HAVE to take it THAT seriously." the man chuckled, Sonya glared at Annabeth but her rage was interrupted when Chiron slowly paced to where the delivery man stood.

"What do we owe this pleasure to, Lord Hermes?" He asked, that's when Jacqui and Takeda's eyes widened. Briggs turned her head to Jason and mouthed 'is that really Hermes?' in which Jason nodded.

"Zeus wanted to see you guys, like y'know our new seven and you mortal peeps." The god replied nonchalantly, that's when Sonya stood up with anger and stomped towards Hermes.

"So we go through all this CRAZY shit about Shinnok's amulet and NOW Zeus wants to see us. Who does he think he is?" She was interrupted with the sky darkening and rumbling. She bit her tongue back and Johnny stood next to his wife.

"I assure you, Lord Zeus that..." Kenshi stated before noticing that three god-like figures and a man were walking towards them. That MAN was Kano but who were the three figures? One was a thirteen year old girl with a bow slung around her shoulder, another was an eighteen year old who wore too much bling he shone like the sun. The final was a muscular punk with a baseball bat and permanent sneer. All the demigods bowed respectably to the gods. The Special Forces soldiers readied their guns. Thalia drew her shield and spear as the thug was escorted next to her.

"And what do I owe this pleasure to." Kano jeered, noticing Thalia as she unintentionally was the closest to him. Thalia gagged a bit but kept her composure in her mistress' presence. Before Thalia could lose her temper, Ares silenced Kano by slapping his face.

"I still ain't over about those times you forgot to sacrifice to me, punk!" the war god threatened, looking Kano deep in his cybernetic and normal eye. Kano just shrugged off the fear and stared around to see several of his worst enemies nearby, especially Sonya Blade. He gave her a flirty look, in which Apollo used his bow to hit the thug on the back of his head.

"Alright, everyone's here. Send us up." Apollo reported, looking upwards to the sky. That's when a bright flash was emitted around the assembly, everyone closed their eyes. Suddenly they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Piper asked, looking around desperately to find her boyfriend

 **Somewhere else**

Cassie blinked her eyes several times as she adjusted to the light of mount Olympus.

"Holy shit." Takeda managed, surrounding all the warriors, half-bloods and Calypso were each of the twelve Olympian gods as well as Hestia who was tending the fire in her mortal form and Hades who stood behind his younger sister, also in mortal form.

"S'mores?" the hearth goddess offered, gesturing to the nicely toasted marshmallows on the plate next to her.

"Don't mind if I do." Johnny accepted in a matter-of-factly tone, he took one of the sweets and began chewing on the gooey substance.

"Man you make mean marshmallows!" Jacqui managed to say, stilling eating one of Hestia's delicious goodies.

"It's one of the reasons why I stay at the hearth." She replied, poking the fire with the stick.

"That's enough Hestia. Let us get down to business." Zeus ordered. His electric blue eyes flared with anger as his younger sister managed to trail off the topic.

"I can see the resemblance." Cassie muttered with humour, poking Thalia's shoulder. Thalia turned away with anger. Right off the bat three gods offered the first idea.

"Let's blast Kano to bits!" Ares jeered, leaning closely to the arms dealer, Kano's eyes widen with fear.

"I agree, he's dissed me long enough." Apollo stated, glaring at the man.

"I call first dibs since he attacked my lieutenant." Artemis calmly declared, lighting her palms with fire.

"That's enough, the three of you. As much as it pains me to say," Hades began.

"Thanks for the consideration, mate." The mercenary grumbled sarcastically.

"We need him for the war that is to come."

That perked the interest of the demigods.

"Wait, war?" Percy asked, looking at his dad. Apollo cleared his throat and asked if the demigods could recall Rachel's last line of the prophecy.

"Yeah Warrior of lighting and fire will cause earth great woe, or something like that." Annabeth replied.

"It seems that the warriors of lighting and fire are currently plotting to cause earth great woe." Hera stated, looking at the Grace Siblings and Leo.

"I swear, i haven't hatched my world domination plan yet." Valdez admitted, waving his arms frantically.

"I didn't say it was you, Valdez." The queen spat disdainfully, looking at the three of them with disgust. Thalia rolled her eyes, showing her disgust that Hera still hasn't changed a bit. Zeus waved his hands to form a blurry image. It was in a throne room where Kitana and Liu Kang, dressed in regal robes were conversing with each other whilst Luke and Zoe stood nearby, casually fiddling with their weapons until someone teleported in their room unannounced. Instantly, Luke and Zoe readied their weapons and stared at Raiden with death stares. Strangely the thunder god didn't attack all them, he seemed like...them. Sonya gasped, realising that Raiden himself was now one of the revenants. He threw down shinnok's head and offered his allegiance to the new rulers of the netherrealm.

"Now that's where you all come in." Hephaestus stated, snapping his fingers and breaking Kano's handcuffs. Everyone scowled as the man used his hands to casually trim his beard.

"Earth is now vulnerable to netherrealm's forces and do not forget that we still have outworld to worry about." Athena explained, generating an image of Kotal's throne room with all his thugs. Apollo scowled at the very sight of his cowboy son. Then Hera broke the ice, she told the warriors that they would be the defenders of earthrealm, since Raiden was no longer there to guide them or help them. The gods will serve as their protectors and vowed to replace Raiden's position.

"...that means... you can't kill me or Jason." Thalia ventured slowly, Hera gritted her teeth with anger but nodded her head.

"...YES!" She cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

"Now I have gathered you all here...Hephaestus, put out the fire." Zeus grumbled, everyone turned their heads to see the mercenary scream with pain as he was on fire, courtesy of the flame god. The disabled deity grunted before waving his hand to extinguish the flames.

"Runs in the family." Takeda muttered, looking at Leo. Valdez shrugged and gave his dad an approving thumbs up.

"Now since there is a war to prepare and most likely another mortal kombat tournament, be aware that the world will NOT be the same from now on." Zeus continued.

"I'm not letting this scumbag out of my sight." Sonya growled, pointing at Kano.

"Don't worry, I've got the perfect place for our...guest." Hades grinned, snapping his fingers. Kano disappeared in flame and a cry of agony.

"Where is he?" Kenshi asked, attempting to sense the Australian dealer.

"Oh just screaming in the fields of punishment." the death god replied, generating an image of Kano running through a minefield with bomb after bomb after bomb exploding around him.

"He's not dead, but we'll keep him there for a long time but we'll only bring him out when we need to. Hopefully he's learned his lesson by then."

Sonya grinned with satisfaction and the assembly was silent for a bit.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Leave! I have like an appointment in like fifteen minutes!" Aphrodite shrieked, pointing towards the door. Everyone was silent, the love goddess snapped her fingers and a figure appeared next to her. The newcomer had messy black hair and had a bow and quiver as weapons. He had a winning smile and already had an arrow strew in the bow.

"I'm...guessing that's Cupid." Cassie gulped.

"Go to hell!" Nico shouted but soon was silenced when a love arrow nearly hit his leg.

"...RUN!" Percy screamed, all the earthrealmer warriors took off screaming and ran away from the throne room and into the elevator. All the gods couldn't help but chuckle at that scene.

"This is why we need Cupid to be defense." Demeter stated, casually stroking a corn she had in her hand. Artemis rolled her eyes before getting off her throne.

"Whatever, I have better things to do." She muttered, teleporting out of Mount Olympus. Zeus sighed as he wished he could keep his family together.

"S'mores?" Hestia asked kindly, offering some marshmallows, the somber tone of the room was soon turned into a joyful one.

-line break-

"Damn I wished we had Korean BBQ." Percy sighed, eating the udon. Cassie rolled her eyes and told him to go jump off a cliff. Cassie's squad and the seven decided to go to have Japanese food due to the long lines that have plagued the Korean BBQ fifteen metres away from Percy's apartment. Everything was ok...i guess, since Earthrealm was no longer in dang-

"News flash. There has been a large number of body counts around Camp Crystal Lake, the perpetrator has been described to be very large and wears a hockey mask." The television announced. Nico dropped his chopsticks and his eye began twitching with anger and annoyance.

"...a friend?" Jacqui asked.

"...someone...who...I used to play blackjack with...and i won the game with the bet that he wasn't allowed to go around killing people for a year." Nico grumbled, slowly rubbing his ring.

"And when was this game." Jason asked.

"...a year ago." Nico replied

"Then let's play a new game, it's called: 'let's cause pain to the perp.' who's in?" Kung Jin asked, turning around to the others. Clarisse chuckled and cracked her knuckles. Annabeth casually dusted her yankees cap. Leo popped an eclipse chewy in his mouth. Jason pulled ilvis out of his pocket. Thalia attached her bracelet. Cassie paid the check before taking out her nightstick. Jacqui attached her gauntlets and Takeda grinned with malice. The only one who wasn't preparing to fight was Percy. Percy pulled out his phone and called his mom.

"Percy," Paul Blofis' voice asked, "where have you been?"

"It's a long story, look um...i caught up with a few friends so i thought we have a little fun." He explained.

"What KIND of fun?" The english teacher clarified.

"Let's just say...that I won't be home until tomorrow morning so yeah. See ya." He replied before hanging up, the son of poseidon looked up to see all his friends outside and waiting for him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jason asked.

 _Author's note: and there you have it. Heroes of Kombat finally completed! Well sort of, minus the intros. I really hope that you enjoyed that fanfic and please fav and follow it because i will making intros of Thalia, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Clarisse and also Luke. I was originally going to have Percy and Annabeth go with the special forces to Raiden's sky temple but i found it boring since those two always do everything so i decided to bring in Luke and the revnenats. Luke will not be a playable character but will be featured on the mortal kombat ladder to be right after goro but before shinnok. So yeah. Stay awesome! Aqua out!_


	21. Thalia interactions

_Author's note: Thalia's turn_

 **Actions for dialogue 1**

Thalia is walking steadily towards her opponent, whilst rubbing her shoulder

-insert line-

She summons aegis and her spear

-Opponent-

She begins twirling her spear

 **Actions for dialogue 2**

Thalia is walking towards the opponent already with three arrows in her hand and looks around at the birds flying nearby

-opponent's line-

Thalia shoots all three birds before recalling her bow

-insert line-

-opponent line-

 _Let's go_

 **Cassie Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Cassie

Cassie: you have graced me with your presence

Thalia: that's it you're dead

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: My dad beat up Kronos

Cassie: my dad beat up Shinnok

Thalia: and I'm going to beat up you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Cassie: got a charger in handy?

Thalia: Oh I get it, because I'm the daughter of Zeus

Cassie: you're gonna get cage.

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Cassie: Grace

Thalia: the name's Thalia

Cassie: whatever

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **D'vorah** **  
**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: D'vorah

D'vorah: the impudent daughter of Zeus

Thalia: aaaaaaaaand my self-esteem is lowered.

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: ugh, are you kidding me?

D'vorah: as you suffer, we enjoy

Thalia: then I guess you're enjoying this right now.

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

D'vorah: Thalia Grace

Thalia: the name's Thalia

D'vorah: prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

D'vorah: you amuse this one

Thalia: y'know what would be amusing, me getting bug spray

D'vorah: not if we eliminate you first.

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ermac**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Ermac

Ermac: we are many, but you are one

Thalia: yeah, one brave warrior

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: you should meet Nico

Ermac: we have already defeated him

Thalia: but you haven't beaten me yet

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ermac: Thalia Grace

Thalia: the name's Thalia

Ermac: your mother beckons you to join her

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ermac: We sense the lightning

Thalia: yeah, the kind that would leave you dead

Ermac: we will be the judge of that

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Erron Black**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: You've got to be kidding me

Erron: Hey babe

Thalia: I think I'm gonna be sick

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: you're a disgrace to your parent

Erron: you sure about that? Miss Grace?

Thalia:...oh ha ha very funny

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Erron: the lieutenant of Artemis

Thalia: my arrows are silent but deadly

Erron: let me show you some real projectiles

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Erron: The chick who I was looking for

Thalia: to submit to?

Erron: to kill

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ferra/torr**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: ferra and torr

Ferra: tree girl

Thalia: please stop calling me that

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: the hulk and his monkey

Ferra: ferra no monkey

Thalia: well then why haven't you evolved yet?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialouge 2_

Ferra: you a tree?

Thalia: WAS a tree

Ferra: torr knock you down!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ferra: zap zap, nasty

Thalia: I've got a lot more than my powers

Ferra: no talk, fight fight!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Goro** **  
**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: hi-fiving your peeps must be a pain

Goro: you shall be experiencing pain soon

Thalia: alright, but don't leave me hanging

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: interesting

Goro: join my court Thalia Grace

Thalia: sorry, i hunt animals like you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Goro: Daughter of Zeus

Thalia: good, you're the one who doesn't call me by my last name

Goro: prepare to taste shokan fury

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Goro: Death in battle is honourable

Thalia: Yes it is

Goro: prepare to die!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jacqui**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: uh...jacqui?

Jacqui: mhm

Thalia:...ok i guess i'll have to kill you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: out of the way

Jacqui: you first

Thalia: no

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jacqui: your dad's raiden?

Thalia: It's Zeus, get it right!

Jacqui: i don't really care

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jacqui: nice weapons

Thalia: better than yours

Jacqui: you'll be sorry you said that

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jax** **  
**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: It's just training right

Jax: i'll kick it up a notch

Thalia:...great

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: Jax

Jax: Zeus' lil' girl

Thalia: i'll kick your butt for dad

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jax: Raiden had a kid

Thalia: raiden serves me

Jax: he won't serve you when you're dead

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jax: move along

Thalia: need help old man?

Jax: i won't need help kicking your ass

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Johnny Cage**

Thalia: I refused to be caged

Johnny: Can't change my mind, sweetie

Thalia: don't call me that

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: i wish to be tested

Johnny: alrighty, let's go pine cone face

Thalia: i'll kick this up a notch

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Johnny: *wolf whistles*

Thalia: ugh, really?

Johnny: let's begin

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Johnny: Feeling pine?

Thalia: go jump off a cliff

Johnny: pft whatever

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kano** **  
**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: you bastard

Kano: ello love, still angry with me?

Thalia: Yes, very

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: Kano

Kano: i've brought a lot of fun toys

Thalia: should've got my pepper spray

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kano: Ello my lovely

Thalia: I'll bring your head to Lady Artemis

Kano: Give it a whirl

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kano: we'd make a great team

Thalia: Sorry, i hunt animals like you

Kano: i don't like your attitude

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kenshi**

Thalia: Kenshi Takahashi

Kenshi: the last name goes first

Thalia: i don't watch anime so sue me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: Let's practice

Kenshi: i will not hold back

Thalia: neither will I

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kenshi: Thalia

Thalia: where's the pinata?

Kenshi: you are the pinata

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kenshi: Thalia

Thalia: good, if you said grace, i'll kill you

Kenshi: Graceful as always

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kitana**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Kitana

Kitana: Thalia Grace

Thalia: aaaaaaaaaand you're dead

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: You'd make a great huntress of artemis

Kitana: i am the hunter, you are the prey

Thalia: not today i am

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kitana: On your feet, huntress

Thalia: on your butt, princess

Kitana: that will be decided

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kitana: serve me

Thalia: I only serve Artemis

Kitana: Then die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kotal Kahn**

Thalia: Speaking of getting osh-teknical

Kotal Kahn: a joke? at my expense?

Thalia: in your honour

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: we could be allies

Kotal Kahn: you could serve me

Thalia: there's a difference between slave and comrade

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kotal Kahn: the daughter of Zeus

Thalia: yup, that's me

Kotal Kahn: prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kotal Kahn: Tell me your secrets

Thalia: how about no

Kotal Kahn: i will examine them during battle

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Jin**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: a fellow archer

Kung Jin: a better one actually

Thalia: now you're in for it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: Let's go, Jin

Kung Jin: i won't hold back

Thalia: then let's begin

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Jin: Thals

Thalia: call me that again and you're dead

Kung Jin: like your mom?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Jin: You face a shaolin

Thalia: you face a huntress of Artemis

Kung Jin: you're facing your demise

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Lao**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: so this is Kung Lao

Kung Lao: something wrong?

Thalia: your face

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: Nice sombrero

Kung Lao: it is not a sombrero!

Thalia: well it's no top hat either

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Lao: you face a shaolin

Thalia: you face a huntress of Artemis

Kung Lao: not any longer

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Lao: Jason Grace?

Thalia: Jason's the boy. I'm Thalia

Kung Lao: whatever

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Liu Kang**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: so this is Liu Kang

Liu kang: Show me what you can do

Thalia: alright

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: you can turn into a dragon

Liu Kang: yes, yes I can

Thalia: that's cheating

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Liu Kang: A daughter of Zeus?

Thalia: you face a huntress of artemis

Liu Kang: I will enjoy kombatting you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Liu Kang: I offer you great power

Thalia: really?

Liu Kang: but first i must test your worthiness

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Mileena**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Mileena

Mileena: your blood will taste so sweet

Thalia: I'll drive a stake through your heart

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: speaking of mental issues

Mileena: Come closer

Thalia: keep your distance

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Mileena: Join my court and receive power

Thalia: I won't serve someone as crazy as you

Mileena: you're right, you're unworthy

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Mileena: Little Thalia

Thalia: they were wrong to excommunicate you

Mileena: then you wish to be allies?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Quan chi** **  
**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Quan Chi

Quan Chi: join me

Thalia: i think i'm going to be sick

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: don't meddle with stuff you can't control

Quan Chi: Luke's power is within my control

Thalia: don't count on it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Quan Chi: i will grant you powers

Thalia: what kind of powers?

Quan Chi: the kind that will end your life

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Quan Chi: Thalia

Thalia: you're pretty confident, for a bald guy

Quan Chi: i am more than confident, child

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Raiden**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Raiden

Raiden: I wish to test your skills

Thalia: get ready then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: You serve my father

Raiden: yes i do

Thalia: and you know you're going to hurt his daughter?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Raiden: on your feet, Thalia

Thalia: i'm always ready

Raiden: are you ready for this then?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Raiden: Face me in kombat

Thalia: why not in rock paper scissors?

Raiden: now that won't be exciting will it?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Reptile**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: oh gross!

Reptile: fear me halfblood

Thalia: yup, the smell is horrible

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: Reptile

Reptile: the zaterrrean will rise again!

Thalia: and we huntress will hunt you into extinction

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Reptile: you huntresses hunted my kind into extinction

Thalia: there's one left

Reptile: you will be the one who is extinct

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Reptile: Sweet flesh

Thalia: treat me as eye candy, not tasting candy

Reptile: I will rip off your head!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Scorpion**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Scorpion

Scorpion: my kunai will bring you over here

Thalia: i prefer where i'm standing

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: Hanzo hasashi

Scorpion: i wish to test your strength

Thalia: toss your head in the air and let's see if i get it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Scorpion: Thalia Grace

Thalia: the name's Thalia

Scorpion: why do you reject your mother's name?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Scorpion: a huntress of artemis

Thalia: lieutenant actually

Scorpion: can your goddess protect you from this?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Shinnok**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Shinnok

Shinnok: Join me thalia

Thalia: i'll bring back your head as a gift for dad

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: Nice hat, got it from your mom?

Shinnok: humour will not mask your weakness

Thalia: then i should've worn perfume

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Shinnok: Thalia

Thalia: Hmph, former elder god

Shinnok: i WILL be elder god once i'm finished with you.

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Shinnok: Daughter of Zeus

Thalia: i'll defeat you for dad's sake

Shinnok: it will be in vain

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Sonya Blade**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Sonya Blade

Sonya: What do you want Thalia?

Thalia: Lady artemis wants to examine your strength

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: I'm a lieutenant

Sonya: Lieutenant is lower than general, kid

Thalia: why do think i'm here then?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Sonya: What do you want?

Thalia: Lady artemis wishes to see your strength

Sonya: So she sends her second fiddle down

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sonya: we could work together to catch Kano

Thalia: I refuse

Sonya: so it's that way huh?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Subzero** **  
**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Any female Lin Kuei?

Sub-zero: there is Frost

Thalia: I'll recruit her after i'm done with you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: the ice bucket

Sub-zero: ice bucket?

Thalia: yeah, i nominate you for the ALS icebucket challenge

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sub-zero: You are great warrior, Thalia

Thalia: thanks

Sub-zero: but you lack the skill

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sub-zero: allow me to give a word of advice

Thalia: less talking, more fighting

Sub-zero: then let us commence.

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Takeda** **  
**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: are your weapons Takky?

Takeda: Puns are not your strengths

Thalia: yeah i think i should leave them to Leo

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: Takeda

Takeda: yup that's me

Thalia: let's see if you're strong as they say you are

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Takeda: Your mind

Thalia: get out of it!

Takeda:...i'm sorry for your loss

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Takeda: Let's go pine cone face

Thalia: I'll shove an arrow up your as-

Takeda: aaaaaand fight begins

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tanya**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: the edenian

Tanya: the huntress

Thalia: Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind die Jäger!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: the acrobat

Tanya: the failed marksman

Thalia: throw your head up and let's see if i can nail it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tanya: the daughter of Raiden

Thalia: it's zeus, hag-face

Tanya: you'll pay for that insult

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tanya: the illegitimate child

Thalia: illegitimate this you two face bit-

Tanya: enough formalities

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tremor**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: another black dragon scum

Tremor: i am no longer in line with Kano

Thalia: You're all the same

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: a ninja?

Tremor: your killer

Thalia: riiiiiiiight

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tremor: Thalia Grace

Thalia: and i'm suppose to know your name?

Tremor: you do not need to know the name of your murderer

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tremor: The daughter of Zeus

Thalia: the black dragon's slave

Tremor: i serve the black dragon no longer

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Triborg**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: what's going on here

Triborg: we are here to eliminate you

Thalia: you can TRY

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: What the...

Triborg: Thalia Grace, elimination is necessary

Thalia: you want me? Come get me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Triborg: Thalia Grace

Thalia: the name's Thalia

Triborg: name is not necessary, your eradication on the other hand

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Triborg: The cyber lin kuei will rise again

Thalia: and we huntresses will eradicate you

Triborg: we will take your head first

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Alien**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: another offering to artemis

Alien:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: a beast

Alien:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Alien:*greets*

Thalia: a monster?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Alien: *greets*

Thalia: i'll kill you like the rest

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Bo rai cho**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Bo rai cho

Bo rai cho: i found Perseus' comments very hurtful

Thalia: Then file your complaint somewhere else

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: the drunken master

Bo rai cho: do not let appearances fool you

Thalia: that i will demonstrate

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Bo rai cho: the huntress of artemis

Thalia: it's Lieutenant to you

Bo rai cho: i find your technique lacking

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jason Voorhes**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: Nico's told me about you

Jason:...

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: leave my friends alone

Jason:...

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Thalia: get a respirator, darth vader!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Thalia: this must be my lucky day

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Leatherface**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: we hunt for two different purposes

Leatherface: graah!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: nice mask, found it in a garbage can?

Leatherface: graaaah!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Leatherface: *revs up his chainsaw*

Thalia: speaking of mental issues

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leatherface: *revs up chainsaw*

Thalia: i thought texas was the home for cowboys

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Predator** **  
**

 _Dialogue 1_

Thalia: a fellow hunter

Predator:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia: honour the goddess of hunting or die

Predator:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Predator:*scans Thalia*

Thalia: something funny?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Predator:*scans Thalia*

Thalia: what are you?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **With herself**

Thalia 1: huh?

Thalia 2: what's going on?

Thalia 1: it must be a test

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia 1: prove to me your identity

Thalia 2: jason ate a stapler

Thalia 1: how about your skill then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia 1: Who are you?

Thalia 2: Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis

Thalia 1: prove it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Thalia 1: for Artemis

Thalia 2: for Zeus

Thalia 1: for Olympus then.

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_  
 **Ending**

After defeating Shinnok, Thalia was relieved and brought the head of the former elder god to the olympian gods as a trophy and a spoil of war. As a reward, she was granted the powers of a goddess, a goddess of Kombat. As a minor goddess, she began watching over the earthrealm warriors, preparing them for the next mortal kombat tournament.

 **Victory pose**

Thalia plops to the ground with tiredness and applies medicinal herbs to her wounds.

Thalia: damn, i'm tired

 _Thalia wins_

 _Author's note: i hope you enjoyed these intros. Aqua out!_


	22. Leo Valdez interactions

_Author's note: Leo's turn_

 **Action for Dialogue 1**

Leo chewing on an eclipse mint and walking towards the opponent whilst adjusting his toolbelt

*insert line*

He pulls out his hammer from his belt and readies it.

*opponent line*

Leo puts the hammer on his shoulder.

 **Actions for Dialogue 2**

Leo does a sucessful landing after being dropped by festus.

*opponent line*

Leo cracks his knuckles and winks at the opponent.

*line*

*opponent line*

 **Cassie Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: Hey Cage

Cassie: what do you want Valdez?

Leo: to punch something ugly

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Miley Cyrus

Cassie: met her once, was a bitch

Leo: oh like you?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Cassie: ready?

Leo: to kick your butt? Of course!

Cassie: respect your elders kid

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Cassie: move it or lose it

Leo: I'm staying here

Cassie: then I'll move you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **D'vorah**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: ugh gods, you reek

D'vorah: as you suffer we enjoy

Leo: gug, I think I'm gonna be sick

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: D'vorah

D'vorah: the emperor demands you to see him

Leo: talk to the hammer, face ain't listening

 _Dialogue 2_

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

D'vorah: the emperor demands your presence

Leo: and if I don't want to….

D'vorah: prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

D'vorah: I will crush you under my boot

Leo: says the insect

D'vorah: impertinent and unamusing

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ermac**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: Ermac

Ermac: your mother screamed loudly when she died

Leo: flames coming in 3, 2…

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Ermac-donald had a farm

Ermac: yes, a farm. A farm of souls

Leo: which is about to become destroyed

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ermac: your death will be in vain

Leo: who said I was dying today?

Ermac: we said

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ermac: we are many

Leo: many what? Many idiots?

Ermac: we are many, but you are one

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Erron black**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: eeeeeeeh Woody the cowboy

Erron: brat

Leo: aww do you have snakes in your boots?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: you wanna know why they call you Erron Black

Erron: hm? Why?

Leo: cuz I'm gonna roast ya till you became black and crispy

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 1_

Erron: Leo Valdez

Leo: your mom wants her makeup back

Erron: you won't be laughing once you have a bullet through your head

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Erron: draw

Leo: draw where? On your face?

Erron: very funny

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ferra/torr**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: the two people who I never want to run into

Ferra: then we stomp!

Leo: I think it's too late to turn back

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: What is it?

Ferra: big boss want talk

Leo: talk to the hammer, the face ain't listening

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ferra: fireboy

Leo: human torch but much hotter

Ferra: head big, easy target

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ferra: You teach ferra tricks?

Leo: yeah, I call this one the flaming monkey

Ferra: trickery! Deceit! Torr smash!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Goro**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: oh am I that far?

Goro: I will be the one to destroy you

Leo: let's see you try

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Goro

Goro: the son of Hephaestus

Leo: hope ya like getting tanned badly

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Goro: you are nothing but a scrawny child

Leo: I invented scrawny

Goro: prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Goro: serve the shokan

Leo: the only thing being served is a grisly death

Goro: then so be it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jacqui**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: oh man! You gotta let me use them

Jacqui: sorry kid, you look but you can't touch

Leo: I'll take them from your dead body

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: hot chick

Jacqui: messin' with the wrong girl

Leo: you're right, I have my sunshine

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jacqui: no jokes just punching

Leo: damn it I couldn't think of a good punch-line

Jacqui: you're worse than Cage

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jacqui: your dad's the ugly god?

Leo: like yours

Jacqui: shots fired, literally

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jax**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: cool arms

Jax: would look better with yo blood on it

Leo: wanna bet on that old man?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: cool arms

Jax: you can look but you can't touch

Leo: that's what the other one said

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jax: Leo

Leo: yeesh and I thought my dad was ugly

Jax: you'll get mah foot in yo ass!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jax: Heard you were a mechanic

Leo: it's a gift

Jax: then accept this as a present

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Johnny Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: Cage

Johnny: are you as ugly as your dad?

Leo: let's make some adjustments to that face of yours

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: think you can land me in any roles?

Johnny: sorry kid, I'm the main star

Leo: not once I kill you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Johnny: your dad wants his ugliness back

Leo: is that a joke about my dad?

Johnny: maaaaaaaaybe

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Johnny: run along scrawny

Leo: baby, I invented scrawny!

Johnny: and I invented sexy

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kano**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: eeeeh! Kano! It's been a while!

Kano: thinking about joining the black dragon?

Leo: this is my answer

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: nice eye

Kano: I could replace yours too

Leo: no thanks, I need my sanity

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kano: stupid brat

Leo: is your cloaking device making you say blue elephants?

Kano: blue elephants my arse

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kano: Hephaestus' kid

Leo: seen any roos recently, mate?

Kano: I don't like your attitude

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kenshi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: a blind guy?

Kenshi: I am formidable regardless

Leo: then be on your guard

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Kenshi, let's have some fun

Kenshi: what game are we playing today?

Leo: Pin the sword in the Kenshi

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kenshi: I can sense you from miles away

Leo: of course you can, my presence is too awesome for you

Kenshi: I meant that in a bad way

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kenshi: shall we begin

Leo: think you can hit a moving target?

Kenshi: of course I can

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kitana**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: one hot chick coming up

Kitana: I am beautiful but deadly

Leo: no I meant I'm going to light you on fire

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: one hot chick coming up

Kitana: I do not like the scrawny type

Leo: but it's one of my greatest qualities

 _Dialogue 2_

Kitana: your life ends here

Leo: oh…is Hera done with me?

Kitana: fool, this is for sport!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kitana: Leo Valdez

Leo: Baby, I invented scrawny

Kitana: ugh you disgust me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kotal Kahn**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: eeeeeeeeeh! kotal Kahn! Like that tattoo i gave you?

Kotal Kahn: you branded me

Leo: i could give you a better one if you like?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: war god or sun god

Kotal Kahn: i am both, foolish child

Leo: brawns and singing? best combo ever

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kotal Kahn: You are nothing but a thorn at my side

Leo: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die!

Kotal Kahn: spare me of your insolence

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kotal Kahn: you are a fool to think you can defeat me

Leo: who's the stupid? the fool or the fool who follows the fool

Kotal kahn: i am no fool's fool!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Jin**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: S'up bro?

Kung Jin: your decapitated head

Leo: very funny

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Hey Jin

Kung Jin: get out of my face loser

Leo: so it's that way, huh?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Jin: the son of Hephaestus

Leo: good-looking too

Kung Jin: not my type of opponent

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Jin: you face a shaolin

Leo: cool weapons you got there

Kung Jin: hands off the weapons

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Lao**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: nice hat, can i make adjustments

Kung Lao: i will make adjustments to your face

Leo: take that as a no

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Kung Lao

Kung Lao: foolish child

Leo: the only one foolish around here is YOU

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Lao: the son of Hephaestus

Leo: Liu Kang lite?

Kung Lao: I see you have seen miss cage recently

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Lao: the seventh wheel

Leo: says the Liu Kang rip-off

Kung Lao: a mouth in search of a fist

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Liu Kang**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: you and Kung Lao are too similiar

Liu Kang: no we are not

Leo: stuck-up attitude? Check!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Evel knievel?

Liu Kang: i am not a stuntman!

Leo: then bruce lee

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Liu Kang: My fire is like no other

Leo: prove it

Liu Kang: allow me to demonstrate

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Liu Kang: another fire-user

Leo: i'm too hot for you to handle!

Liu Kang: that will be seen

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Mileena**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: yeesh, and i thought my dad looked bad

Mileena: I'm pretty, like you

leo: there's a difference between pretty and hot

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Empress Mileena

Mileena: i love it when you call me that

Leo: Empress of all things ugly

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Mileena: Let us dance, pretty boy

Leo: I do tango and macarena

Mileena: i prefer kombat

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Mileena: You will help me regain my throne

Leo: i'll do it if i get free tacos

Mileena: then we are enemies

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Quan chi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: Quan Chi

Quan Chi: join me and you will not be useless

Leo: that's what the other guy said

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: A monk?

Quan Chi: i am a sorcerer

Leo: oh yeah! a monk has more hair

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Quan Chi: we do not have to fight

Leo: of course we do

Quan Chi: very well then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Quan Chi: the son of Hephaestus

Leo: wassup chi chi

Quan Chi: only a fool would insult me thusly

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Raiden**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: whatever it is, i wasn't the one who burnt your hat

Raiden: you BURNT my hat?

Leo:...ah fudge-buckets

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Raiden?

Raiden: Zeus wants to test your strength

Leo: then let's get to it!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Raiden: Stop right there

Leo: what's wrong officer?

Raiden: you are trespassing

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Raiden: this is sacred grounds, leave

Leo: does it look like i'm going to?

Raiden: very well then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Reptile**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: eeeeh! remember me?

Reptile: all to well, demigod

Leo: take that as a yes!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: a dinosaur?

Reptile: fool i am zaterrean!

Leo: still the same thing

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Reptile: Foolish demigod

Leo: brain-dead dinosaur

Reptile: join your mother in the netherrealm

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Reptile: the son of hephaestus

Leo: you looked like you crawled out of the ground!

Reptile: do not mock me!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Scorpion**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: got any sweet tricks for me?

Scorpion: you will burn in hell-fire

Leo: and you'll roast like toast!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: hell-fire VS god-fire do the maths bro

Scorpion: do not mock me

Leo: here's a lesson for you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Scorpion: hellfire can burn anything

Leo: dad's blessing disagrees

Scorpion: then let us test it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Shinnok**

Leo: what up baldy

Shinnok: humour will not hide your weakness

Leo: yeah so come on!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: turn down for what?

Shinnok: you turn down for your death!

Leo: YOUR death not MY death

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Shinnok: Leo Valdez

Leo: that's bad boy supreme to you!

Shinnok: insolent child

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Shinnok: the seventh wheel

Leo: the seveneth wheel of the elder gods

Shinnok: i will cut off your tongue

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Sonya Blade**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: one hot chick coming up!

Sonya: one Cage is enough

Leo: hope you like getting burnt to crisp!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Sonya Blade

Sonya: that's general to YOU

Leo: i call you whatever i want

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Sonya: huh, a son of Hephaestus

Leo: like what you see?

Sonya: no, not really

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sonya: lend me your tech

Leo: it's gonna cost ya

Sonya: you'll pay with your blood

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Subzero**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: i'm too hot for you to handle

Sub-zero: feel the chill of despair

Leo: fear the blaze of bad boy supreme!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: thank gods for dad's blessing

Sub-zero: my ice can freeze anything

Leo: Let's give this a try

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Sub-zero: fire does not scare me

Leo: it should

Sub-zero: then show me your potential

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sub-zero: you need to be disciplined

Leo: no thanks, i'm hot enough

Sub-zero: my point has been proven

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Takeda**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: how's that hot girlfriend of yours?

Takeda: Jacqui's mine

Leo: will she like you with a scorched face?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: whips against a hammer?

Takeda: I bring much more

Leo: so do I

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Takeda: walk away while you can

Leo: funny thing, I was about to say that!

Takeda: that wasn't a joke

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Takeda: you look like your dad

Leo: oh now you're in for it

Takeda: let's see how long I last against you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tanya**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: one hot chick coming up!

Tanya: my pyro-kensis is formidable

Leo: but can you handle MY heat?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: Hey Tanya

Tanya: Leonardo Valdez

Leo: It's Leo, not Leonardo, sweetie

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tanya: you disgust me

Leo: you make me sick

Tanya: then I guess the feeling is mutual

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tanya: the son of Hephaestus

Leo: I'm too hot for you to handle

Tanya: by flames? I digress

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tremor**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: a black dragon?

Tremor: a former black dragon

Leo: you'll burn like the rest of them

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: an earth bender?

Tremor: I control the rocks

Leo: then seismic sense won't be a pain

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tremor: a scrawny child?

Leo: baby, I invented scrawny!

Tremor: spare me of your insolence

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tremor: I heard of your exploits

Leo: which one?

Tremor: I do not care

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Triborg**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: nice toys you got there

Triborg: these are not toys

Leo: they will be once i'm done with you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: eeeeh! sparky, so this is where you ran off to!

Triborg: we are triborg, foolish demigod

Leo: think i need to make some adjustments to the humour circuits

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Triborg: Leo Valdez

Leo: i need to install an update. It's called idiot mode

Triborg: the only idiot around here is you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Triborg: the cyber lin kuei will rise again

Leo: and fall because i installed idiot mode

Triborg: we will not let you interfere with our plans

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Alien**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: gross, what dumpster you crawled out of?

Alien: *shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: i need to make a neuraylizer

Alien: *shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Alien: *greets Leo*

Leo: i'm too hot for you to handle

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Alien:*greets Leo*

Leo: let's make it quick

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Bo rai cho**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: you ok? You're looking a bit green

Bo rai Cho: you soon will look red, like blood

Leo: with your blood? Sure don't mind

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: what's it like to be hung over?

Bo rai cho: i will hang over your body in your cabin

Leo: sorry, i need it right now

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Bo rai cho: Leo Valdez

Leo: go to bed

Bo rai cho: do not underestimate me because i am drunk

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Bo rai cho: i found perseus' comments very hurtful

Leo: i don't blame Perce for saying that

Bo rai cho: perhaps i shall discipline you as well

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jason Voorhes**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: leave this place

Jason:*pulls out machete*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: nice mask, found it on ebay?

Jason:*pulls out machete*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Leo: i can beatbox too, wanna see?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Leo: Need a hug?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Leatherface**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: leave this place

Leatherface: GRAAH!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: you don't scare me

Leatherface:GRAAH

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Leatherface:*revs up his chainsaw*

Leo: wow and i thought my dad looked bad

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leatherface:*revs up his chainsaw*

Leo: hello, i am your psychiatrist for today

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Predator**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo: leave this place

Predator:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo: cool tech

Predator:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Predator:*scans Leo*

Leo: wow and i thought my dad looked bad

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Predator:*scans Leo*

Leo: Need a hug?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **With himself**

 _Dialogue 1_

Leo 1: what am i about to say

Leo 2: Blue elephants?

Leo 1: aha! an imposter

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo 1: wow, looking hot

Leo 2: sorry, there's only one hottie around here

Leo 1: yeah you're right

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo 1: what am i about to say

Leo 2: baby, i invented scrawny

Leo 1: that's about it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leo 1: if you're me from the future, then what happens to me and calypso

Leo 2: who's calypso?

Leo 1: i guess then you're not me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ending**

After defeating Shinnok, Leo returned to camp expecting glory but was only applauded one person, which was his girlfriend. Enraged he set the entire camp halfblood on fire and attracted attention of Liu Kang. Despite Calypso's desparate pleas, Leo joins Liu kang, as a revenent but slowly plots against the netherrealm king.

 **Victory pose**

Leo relaxes and cracks his knuckles, from his toolbelt he pulls out an eclipse mint and begins chewing.

Leo: another one bites, another one bites, another bites the dust!

Leo wins, flawless victory


	23. Jason interactions

**Actions for dialogue 1**

Jason is doing arm stretches and gives his opponent a winning grin.

*insert line*

Jason pulls out Gladius

*opponent line*

Jason steps backwards with his sword in his right hand

 **Actions for dialogue 2**

Jason is walking towards the opponent with ilvis in coin form

*opponent line*

Jason flips it and it turns into a spear with some electricity sparking off it

*jason's line*

*opponent line*

 **Cassie Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Cassie Cage

Cassie: what do you want?

Jason: that's praetor to you!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: Cage

Cassie: are you stuck up like your sis?

Jason: you're stuck up as they say you are

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Cassie: Let's go Caligula

Jason: My boots aren't small!

Cassie: whatever

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Cassie: pffffffft and I thought Raiden looked stupid

Jason: those your last words?

Cassie: nope, those are yours

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **D'vorah**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: the beauty queen reject

D'vorah: as you suffer we enjoy

Jason: and i thought i had a lot of friends

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: D'vorah

D'vorah: Thalia's lesser being

Jason: i'm just as good as her

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

D'vorah: foolish Roman

Jason: not the bees!

D'vorah: we are kyttin, fool!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

D'vorah: the emperor wishes to speak

Jason: he can speak to my foot

D'vorah: then prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ermac**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Nico?

Ermac: fool we are ermac!

Jason: pffffft I'll beat you either way

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: My arms stay in my sockets

Ermac: We will decide that

Jason: and so will I

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ermac: Jason Grace

Jason: shall we Ermac?

Ermac: yes, we shall

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ermac: The son of Zeus

Jason: it's juipter, scum

Ermac: you will die either way

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Erron black**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: sherrif woody?

Erron: it's Erron Black

Jason: awwww do you have snakes in your boots?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: Traitors are not taken lightly

Erron: I'm not roman, kid

Jason: that's praetor to you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Erron: the second rate Thalia

Jason: i'll prove that i'm better than her

Erron: you'll fall like the others

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Erron: don't pick fights you can't win

Jason: that's rich coming from you

Erron: i'll be rich soon

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ferra/torr**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: The symbiotes

Ferra: we bond forever

Jason: Then i'll break you up

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: ferra...torr

Ferra: tree boy

Jason: I was never a tree

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ferra: you no scare we

Jason: boo!

Ferra: we take your eyes

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ferra: pretty boy

Jason: got a hot girlfriend

Ferra: she no like you dead!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Goro**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Prince Goro

Goro: I will bring glory to the shokan

Jason: Then I kill you for Rome

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: I wanna negotiate something

Goro: I'm in no mood to talk

Jason: Ok, then we'll duke it out

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Goro: Raiden's child

Jason: it's juipter, scum

Goro: I am a prince!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Goro: Jason Grace

Jason: Shokan scum

Goro: my kind will rise again

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jacqui**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: My dad's king of the gods

Jacqui: My dad's not a douche

Jason: shots fired

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: get ready

Jacqui: I was ready to kick your ass a long time ago

Jason: so was I

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jacqui: join the military

Jason: Camp Juipter is more organised than special forces

Jacqui: gonna be sorry ya said that

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jacqui: Good as Thalia?

Jason: Better than Thalia

Jacqui: mhm

 **Jax**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Just training right?

Jax: I'll kick this up a notch

Jason: Then we'll duke it out

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: Metal conducts electricity

Jax: You won't be conducting with your corpse

Jason: we'll see about that

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jax: Jason

Jason: have a seat old man

Jax: you'll get my foot in your ass

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jax: Zeus' kid

Jason: it's Juipter, scum

Jax: I ain't give shit bout your daddy

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Johnny Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Heard of Tristan McClain

Johnny: More like Tristan McLame

Jason: that's my girlfriend's dad you're dissing

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: pfft you're nothing but special effects

Johnny: you sure about that

Jason: I'll kick your butt to make sure

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Johnny: Which freakshow did you come from

Jason: king of the gods actually

Johnny: no wonder you're lame

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Johnny: Jason

Jason:no jokes, just a fight

Johnny: I think i'm sparking some inspiration

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kano**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Tch, should've sensed you were here

Kano: hmm and why is that?

Jason: you reek of greed

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: stultus draco

Kano: english please?

Jason: stupid dragon

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kano: Little Jay jay

Jason: your honour is like your mother

Kano: your mom jokes are horrible like your attitude

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kano: How's your sis

Jason: Need a get-better present. Mind if i borrow your head?

Kano: I'll wipe that grin off your face

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kenshi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: pin the sword on the donkey?

kenshi: I'll pin it in your ass

Jason: no thanks

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: and the prize for the world's best dad goes to...

Kenshi: your dad?

Jason: i was going to say you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: Kenshi, what are you doing here?

Kenshi: i am your final test

Jason: whatever, it'll be an easy win

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kenshi: Jason Grace

Jason: yeah that's me

Kenshi: not as graceful as you look

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kenshi: you share Raiden's power

Jason: Raiden serves me

Kenshi: and i do not

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kitana**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Kitana

Kitana: you will fall in one go

Jason: i think you mean 'I will fall in one go.'

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: stop

Kitana: you cannot stop once we have started

Jason: pfft, then i'll make this quick

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kitana: a neophyte?

Jason: this isn't my first battle

Kitana: it will be your last

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kitana: fear me Roman

Jason: we could be allies

Kitana: tempting but no

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kotal Kahn**

Jason: Kotal Kahn

Kotal Kahn: bow before your emperor

Jason: you're bowing to your death

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: pssh the so-called god of war

Kotal Kahn: I will prove my title to a foolish demigod

Jason: Yeah right!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kotal Kahn: death in battle is honourable

Jason: yes, so this means I can kill you

Kotal Kahn: Not today

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kotal Kahn: You are nothing but a child

Jason: pssh I'm anything but a child

Kotal Kahn: then you will die in my hands

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Jin**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Kung Jin

Kung Jin: what do you want?

Jason: to see your skill

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: release your rage man

Kung Jin: stop sounding like an old man

Jason: I have maturity, you on the other hand

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Jin: You face a shaolin

Jason: you face a praetor

Kung Jin: let see who survives

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Jin: pfft, run along Peter Pan

Jason: peter pan? really?

Kung Jin: then do you prefer Raiden's brat?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Lao**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Kung Lao

Kung Lao: run along child

Jason: i'm not a child!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: another shaolin?

Kung Lao: I'm assuming you met my cousin

Jason: let's see if you'll fall like him

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Lao: the champion of Hera

Jason: yes that's me

Kung Lao: since when does Hera take champions?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Lao: you are a traitor

Jason: what makes me a traitor?

Kung Lao: who will you choose: Roman or Greek?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Liu Kang**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Liu Kang

Liu Kang: you are nothing but a hindrance

Jason: I'll strike you down

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: raiden's champion?

Liu kang: Juno's slave

Jason: I'll bring your head to her

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Liu Kang: I will not hold back

Jason: pfft, I'll be home by dinner time

Liu Kang: A bold prediction indeed

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Liu Kang: the son of Jupiter

Jason: the mortal reject

Liu Kang: don't make me laugh

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Mileena**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Mileena

Mileena: such a pretty face

Jason: prettier than yours

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: jaws

Mileena: fresh meat

Jason: and i thought Drew looked bad

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Mileena: come closer, pretty boy

Jason: stay over there

Mileena: and why would i do that

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Mileena: young and fit

Jason: sorry, got a hot girlfriend

Mileena: I will bring her your head

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Quan chi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Quan Chi

Quan Chi: Join me, Jason

Jason: like hell i would!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: hey megamind

Quan Chi: only a fool would insult me thusly

Jason: mhm, whatever

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Quan Chi: i offer you power, Jason Grace

Jason: i am not my sister

Quan Chi: then why the weak skill?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Quan Chi: Jason Grace

Jason: I'm better than my sister

Quan Chi: you will be greater when you serve me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Raiden**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: What does dad want?

Raiden: he has no use for you

Jason: y'mean he has no use for YOU

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: Raiden

Raiden: show me your skill, Jason

Jason: alright but it won't be pretty

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Raiden: Jason Grace

Jason: I'm here to fire you

Raiden: perhaps i will prove my worth with your death

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Raiden: your father wishes to speak with you

Jason: tell him to leave a message

Raiden: I will leave the message

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Reptile**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Wow and i thought i looked bad in the morning

Reptile: do not take me lightly half-blood

Jason: i'm not kidding, go check a mirror

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: A zaterran?

Reptile: my kind will rise again

Jason: i don't think so

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Reptile: tread carefully halfblood

Jason: I'll tread on your face

Reptile: You will be my latest victim

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Reptile: fresh meat

Jason: ever heard of breath mints?

Reptile: loathsome like the other halfbloods

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Scorpion**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Scorpion

Scorpion: my name is Hanzo Hasashi

Jason: more like hanzo haSassy

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: ever tried making s'mores?

Scorpion: why do you keep asking me this?

Jason: no seriously, have you?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Scorpion: halfblood

Jason: am one and proud of it

Scorpion: your arrogance will end you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Scorpion: Raiden has sent me to test you

Jason: test papers?

Scorpion: the exam begins now

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Shinnok**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: The gods have sent me to end your suffering

Shinnok: I am now an elder god?

Jason: Nope, you're a dead man

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: hey Kernal sanders

Shinnok: a mockery of my age?

Jason: pssh, old people and jokes

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Shinnok: Jason Grace

Jason: I'll send you to Tartarus

Shinnok: audax at fidelis

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Shinnok: The roman demigod

Jason: mors mihi lucrum

Shinnok: audentes fortuna iuvat

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Sonya Blade**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: audentes fortuna iuvat

Sonya: I don't give a crap about your Spanish

Jason: It's Latin

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: General

Sonya: Special Forces are here, move out

Jason: pfft, no stuck-up officer tells me what to do

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Sonya: ugh another demigod?

Jason: you make it sound like you're sick of us

Sonya: i'm sick of all of you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sonya: Jason?

Jason: Jupiter wants to test your strength

Sonya: then i'll make sure i'll kick your ass hard

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Subzero**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: your chances of winning is like your name

Sub-zero: your fighting style is like your name

Jason: for a cold guy you have some sweet burns

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: Camp Jupiter wishes the Lin Kuei to leave

Sub-zero: then stop sending scouts to our temple

Jason: then we'll duke it out

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialouge 2_

Sub-zero: Jason Grace

Jason: what do you want, old man?

Sub-zero: to discipline you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sub-zero: I will freeze your bones

Jason: and i'll fry and drop your body

Sub-zero: we shall see

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Takeda**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: hey keeds

Takeda: The name's Takeda

Jason: am i no longer in the friendzone?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: Scorpion's ame compared to Sub-zero

Takeda: You don't want the shirai-ryu as your enemy

Jason: shirai-ryu this

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Takeda: walk away while you can

Jason: you're messing with the wrong guy

Takeda: then I hope you like dying

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Takeda: think you can take me on?

Jason: pfft, i've had worse experiences

Takeda: worse than this?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tanya**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Tanya

Tanya: another demigod?

Jason: I'm not like Rain

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: tch

Tanya: happy to see me?

Jason: the opposite actually

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tanya: they get handsomer and handsomer

Jason: Sorry, i'm taken

Tanya: nevertheless you will die like the others

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tanya: powers like Raiden?

Jason: better than Raiden

Tanya: You will die like Raiden

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tremor**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: stutus draco

Tremor: tremble before me

Jason: pffft, yeah right

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: wow and i thought i looked bad in the mornings

Tremor: what are you implying

Jason: you'll see

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tremor: You look like your sister

Jason: that's a compliment?

Tremor: you will scream like her too

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tremor: Jason grace

Jason: you don't scare me

Tremor: not yet

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Triborg**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: an automaton?

Triborg: we are triborg

Jason: take that as a yes

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: a trash can?

Triborg: we are far superior than you, demigod

Jason: nope, you're a dumpster

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Triborg: Roman scum

Jason: cybernetic trash-can

Triborg: we are triborg

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Triborg: Jason Grace

Jason: which dude am I talking to?

Triborg: we are triborg, demigod

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Alien**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: an alien?

Alien: *shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: Wow and I thought I looked bad in the morning

Alien:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Alien:*greets*

Jason: what is this, a zoo?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Alien:*greets*

Jason: if you think you can kill me, then you're crazy

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Bo rai cho**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: Bo rai cho

Bo rai cho: be wary, Jason Grace

Jason: shouldn't you be the wary one?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: you're drunk

Bo rai cho: I'm gassy, it'll pass

Jason: NO, you're DRUNK!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Bo Rai cho: Jason Grace

Jason: pfft, i should be scared of a drunk?

Bo Rai Cho: not scared, terrified

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Bo Rai Cho: Raiden has sent me to test you

Jason: you're as drunk as bacchus

Bo Rai Cho: let us begin!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jason Voorhes**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason (Grace): pssh, another Jason?

Jason: *pulls out machete*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: Another psycho?

Jason:*pulls out machete*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Jason (Grace): mors mihi lucrum

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Jason (Grace): pffffffft i'll be quick

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Leatherface**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: another psycho?

Leatherface: Graaah!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: audentes fortuna iuvat

Leatherface: Graah!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Leatherface:*revs up his chainsaw*

Jason: pffft, i'll make this quick

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leatherface:*revs up his chainsaw*

Jason: audentes Fortuna iuvat

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Predator**

 _Dialogue 1_

Jason: wow and i thought i looked bad in the morning

Predator:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: donatio mortis causa

Predator: *shriek!*

 _Round 1, FIGHT_

 _Dialogue 2_

Predator:*scans*

Jason: pfft, i'll make this quick

 _Round 1, FIGHT_

Predator:*scans*

Jason: For Juno

 _Round 1, FIGHT_

 **With himself**

 _Dialogue_

Jason 1: Another Jason?

Jason 2: For Juno

Jason 1: For Hera

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason 1: wow and i thought i looked bad in the morning

Jason 2: dude you just insulted yourself

Jason 1: shut up!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason 1: Demigods are immune to mist

Jason 2: Pfft, i'll make this quick

Jason 1: no THIS will be quick

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason 1: prove to me you're Jason Grace

Jason 2: Piper Mclain is hot

Jason 1: She's MY girlfriend

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ending**

After defeating Shinnok, Jason decided to bring the elder's god's head as a spoil of war. Juno, obviously, took a liking to this and granted him power. Unfortunately, corrupted with the queen's power, he became a mindless servant who would carry out an assassination without a second thought. Who was his first victim?

Raiden

 **Victory pose**

Jason kneels to the ground and a god-like figure appears to him.

Jason: namque Juno

The figure is zoomed in to see Juno smiling down at her hero.

 _Jason Grace wins_


	24. Annabeth interactions

**Actions for dialogue 1**

Annabeth is walking, whilst typing on her Daedalus laptop. She notices her opponent and looks up

-insert line-

she shuts the laptop shut

-opponent-

she places it on the ground and gets into a fighting stance

 **Actions for dialogue 2**

There is no one there but the opponent is still walking.

-opponent line-

Annabeth takes off her cap and pulls out her knife

-line-

-opponent line-

 **Cassie Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: so this is Cassie Cage

Cassie: whaddya want Owl head?

Annabeth: to show you a real fight

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Cage? What are you doing here?

Cassie: shoot first, ask questions later

Annabeth: not my kind of strategy

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Cassie: peek-a-boo, i see you

Annabeth: you see me beating you?

Cassie: uh no

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Cassie: turns out it wasn't a wild goose chase after all

Annabeth: is that all you've got?

Cassie: no, this is

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **D'vorah**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: d'vorah, let's negotiate

D'vorah: the emperor wishes to not commune with halfbloods

Annabeth: I guess this is as diplomatic as we get

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: ugh, you reek

D'vorah: and what will you do about that?

Annabeth: end you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

D'vorah: the daughter of Athena

Annabeth: the gods have sent me to end you

D'vorah: they can try

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

D'vorah: this is your diplomatic technique

Annabeth: i've got a lot more strategy hidden away

D'vorah: we shall see

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ermac**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Ermac

Ermac: you face many, daughter of Athena

Annabeth: and many will die again

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: this is unnatural

Ermac: we have been looking for you, Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: lucky me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ermac: Daughter of Athena

Annabeth: Erre es korakas!

Ermac: it will be you who will be fed to the crows

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ermac: Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: you have a bad case of schizophrenia

Ermac: you will join my collection

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Erron black**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: You're a lost cause

Erron: I prefer the term wanderer

Annabeth: you'd suit the term sitting duck

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: the cowboy

Erron: see something you like?

Annabeth: something i like to kill? yup

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Erron: the daughter of Athena

Annabeth: what do you want?

Erron: a target

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Erron: hello beautiful

Annabeth: put some clothes on, stripper

Erron: hmp, shame i've got to put you down

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ferra/torr**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: the symbiotic ignoramuses

Ferra: big words no scare we

Annabeth: then my strategy will

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Ferra and torr

Ferra: pretty girl, wanna play?

Annabeth: i call this one monkey in the middle

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ferra: smartypants

Annabeth: way smarter than you

ferra: head big, easy target

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ferra: pretty doll

Annabeth: i'm anything but a doll

Ferra: we break pretty girl

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Goro**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Geyron?

Goro: do not compare me to that simpleton

Annabeth: the only simpleton around here are you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Scum

Goro: I am a prince, pathetic girl

Annabeth: me? Pathetic? Don't make me laugh

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Goro: my arms will rip you apart

Annabeth: i prefer brain over brawn

Goro: arrogant halfblood

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Goro: you challenge me?

Annabeth: I come in peace

Goro: never, deceiver!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jacqui**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: brain or brawn

Jacqui: brawn, anyday

Annabeth: let's see who lives

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Jacqui

Jacqui: ugh another kid?

Annabeth: I'm anything but a kid

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jacqui: go home

Annabeth: Athena wishes to assess your strength

Jacqui: then let's get to it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jacqui: think you can handle this

Annabeth: I crawled through Tartarus

Jacqui: netherrealm and tartarus are very different

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jax**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: brain or brawn

Jax: Brawn, anyday

Annabeth: like daughter, like father

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Jax

Jax: run along kid

Annabeth: I'm anything but a kid

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jax: Stand down Chase

Annabeth: still don't trust me?

Jax: Trust is earned

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jax: Real men, don't go invisible and backstab

Annabeth: I'm not a man

Jax: good point

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Johnny Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Cage

Johnny: on a wild goose chase?

Annabeth: very funny

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: another test?

Johnny: don't give me an attitude

Annabeth: i'll ace it with ease

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Johnny: got a headache?

Annabeth: now that you mention it, i've got one

Johnny: then i'll knock your head off

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Johnny: smart and hot, my type

Annabeth: I belong to Percy

Johnny: then i'll send you back to him in a body bag

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kano**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: disgusting mortal

Kano: baby girl, first swings on me

Annabeth: knife swings? Damn right they are

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: brawn over brain

Kano: how can you tell?

Annabeth: because your's is a size of a pea

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kano: I could use someone like you

Annabeth: yeah, i could knock some sense in you

Annabeth: I don't like your attitude

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kano: blondie junior

Annabeth: Erre es korakas!

Kano: whatever

Round 1, FIGHT!

 **Kenshi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: the samurai

Kenshi: don't underestimate your opponent

Annabeth: yeah that's what i'm giong to show you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: what do you want?

Kenshi: hubris is your fatal flaw

Annabeth: you think i don't know that?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kenshi: Your pride is your weakness

Annabeth: had some bird women tell me that.

Kenshi: point proven

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kenshi: I am your final test

Annabeth: I'll ace it

Kenshi: or not

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kitana**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Princess Kitana

Kitana: your very presence mocks me

Annabeth: I tried to be nice

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: get your head out of the clouds, edenian

Kitana: get out of your mother's brain, child

Annabeth: Don't mock my mother

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kitana: a worthy opponent

Annabeth: not worthy, superior

Kitana: learn your place, child

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kitana: a demigod?

Annabeth: daughter of Athena

Kitana: nevertheless, easy to kill

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kotal Kahn**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Ko'atal Kahn

Kotal Kahn: I need a new first minister

Annabeth: Don't make me laugh

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: outworld? More like out of control

Kotal Kahn: respect your emperor

Annabeth: I don't think so

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kotal Kahn: I wish you to join my court, Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: Sorry, I fight for ACTUAL gods.

Kotal Kahn: I am the god of war and the sun!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kotal Kahn: Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: erre es korakas

Kotal kahn: Respect your emperor

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Jin**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Shaolins are nothing but prideful jerks

Kung Jin: like you

Annabeth: Do not compare me to you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: What's going on Jin?

Kung Jin: gonna test you

Annabeth: I don't need to be trained by an amateur

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Jin: stop hiding

Annabeth: who said I was hiding

Kung Jin: then let's fight

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Jin: show yourself

Annabeth: are you going to stand there like an idiot?

Kung Jin: come move me then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Lao**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Shaolins are nothing but prideful jerks

Kung Lao: do not compare me my cousin

Annabeth: then your skill is worse than his

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Lao: Annabeth Chase?

Annabeth: the fool who follows the fool

Kung Lao: obviously Athena's daughter

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Lao: Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: the gods have sent me to test you

Kung Lao: and i will send them your head

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Liu Kang**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Liu Kang

Liu Kang: what is it you seek?

Annabeth: I think you know the answer

 _Round 1, FIGHT_

Annabeth: so this is the MK champion?

Liu Kang: fear me child

Annabeth: and what, you're gonna drop an arcade machine on me?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Liu Kang: the daughter of Athena

Annabeth: the gods have sent me to end you

Liu Kang: you can try

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Liu Kang: do not be a pawn in their games

Annabeth: raiden has been toying you this whole time

Liu Kang: Lies!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Mileena**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: I can help you

Mileena: to regain my throne?

Annabeth: to save you from greed

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Mileena

Mileena: shall we?

Annabeth: kick your butt? Yes, we shall

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Mileena: you don't impress me for a minute

Annabeth: I am Athena's child, you disgusting monster

Mileena: touchy, aren't we?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Mileena: lost little girl?

Annabeth: erre es korakas!

Mileena: obnoxious towards the end!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Quan chi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Quan Chi

Quan Chi: have you decided to join me?

Annabeth: don't make me laugh

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: the sorceror

Quan Chi: i surpass Hecate's power

Annabeth: don't make me laugh

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Quan Chi: I could use a strategist like you

Annabeth: erre es korakas

Quan Chi: the crows will feed off your corpse

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Quan Chi: The daughter of Athena

Annabeth: Shinnok's lacky

Quan Chi: You will be devoted to me soon

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Raiden**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Lord Raiden

Raiden: Hera has grown tired of your meddling

Annabeth: since when were YOU devoted to Hera?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Hera has sent me

Raiden: to promote me?

Annabeth: to end you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Raiden: Hubris is your fatal flaw

Annabeth: that's rich coming from you!

Raiden: do not mock me, child

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Raiden: Lend me your strength

Annabeth: this won't take a minute

Raiden: A bold prediction indeed

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Reptile**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: A monster?

Reptile: I am zaterrean, child!

Annabeth: Can a kid do this?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: ugh, what are you?

Reptile: I am the last zaterrean

Annabeth: well you're the last peabrain i need to deal with

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Reptile: My powers are one of a kind

Annabeth: got an invisible hat as well?

Reptile: fight me coward!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Reptile: The emperor wishes for your presence

Annabeth: sorry, i don't work with peabrains like you

Reptile: then die!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Scorpion**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Scorpion, you need to stop

Scorpion: I am Hanzo hasashi

Annabeth: fine, i'll stop you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: call off your attack

Scorpion: you believe mere words can stop me?

Annabeth: fine, let's do this

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Scorpion: Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: This won't take a minute

Scorpion: do not take kombat lightly

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Scorpion: cowardice is not a good strength

Annabeth: trickery works all the time

Scorpion: not for me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Shinnok**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: employee of the month

Shinnok: humour will not hide your weakness

Annabeth: uh-huh

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Shinnok

Shinnok: Annabeth chase?

Annabeth: let's go

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Shinnok: Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: Erre es korakas

Shinnok: Don't be a fool

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Sonya Blade**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: General Blade

Sonya: Move out of the way!

Annabeth: Pfft, you can try

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: your stubbornness is your fatal flaw

Sonya: I'll give you a hell

Annabeth: I'll give YOU a hell

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Sonya: What do you want Chase?

Annabeth: Athena wishes to test your skill

Sonya: Always gotta be the hard way

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sonya: Leave

Annabeth: I have a quest, you need to move

Sonya: You can try

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Subzero**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Kuai-liang

Sub-zero: address me as Sub-zero

Annabeth: from Hero to Zero

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: call off your men

Sub-zero: send away your scouts

Annabeth: I'll make sure you don't cause trouble again

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Sub-zero: Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: should've brought a sweater

Sub-zero: your humour will not protect you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sub-zero: your mother will not protect you

Annabeth: No need, I can do it myself

Sub-zero: very well then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Takeda**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Takeda

Takeda: wanna go a couple of rounds?

Annabeth: make it quick

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Shirai ryu are scum

Takeda: Demigods are loud-mouth kids

Annabeth: can a kid do this?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Takeda: You're in my way

Annabeth: I'm in a hurry, move

Takeda: real smooth Takeda

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Takeda: Really? A Yankees cap?

Annabeth: It's a look I can pull off

Takeda: uh huh

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tanya**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: You edenians just keep on coming

Tanya: Coming to kill you?

Annabeth: coming to get killed

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Tanya

Tanya: Mileena wishes to see you

Annabeth: I will not ally with her

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tanya: the empress wishes to talk with you

Annabeth: I'll tell her I'll be late, myself

Tanya: I will tell her myself

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tanya: Athena's slave

Annabeth: Mileena's pet

Tanya: her deadliest ally

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tremor**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: hmph black dragon

Tremor: your weapons can make great profit

Annabeth: you can look but you can't touch

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: you throw pebbles?

Tremor: I throw boulders!

Annabeth: I'll beat you either way!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tremor: Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: Erre es korkas!

Tremor: foolish girl

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tremor: the daughter of Athena

Annabeth: I will kill you in the name of Athena

Tremor: you will die as her puppet

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Triborg**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: an automan?

Triborg: we are triborg

Annabeth: but you'll clank when i hit you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: the mechanical idiot

Triborg: we are superior than you

Annabeth: but I surpass your skill

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Triborg: Athena's child

Annabeth: erre es korkas!

Triborg: you will die painfully

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Triborg: Athena's child

Annabeth: the things i could do with you

Triborg: prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Alien**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: disgusting

Alien:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: I guess you're the monster I need to kill

Alien: *shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Alien:*greets her*

Annabeth: erre es korkas

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Alien:*greets her*

Annabeth: I'll kill you in the name of Athena

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Bo rai cho**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Bo rai cho

Bo Rai Cho: do not underestimate me

Annabeth: then don't throw up on the floor

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: OH! what reeks?

Bo Rai Cho: it's just gas

Annabeth: oh...i think i'm going to be sick

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Bo Rai Cho: Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: What do you want, Drunk?

Bo Rai Cho: to teach you a lesson

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Bo Rai Cho: Annabeth Chase

Annabeth: Mr D sent me to show you a lesson

Bo Rai Cho: Hmph, jealous of my skills?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jason Voorhes**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: what do you want?

Jason:* pulls out machete*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: Brain or brawn?

Jason:*pulls out machete*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Annabeth: erre es korkas

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Annabeth: the mentally unstable

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Leatherface**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: brain or brawn?

Leatherface: graah!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: I'll make this quick

Leatherface: graah!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Leatherface:*revs up his chainsaw*

Annabeth: the mentally unstable

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leatherface: *revs up his chainsaw*

Annabeth: I'll kill you in the name of Athena

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Predator**

 _Dialogue 1_

Annabeth: Disgusting

Predator: *shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth: what do you want?

Predator:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Predator:*scans Annabeth*

Annabeth: I'll kill you in the name of Athena

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Predator: *scans Annabeth*

Annabeth: I guess you're the monster I need to kill

 **With herself**

Annabeth 1: what?

Annabeth 2: a fake?

Annabeth 1: I can fake my death but you on the other hand

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth 1: prove to me that you're Annabeth Chase

Annabeth 2: Seven hundred feet tall, built in the 1930s

Annabeth 1: Largest construction project in the United States

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth 1: Hera has sent me

Annabeth 2: You take orders from that cow?

Annabeth: nice joke

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Annabeth 1: heh Don't make me laugh

Annabeth 2: I just did

Annabeth 1: You won't be laughing once I end your life

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ending**

When she defeated Shinnok, Earthrealm was now in ruins. Being tasked by the gods, Annabeth spent most of her life dedicating to re-building and re-designing places like the special forces base, lin kuei temple and obviously camp halfblood. With her advanced warfare and tactics, Earthrealm could succeed in conquering realms like Outworld and Netherrealm.

 **Victory pose**

Annabeth does a stretch and sheaths her knife. Then she picks up her Daedalus laptop and begins typing on it

 _Annabeth wins_


	25. Clarisse interactions

**Actions for dialogue 1**

Clarisse is sitting on a rock and sharpening one of her knives. She looks up to see the opponent walking towards her.

-insert line-

She gets up and sheaths the knife

-opponent line-

She cracks her knuckles

-line-

 **Actions for dialogue 2**

Clarisse pulls out maimer and walks to the opponent.

-opponent line-

she stamps her weapon on the ground

-clarisse's line-

-opponent line-

 **Cassie Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: pffft, princess

Cassie: let's go beefy

Clarisse: gonna turn ya into a pulp

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: I beat pretty girls like you any day

Cassie: and you lack in the beauty department any day

Clarisse: gonna regret you said that punk

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Cassie: speaking of beauty issues

Clarisse: gotta fist with your name on it

Cassie: uh-huh

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Cassie: the war god's kid

Clarisse: ready princess?

Cassie: flattery will get you nowhere

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **D'vorah**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: i'm supposed to be scared?

D'vorah: yes you are

Clarrise: weakness ain't an option for a child of ares

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: disgusting

D'vorah: as you suffer, we enjoy

Clarisse: like I care

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

D'vorah: the daugher of Ares

Clarisse: got a fist with your name on it

D'vorah: prepare to die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

D'vorah: Ares' lesser being

Clarisse: Feel the wrath of Ares

D'vorah: The kyttin shall be end your pathetic life

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ermac**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: You don't scare me

Ermac: We are many

Clarisse: and that's supposed to scare me?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Ermac

Ermac: the emperor wishes to speak

Clarisse: I hope he likes talking to a fist

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ermac: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: gonna turn ya into a pulp

Ermac: Our wrath is upon you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ermac: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: it's not Halloween yet!

Ermac: You will need more skill

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Erron black**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Ares does not take kindly to traitors

Erron: I'll cast a curse on ya once I'm done

Clarisse: Oh no! My dead body will be singing Justin Bieber!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: I hate Apollo kids

Erron: got a bullet with your name on it

Clarisse: That i'll shove up your ass

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Erron: look what the cat dragged out

Clarisse: Looked like you went to a strip club

Erron: let's teach you some manners

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Erron: guess who got paid to kill you

Clarisse: Not the romans?

Erron: shut up

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ferra/torr**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: who's the mother!

Ferra: what mother

Clarisse: never mind

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Dad admires your strength

Ferra: we admire you eyes!

Clarisse: cram it short stuff

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Ferra: Big girl

Clarisse: I've taken bigger targets down

Ferra: head big, easy target

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Ferra: your mommy is big bossy

Clarisse: don't make me laugh

Ferra: this no funny!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Goro**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: You don't scare me

Goro: I am shokan, foolish girl

Clarisse: And that's supposed to scare me?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: You don't look so tough

Goro: I am Mortal Kombat's champion

Clarisse: Then face Ares' greatest

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Goro: Kotal Kahn has a daughter?

Clarisse: Oh now you're in for it

Goro: You face death like a warrior

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Goro: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: I'm gonna pulverize you!

Goro: It is I who is going to destroy you!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jacqui**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: pfft princess

Jacqui: I'm not like Cassie

Clarisse: Then, you'll be an easy win

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Briggs

Jacqui: wanna go La Rue?

Clarisse: This'll be easy

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jacqui: S'up Crazy town

Clarisse: I'm gonna pulverize ya punk!

Jacqui: Uh-huh

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jacqui: My dad's awesome

Clarisse: My dad's the war god

Jacqui: Well played

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jax**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: My dad's interested in you

Jax: I'm getting too old for this shit

Clarisse: Lucky for you, I'm gonna end you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Jax

Jax: whaddya La Rue?

Clarisse: to have fun

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jax: another demigod

Clarisse: I'm more than meets the eye

Jax: you're weaker than the rest

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jax: da hell's going on here?

Clarisse: I'm gonna pulverize ya!

Jax: you'll get my foot in your ass!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Johnny Cage**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Movie stars

Johnny: want somma this?

Clarisse: I'm fine

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Johnny Cage

Johnny: my favourite bitch fac-

Clarisse: shut it!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Johnny: hey muscle face

Clarisse: I'm gonna pulverise ya punk!

Johnny: yeah yeah, shut up

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Johnny: Wanna have some fun?

Clarisse: does it include kicking your ass?

Johnny: Your ass not my ass

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kano**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Respect Ares

Kano: does it look like a give a fuck?

Clarisse: gonna regret you said that!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Kano!

Kano: Your face says kano, your eyes say kan-

Clarisse: shut it!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kano: Hello my lovely

Clarisse: Respect Ares or die!

Kano: whatever

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kano: Kotal's kid

Clarisse: I'M GONNA PULVERIZE YOU!

Kano: took the words outta my mouth

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kenshi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: you're my opponent

Kenshi: I am formidable regardless

Clarisse: prove it old man

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Kenshi?

Kenshi: this is just a test, Miss La Rue

Clarisse: whatever

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kenshi: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: c'mon old man!

Kenshi: very well then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kenshi: A showdown?

Clarisse: out of the way old man

Kenshi: very well then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kitana**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: pffft princess

Kitana: Grovel before me

Clarisse: and THAT'S supposed to scare me?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Kitana

Kitana: i am beautiful and deadly

Clarisse: you won't be beautiful once I'm done with you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kitana: Neophyte

Clarisse: pffft, and that's supposed to scare me?

Kitana: no, this will

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kitana: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: is this training?

Kitana: No, this is for sport

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kotal Kahn**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Posers like you deserve to die

Kotal Kahn: I will extract your beating heart

Clarisse: Your heart, not my heart

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Serve Ares

Kotal Kahn: I will serve no other god

Clarisse: you maggot!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kotal Kahn: A war god's daughter?

Clarisse: his greatest fighter

Kotal Kahn: his first sacrifice to me!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kotal Kahn: Join my court

Clarisse: I don't serve weaklings

Kotal Kahn: then die

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Jin**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: wimps like you don't take long to deal with

Kung Jin: I'm shaolin monk, dirtbag

Clarisse: oh, now you're in for it!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: bows are for wimps

Kung Jin: don't worry, I've got a lotta fun toys

Clarisse: aww, is it my birthday?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Jin: A daughter of Ares

Clarisse: what is it, punk!

Kung Jin: good, something to beat up

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Jin: The simpleton

Clarisse: the second rate kung Lao

Kung Jin: how about a concussion for you?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Kung Lao**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Luigi

Kung Lao: You face Kung Lao

Clarisse: yeah but you're still second-rate to Liu Kang

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: I feel sorry for you

Kung Lao: because I am in Liu Kang's shadow?

Clarisse: because I'm going to show you a new world of pain!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Kung Lao: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: nice hat

Kung Lao: it is also a projectile

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Kung Lao: The war god's child

Clarisse: Ares' pride!

Kung Lao: his pet

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Liu Kang**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Liu Kang

Liu Kang: The war god's slave

Clarisse: Ares' proud of me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: A warrior

Liu Kang: superior than you

Clarisse: whatever!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Liu Kang: Kotal's daughter?

Clarisse: it's Ares, punk!

Liu kang: don't care

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Liu Kang: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: got a fist with your name on it!

Liu Kang: what a coincidence, so do I

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Mileena**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: disgusting freak

Mileena: I'm pretty...unlike you

Clarisse: bitch

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Mileena

Mileena: your flesh will taste so sweet

Clarisse: cool down, grandma

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Mileena: Kotal's child?

Clarisse: it's ARES!

Mileena: you'll fall like the rest of the demigods

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Mileena: come closer

Clarisse: I'm gonna PULVERIZE YOU!

Mileena: very well then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Quan chi**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Quan Chi

Quan Chi: you would make a great ally

Clarisse: you'll make a great punching bag

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Egghead

Quan Chi: only a fool will insult me thusly

Clarisse: don't crack up

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Quan Chi: I could make you my servant

Clarisse: I'm going to PULVERIZE you punk!

Quan Chi: you would be smarter than you are right now

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Quan Chi: Daughter of Ares

Clarisse: got a fist with your name on it!

Quan Chi: you will scream in pain

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Raiden**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: pffft, princess

Raiden: arrogance will be your downfall

Clarisse: And that's supposed to scare me?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: we have a little initiation ceremony for punks like you

Raiden: do not shove my head down a lavatory

Clarisse: It won't be your head, it'll be your dead body

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: poser

Raiden: I am the god of thunder

Clarisse: that's what the other one said

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Raiden: face me

Clarisse: I'll punch your face in!

Raiden: you can try

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Raiden: Daughter of Ares

Clarisse: got a fist with your name on it

Raiden: thunder take you

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Reptile**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Disgusting freak

Reptile: I am more than Mileena

Clarisse: yeah, more disgusting

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: aren't lizards cold-blooded

Reptile: I am zaterrean, foolish half-blood

Clarisse: I've got a little thing to dissect for school later

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue_ _2_

Reptile: Ares' daughter

Clarisse: this'll be fun

Reptile: kombat is not taken lightly

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Reptile: the zaterrean will rise again

Clarisse: this isn't Jurassic park!

Reptile: I AM NOT A DINOSAUR

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Scorpion**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: I admire you style

Scorpion: of killing?

Clarisse: of fighting

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: punk

Scorpion: your arrogance will be your downfall

Clarisse: I'll kick your ass either way

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Scorpion: Ares' daughter

Clarisse: I'm gonna PULVERIZE you!

Scorpion: Arrogance will end you!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Scorpion: vengeance will be mine!

Clarisse: run along

Scorpion: do not mock me

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Shinnok**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: a smart person will turn back

Shinnok: so run while you can

Clarisse: You've got humour for a dead man

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Shinnok

Shinnok: Ares' weakling

Clarisse: Weakness isn't an option for a child of Ares

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Shinnok: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: got a fist with your name on it

Shinnok: very well then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Shinnok: Impudent human

Clarisse: Hey, your grandma wants her clothes back

Shinnok: Your death will be amusing

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Sonya Blade**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: grandma

Sonya: Special forces, move out

Clarisse: I'll dunk your head in a toilet

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: pffft princess

Sonya: i'm flattered

Clarisse: Princesses like you get pulverised

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Sonya: Ugh...another one?

Clarisse: the strongest one

Sonya: the stupidest one

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sonya: Out of the way

Clarisse: I'm gonna pulverize ya

Sonya: Always gotta be the hard way

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Subzero**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Ugh, I'm cold

Sub-zero: I will chill your bones

Clarisse: I need hot chocolate later

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Brrrrr

Sub-zero: intimidated?

Clarisse: Just a chill

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Sub-zero: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: got a fist with your name on it!

Sub-zero: your tongue will be removed

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Sub-zero: Daughter of Ares

Clarisse: Dad wants to see you

Sub-zero: he will have your head

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Takeda**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Punk!

Takeda: hey crazy child

Clarisse: Shut it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Takeda

Takeda: Hey brick wall

Clarisse: Punk

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Takeda: Ready to kick it off?

Clarisse: Weakness isn't an option for a child of ares

Takeda: well then let's get to it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Takeda: Clarisse

Clarisse: I'm gonna pulverize ya punk!

Takeda: so it's that way

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tanya**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: pfffft princess

Tanya: I'm flattered

Clarisse: don't be

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Edenian

Tanya: Daughter of Ares

Clarisse: Princesses like you get pulverised

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tanya: A demigod?

Clarisse: got a fist with your name on it

Tanya: very well then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tanya: ready to work up a sweat

Clarisse: Does it include kicking your corpse?

Tanya: here's another way

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Tremor**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Dad doesn't take kindly to traitors

Tremor: I am no longer black dragon

Clarisse: still counts

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: rocks?

Tremor: I control the earth

Clarisse: but not me!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Tremor: Daughter of Ares

Clarisse: got a fist with your name on it

Tremor: very well then

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Tremor: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: rocks? really?

Tremor: I am more than rocks

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Triborg**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Hephaestus toys?

Triborg: we are triborg

Clarisse: You'll TRI and fail

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: what are you supposed to be?

Triborg: the cyber lin kuei will rise again

Clarisse: You'll answer my question first

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Triborg: A demigod

Clarisse: Ares admires your strength

Triborg: he should be terrified

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Triborg: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse: A robot?

Triborg: your killer

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Alien**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: punk

Alien:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: you don't scare me!

Alien:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Alien:*greets her*

Clarisse: Weakness isn't an option for a child of Ares

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Alien:*greets her*

Clarisse: what are you supposed to be?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Bo rai cho**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: Bo Rai Cho

Bo Rai Cho: your technique is lacking

Clarisse: try this on for size

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: You don't scare me

Bo Rai Cho: I will mangle your body

Clarisse: and THAT's supposed scare me?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Bo Rai Cho: You lack discipline

Clarisse: you lack the skill

Bo Rai Cho: respect your elders!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Bo Rai Cho: I found Perseus' comments hurtful

Clarisse: and you want me to dunk his head in the toilet?

Bo Rai Cho: yes

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Jason Voorhes**

 _Dialouge 1_

Clarisse: punk

Jason:*pulls out machete*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Dad doesn't take kindly to traitors

Jason:*pulls out machete*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Clarisse: Got a fist with your name on it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Jason: ch ch ch ah ah ah

Clarisse: I'm gonna pulverize ya punk!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Leatherface**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: punk

Leatherface: graaaah

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: Dad admires your strength

Leatherface: graaaah

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Leatherface:*revs up his chainsaw*

Clarisse: got a fist with your name on it

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Leatherface: *revs up his chainsaw*

Clarisse: I'm gonna pulverize ya punk

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Predator**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse: punk!

Predator:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse: what are you supposed to be

Predator:*shriek*

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 _Dialogue 2_

Predator:*scans her*

Clarisse: got a fist with your name on it!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Predator: *scans her*

Clarisse: I'm gonna pulverize ya!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **With herself**

 _Dialogue 1_

Clarisse 1: What are you supposed to be?

Clarisse 2: Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse 1: stop lying

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse 1: Prove to me your identity

Clarisse 2: Weakness isn't an option of a child of Ares

Clarisse 1: how about your skill

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse 1: punk!

Clarisse 2: I'm gonna pulverize ya!

Clarisse 1: I'm gonna shove your head down a toilet!

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

Clarisse 1: You don't scare me

Clarisse 2: got a fist with your name on it!

Clarisse 1: And that's supposed to scare me?

 _Round 1, FIGHT!_

 **Ending**

Clarisse goes back to the rock she was sitting on and sharps her knife

 _Clarisse wins_

 **Victory pos** **e**

After defeating Shinnok, Clarisse has earned the approval of several gods. Especially the elder gods, they transformed her into a creature of vengence. She was attracted jealousy and soon found herself under fire against warriors like Kotal Kahn.


End file.
